Vivre ses rêves
by Ellen1882
Summary: Ellen est une jeune actrice et scénariste.Le Succès est récemment venu, et voilà Qu'elle rencontre, pas franchement par hasard, L'homme qui l'obsède depuis des années, Robert Pattinson. Comment vivra-t-elle ce rêve devenu réalité? attention lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre, la vraie**

La voiture se stoppa à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Tom en sorti avec souplesse, mais je mis quelques secondes avant de le suivre. J'avais beau me convaincre du contraire mais cette situation me dérangeais, pas d'avoir rompu avec cet imbécile de William, mais plutôt du pourquoi je ne ressentais rien. Et là était tout le problème je ne ressentais rien depuis des mois, des années même.

Par chance tout m'avais sourit ces derniers temps, surtout professionnellement, mon premier scénario réalisé, mon premier rôle et le succès… Celui qui vous ouvre toutes les portes, celui qui vous permet de réaliser le projet de "soap" que j'avais en tiroir depuis dix ans, qui vous permet de travailler avec qui vous voulez, et en plus de lier les relations les plus fortes que vous n'ayez jamais connu. Nous étions là pour la promo de la saison 3, la diffusion commençait le soir même et la chaîne nous interviewait en access prime time. Tom était nerveux, et moi carrément à côté de la plaque.

Un assistant nous accueillie et nous dirigea vers la salle d'attente des invités, en longeant un couloir bondé d'un staff inconnu et très nombreux, je sentis mon téléphone privé vibrer dans ma poche :

- C'est pas vrai, murmurais-je en consultant l'écran du téléphone

- C'est qui ? demanda Tom en se stoppant net

- Justin… c'est toi qui l'a prévenu ?

Tom baissa les yeux, mais un rictus marquait son visage

- Tu te fiche de moi Tom !!! Il va se faire un sang d'encre !!! Et il va vouloir venir !!! Il a une vie à LA et moi je vais bien !!!

- Dis le lui toi-même, il ne me croit pas quand je le lui dis…

- OK ! Rentres, j'arrive

Tom rentra dans la salle d'attente tandis que j'entamais une nouvelle conversation avec mon meilleur ami, ou mon frère devrai-je dire tant nos rapports étaeint fusionnels et sans ambiguïtés .

J'avais recruté Justin pour la saison 2, nous avions besoin d'une star internationale pour mieux vendre le projet lors du festival de Monté Carlo, et à la base j'avais écris ce personnage en pensant à lui. Lors d'un concert à Paris, mon producteur, Alain et moi-même l'avions rencontré en back stage, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, je me rappelle m'être présentée à lui, sans lui dire que j'étais une grande fan, mon sourire béat le disait pour moi, je lui ai posé le script sur une table et lui ai demandé :

- Serait-il possible pour vous de vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec une fille comme moi ?

- Mais qu'est ce qu'une fille comme vous ? m'avait-il répondu avec un début de sourire

- Ben une fille normale, qui fume, boit, mange à sa faim et qui a de la cellulite en haut des cuisses…

- C'est le portrait de la femme parfaite que vous me faite là, dit-il en souriant

- Euh non pas franchement, mais je laisse le découvrir, répondis-je en lui glissant le script

Le contrat était signé le lendemain, et le tournage de la saison 2 ne fut qu'un enchainement de gags, nous rigolions tellement ensemble que même certaine de nos conversations finissait dans le scénario. Suivit les rumeurs de liaisons qui nous ont fais encore plus rire, pourquoi les gens ne faisaient jamais la différence entre la réalité et la fiction. Il est vrai qu'à la base son contrat durait un mois et qu'il avait fini par paraitre dans toute la saison, plus trois épisodes de la saison 3, donc forcement ça jasait… Il avait fini par repartir à LA il y a trois semaines, il avait sa vie là bas, et j'étais au comble du bonheur pour lui car il avait enfin retrouvé Jessica, la seule femme qui le rendait vraiment heureux.

Je collais le téléphone à mon oreille et me mis déjà à sourire, il parla en premier :

- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de pas m'avoir appelé.

- Just, ce type tu l'as jamais vraiment aimé.

- Raison de plus pour que je sois en colère contre toi, tu me gâches mon plaisir !

- Ecoutes, je sais que tu te fais du soucis, mais je vais bien…

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas bien, tu ne vas pas bien, je sais que tu te poses un milliard de questions et je ne suis pas là pour te les faire oublier !

Le staff parlaient de plus en plus fort, un assistant entre-ouvrit la porte de la salle d'attente pour annoncer qu'on nous attendait sur le plateau dans dix minutes, j'en profité pour me glisser dans salle, c'était mort pour la discrétion de cette conversation, mais au mois j'aurais tout le loisir d'assassiner Tom de regard, ce traître à cause duquel je me faisais remonter les brettelles.

- Non s'il te plait reste chez toi… je serai à LA dans dix jours, et je vais bien, repris-je

Je repérais Tom assis sur un fauteuil, je me dirigeais vers lui en levant les yeux aux ciels, je m'installais sur l'accoudoir, et ma vision panoramique repéra un couple assis sur le canapé à côté, j'hésitais à les saluer, tant pis je manquais de politesse mais Justin détestais quand je parlais aux gens alors qu'il me téléphonais :

- Bien au point de manquer une super soirée avec tes potes de la vie ?demanda Justin

Je fut déconcentrée par une odeur présente dans la pièce, un mélange de parfum avec autre chose, mais très doux et très différent.

- Bien sûr que non… mais la logistique joue en notre défaveur, on se fera cette soirée dans dix jours, et promis je me mets la tête comme jamais, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie mon prénom…

- Mouais… oh il faut que je te laisse, j'arrive, je peux plus te parler…

- Ben…

Il avait déjà raccroché, l'enfoiré, il m'engueule et me raccroche au nez. J'étais frustrée parce qu'avec un peu d'insistance il aurait réussi à me convaincre à venir plus tôt, dès ce soir même…

Je me reprenais, et me tourna vers Tom

- Ne crois surtout pas que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement

- Mais je ne crois rien du tout, me dit il avec un sourire hypocrite, Ellen permet moi de te présenter…

Oui bien sûr, le couple que je n'avais toujours pas salué, je me levais en remettant ma jupe, fis quelques pas vers le canapé et tendis la main vers la femme en premier et l'homme en second, entendant au ralentis la phrase de Tom

- Kristen Stewart et mon meilleur ami Rob Pattinson

En levant les yeux vers lui, le parfum de tout à l'heure me frappa encore plus, je relâcha sa main, un peu trop rapidement peur être, fis un pas en arrière et me redressa (merde ça va être beaucoup plus dure que je ne pensais).

Le temps s'arrêtait quelques secondes, juste pour me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Cet homme m'avait suivi depuis des années, il m'avait inspiré et il m'avait même permis de rencontrer un groupe d'amies très chères, sans même qu'il ne le sache. Plusieurs facteurs étaient à prendre en compte, bien sûr je m'étais répétée un film depuis des années, un film parfait avec la parfaite attitude pour le jour où je le rencontrerai, avec les filles nous avions même établis un code de règles à respecter…

Mais là les choses avaient changé, je travaillais avec Tom depuis quatre mois, et durant ce temps j'avais appris un connaître un jeune homme formidablement talentueux, il était devenu un ami très cher à mon cœur. De ce fait je savais que malgrè toute l'amitié que Tom portait à Rob, il avait très mal vécu la "Robmania", non pas que Rob est changé, même si on ne peut pas rester inchangé face à un tel phénomène, mais Tom avait été dépassé par une jalousie et un raz le bol tout à fait compréhensible. La manière dont toutes ses interviews finissaient sur des questions sur Rob et leur amitié, l'attitude des filles durant leurs sorties… les filles qu'il l'avaient séduits lui pour mieux atteindre Rob. Bref Tom était blessé et avait toujours essayé de passer outre, au nom de leur longue amitié. En définitive mon but ultime avant toutes choses, c'est de protéger Tom de toutes mauvaises réactions et être à la hauteur, pour garder ma dignité intacte.

- Enfin je rencontre la française qui fait tellement rire Tom, dit Rob avec un sourire avenant

- (roh ce sourire, non ne sourit pas je vais mourir) J'ai surtout beaucoup de chance qu'il ait accepté de se joindre à l'équipe, personne n'aurait été à la hauteur sauf lui, répondis je pendant que je tentais de ravaler mes pensées.

- Je n'ai pas vu d'épisode pour le moment, quel est ton personnage Tom ?

- L'enfoiré de service ! dit il avec fierté, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, c'était en effet ce qu'était son personnage mais en surface.

- Ah oui ?(oh il passe sa main dans les cheveux, mon cœur bat si fort que je crois que je vais vomir) demanda Rob un peu surpris

- Oui dès le début il snob Cali, le personnage d'Ellen, limite il l'insulte, il est aux antipodes du personnage qu'elle vient de quitter, mais il arrivera quand même à la séduire… tu me connais, j'aime les challenges, dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit, ça devait être l'assistant plateau, mais je prenais le temps de remettre Tom à sa place.

- (je reste debout, parce que si je bouge je vais me faire un croche pied et je me casse la figure) Il la séduit, il la séduit, c'est une relation purement sexuelle et un peu masochiste pour elle au départ. Après elle prend sacrément le dessus ! répondis- je un peu douchée par son insinuation.

- « sexuelle » et « au dessus », pourquoi je suis persuadé qu'on parle de toi là ? dit une voix trop familière derrière moi.

Les larmes me montèrent un peu trop vite aux yeux, Justin était là il ne m'avait pas écouté, il était venu dès que Tom l'avait appelé, et maintenant que je l'avais en face de moi, je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais besoin de lui. Du coup je me jetais dans ses bras comme une gamine qui retrouve son grand frère :

- « Ne viens pas je vais bien », dit il en imitant ma voix de manière assez péjorative.

- Merci d'être là quand même.

- Comment je pourrais être ailleurs quand je sais que ça va pas, dit il en rigolant.

Nous séparâmes notre étreintes et Justin se dirigea vers Rob et Kristen.

- Justin Timberlake, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, il serra les mains de Kris et de Rob, vous êtes là pour la promo de "Breaking Dawn" ?

- Oui, on entame la promo européenne, on en a pour dix jours (en faite, ne parle pas c'est pire pour moi quand tu parles, mais tu peux enlever ta chemise, je pense que ça calmera tout le monde)… répondis Rob assez enthousiaste

- Ouais et après c'est enfin fini, on va enfin pouvoir passer à quelques chose de plus sérieux, répondis Kristen, qui s'exprimait pour la première fois depuis mon entrée .

Justin est moi échangions un regard, depuis le temps nous avions appris à communiquer de manière très discrète, et une chose était sure cette fille ne nous plaisait pas à tous les deux.

L'assistant plateau vint nous chercher, Justin demanda à rester en coulisse, ce qu'on lui accepta de suite, l'avantage d'être une star de la pop.

Nous prîmes l'assenceur, tous les quatre, Kris, Rob, Tom et moi, régulièrement Rob posait de petites question à Kris, si elle allait bien, si elle voulait quelques chose, elle ne lui répondait qu'en soufflant (connasse). Pendant ce temps Tom me demandait où je souhaitais passer la soirée, je réclamais le Pink Paradise, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu les filles, et je me marrais toujours à voir les garçons la bouche ouverte face au show sous leur yeux, et là bas j'étais sure de me changer les idées. (Demande à ton pote de nous suivre !!!!)

Nous entrâmes sur le plateau du "Grand Journal", la demie heure passa très vite, ils projetèrent des extraits de Breaking Dawn, vu et revu par la fan que j'étais, puis les questions se dirigèrent vers Tom et moi. Je parlais du départ du personnage de Justin, de la dépression qui s'en suivait chez Cali et l'arrivée de son voisin de palier Dan, le personnage de Tom.

Les scènes très explicites entre Dan et moi furent beaucoup évoquées, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Rob. L'émission s'acheva, chacun pris en charge par son staff, nous allions être séparé (NON !!!)

- Eh Rob ! interpella Tom juste au moment de partir (oui, s'il te plait demande, demande !!!)

- Quoi?!! répondit Rob sans retenu

- ça te dis de bouger avec nous ce soir ? On va au Pink, franchement ça faut le coup…

- Carrément, j'ai besoin de souffler, on a encore le tapis rouge, je suis dispo vers 22h30, je t'appelles dès que je fini !!!

(Dieu existe… ainsi que les anges, et les anges passent des coups de fils quand ils ont fini….)

Justin nous attendait dans la voiture, il me donna un regard plein de sens, Just savait mon obsession pour Rob mais pas Tom :

- Alors ça c'est passé comment ? dit –il avec un sourire narquois

- Bien, répondis Tom avec naturel, il consulta son téléphone, j'en profitais pour faire signe à Just de se taire sinon il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure…

**Chapitre 2 : La première conversation**

Après diner, Tom, Just et moi partîmes pour le Pink. Je connaissais bien l'endroit pour y avoir pris des cours de Pole Dance, pas pour le plaisir, mais parce que Just et moi étions rentré dans un jeu de pari perpétuel, sans limite aucune, de « boit quatre vodka cul sec », à fais « un strip tease sur le bar des AMFAR et rapporte un minimum d'100 000 dollards », strip qu'avait fais Justin en mode Coyote Girl, un très bon souvenir. Bref il m'avait fallu prendre des cours pour relever un défi il y a deux ans, Justin ne faisait que perdre et je savais que pour ce défi il mettrait la barre très haut, et j'avais eu raison c'était bien une histoire de Barre mais verticale en faite, et en définitive j'avais relevé le défis et je m'étais bien amuser, en prime j'avais rencontré une équipe de danseuses formidables avec qui j'avais gardé contact. Depuis le temps il y avait eu du "turn-over", mais certaines étaient toujours là au poste.

Il était 23H quand nous arrivâmes au Pink, début de soirée oui, mais l'assurance d'avoir un salon VIP à nous tout seul. Le temps que je discute un peu avec le videur de l'entrée je vis Tom décrocher son téléphone, et s'éloigner pour discuter (faites que ce soit Rob, faites que ce soit Rob), je me tiens dans la conversation jusqu'à se que Tom se rapproche de nous :

- Il est dans un taxi, il est là dans 10 min, nous annonça-t-il visiblement ravi.

- Qui ? (Pauvre fille) demandais-je. Justin me lança un regard désolé.

- Mon pote Rob ! Tu vas voir c'est un mec super, il a le même humour que nous, on va passer une soirée de malade ! Un truc t'oublieras que t'as cassé la gueule de William avant de le plaquer…

- QUOI ???!!! s'écria Justin, c'est quoi cet histoire !!! Il t'a battu ce connard ?

J'avais beau considérer Tom comme un véritable ami, il avait définitivement une diarrhée verbale, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sortait de sa bouche, je tentais de m'expliquer sans trop en dire, j'avais déjà assez honte :

- Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que Tom vient de dire, en effet il est possible que j'ai légèrement perdu mon sang froid et que lui ai balancé un objet en plein visage… il est également possible que ça lui est ouvert l'arcade…

- C'est pas possible ! Je le voyais maintenant Justin jubilait. Tu lui as cassé sa gueule de con à William, mais c'est tout ce qu'il méritait, je sais pas ce qu'il a fait précisément, mais je suis sure que t'as bien fais… Oh je suis dégouté de pas avoir vu ça !

- Ça n'a rien de gratifiant d'être violent, je ne suis pas fière du tout…

- Ouais ouais c'est ça, tu viens Tom on va réserver la salon, Ellen Tyson va accueillir ton pote, elle lui servira de garde du corps en même temps !

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester, qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés. Rob n'avait pas besoin de moi pour rentrer, mais je savais que Justin cherchait à me donner du temps, et ça lui permettait de cuisiner Tom sur des questions auxquelles il savait que je ne répondrais jamais .

Je continuais à discuter avec le videur, quand un taxi arriva devant l'établissement, Rob en sorti rapidement, je fis un pas vers lui, il avança vers l'entrée la tête baissée, et tout ce passa très vite, lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur il me pris le bras (oh mon dieu) m'entraina avec lui à l'intérieur ( et où tu veux d'ailleurs…), il ne releva la tête qu'une fois la porte fermée, il me fixa quelques secondes (enfin je pense parce que pour moi ça me semblait deux semaines, mais je sais c'est pas possible) :

- Je pense les avoir semés… dit-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, il reprit ses esprits et me lança un sourire comme je les aime. Où sont ton mec et mon pote ?

- ( il me parle là… de quoi je sais pas parce qu'après le contact physique et le sourire moi j'ai fais un AVC !) Qui ?

- Justin et Tom ? ( ah oui bien sûr, donc là il me prend pour une débile ou une droguée !)

- Ils sont dans un salon Vip, le Poupre je pense (Est ce que tu peux penser à préciser que Just n'est pas ton mec? Parce que ça fait désordre!), et Justin n'est pas mon mec, c'est un ami ! dis-je avec un peu trop d'agressivité

- Oh pardon… il semblait déconcerté, mais vous aviez l'air très proche…

- Oh je t'en pris t'es quand même bien placé pour savoir que les apparences sont trompeuses, je demande moi si t'es avec Kris, parce que franchement vous avez l'air de vous faire chier comme un vrai couple ! (Je n'ai pas pris de drogue ce soir donc c'est ça je suis débile, mais qu'est ce qui te prend de l'agresser comme ça !)

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait réfléchir à sa phrase ( tu m'étonnes, il a pas envie de mourir le pauvre garçon !)

- Tu as raison, c'est complètement débile ce que je viens de dire (oh c'est mignon on est débile tous les deux !), c'est vrai qu'on en a assez bavé avec Kris, et je suis d'accord on a l'air un vieux couple, mais c'est toujours mieux que de ce conduire comme une ado attardée…

Il me passa devant, demanda le salon Pourpre au vestiaire et disparu (ok là il m'a brisée, il me faut quelques années pour me remettre… mais je suis PAS une ado attardée, pour qui il se prend Rob machin là !!!) Je relevais là tête et alla retrouver mes amis et un mec qui ne m'aime pas du tout.

La soirée fut quand même excellente, mais je ne pu m'empêcher d'être plus calme que d'habitude (juste pour montrer que je suis pas attardée !), et Justin me plaçait régulièrement :

- Mais qu'est ce t'as ce soir ?!!! Bouge un peu amuses toi, t'es là pour oublier comment tu t'appelles !!!

Nous étions assis tous les quatre sur un canapé d'angle, Tom et Rob rigolaient ensemble, mais Tom intervint dans la conversation :

- Oui Ellen, t'as cassé la gueule de ton mec aujourd'hui !!! Fêtes ça ( mais tais toi déjà que Rob me prend pour une débile !) il s'adressa à Justin. T'aurais vu ça, l'autre con qui lui dit « c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » et là elle a fait volt face, a pris le trophée, comment elle l'a fais valser… et BAM! dans le tronche de l'autre , c'était du grand art !

Justin compris sur le champs le motif de ma séparation avec William, il me regarda avec tristesse, il savait maintenant qu'est ce qui me blesser dans cette histoire.

Je manquais d'aplomb pour faire face au récit de Tom, je décidais d'aller aux toilettes. Là face au miroir, je me dévisagée, mon regard était vide, comme mon cœur. Si j'avais agressé William alors que je l'avais surpris avec une autre femme ce n'était pas par jalousie, car je me fichais qu'il me trompe, mais parce qu'il m'avait menti alors qu'il était nu et qu'elle était encore dans MA cuisine à chercher ses vêtements. Je n'étais en colère que de ça, mon cœur était intact puisqu'il était mort…

Je sortis des toilettes et fus surpris de voir que Rob attendait à la sortie, il s'approcha de moi, le visage sérieux :

- Je ne m'excuserai pas parce que TU as commençais à être impolie, mais un revanche je suis désolé que tu ais à vivre ce genre d'épreuves.

C'était parfait, il gardait la tête haute, et ne me faisait pas ressentir de la pitié, juste du respect. J' acquiesçais sans dire mot.

- Je peux t'offrir un verre ? En tout bien tout honneur… pas envie de finir avec l'arcade explosée moi. (Non !! il se fiche de moi en plus, alors dis toi un truc Rob, les réponses à toutes les questions que tu me poseras c'est : oui !!!)

- D'accord !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'un des bars, je commandais un bière canadienne et il me suivi. La conversation tourna autour de nos carrières respectives, qu'est ce qui avait poussée la « vocation », accoudés chacun au bar, face à face, je riais de bon cœur et lui aussi (ce rire mon dieu…). Sans y faire attention j'entrais en phase de séduction, je passais la main dans mes cheveux, remuant légèrement la tête dans un mouvement suave, et au moment où mon coude chercha à nouveau le zinc, je le manquais d'un centimètre, et mon corps parti sur le côté, je tentais de me rattraper aux branches genre « non tout est sous contrôle ». Par bonheur Rob avait la tête tournée vers le barman, je caressais l'espoir d'être passée inaperçue mais au dernier moment je vis un rictus trembler au coin de sa lèvre (et merde… bon ben la dignité c'est foutu).

**Chapitre 3 : La découverte**

La soirée avait bien fini, nous nous étions retrouvés dans le grand appartement que je partageais avec Tom durant toutes la durée du tournage de la série, il avait repris la chambre de Justin après son départ, la prod lui avait proposé un appartement rien qu'à lui mais il avait préféré décliner. Ca nous avez permis de beaucoup travailler sur les personnages et Dan et Cali, ainsi que sur leurs relations très physiques. Le fait de vivre avec Tom m'avais semblé être un bon choix au début, j'avais vraiment peur de me sentir seule après le départ de Justin et à vrai dire cette proximité immédiate nous avait permis de nous sentir plus à l'aise durant les scène de sexe. J'ai toujours une l'intime conviction que si deux acteurs ne ressentaient rien la première fois qu'ils se touchaient « intimement » il ne se passerait jamais rien à la ville. Depuis le temps que je chevauchais Tom à la scène, que nos personnages s'attrapaient partout et tout le temps, nous savions lui et moi qu'il ni avait aucune ambiguïté entre nous. En bref vivre avec Tom s'était génial.

Nous avions finis la soirée en chantant du Radiohead, du Van Hallen, du Coldplay, tantôt Justin à la guitare, tantôt Tom, tantôt Rob (où est ma web cam ?!!!), nous étions tous très amochés et lorsque Tom commença à fredonner « Girls and boys » de Blur Rob releva la tête :

- Ohhh, j'adore cette chanson, et j'adorais ce groupe, et Godzilla aussi naturellement…

Il y eu un blanc, Justin, Tom et moi partagions en regard, et nous explosâmes tous de rire, Rob fronça les sourcils :

- Quoi !!! qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- C'est Gorillaz et pas Godzilla Rob, corrigea Tom entre deux éclats de rire.

- Roh ça va c'est la même chose ! exclama-t-il, c'est bon je suis touché j'ai le droit, non?

Rob s'en alla vers 6H du matin, il devait prendre un avion pour Rome à 8h30. Il nous laissa à regret, pris Tom dans ses bras en lui promettant de l'appeler très vite, serra la main de Just en lui disant qu'il était content de l'avoir rencontré , lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi il me serra la main et pris mon poignet de sa main gauche (Bon ben voilà c'est sure, je pourrais jamais tourner de scène de sexe avec lui sans ambiguïté) :

- Merci pour la soirée Ellen, je sais qu'à la base c'était pour te changer les idées, mais moi ça m'a permis de changer d'air, Tom a raison tu es quelqu'un de différent… Il relâcha ma main, Bye tout le monde et merci encore !!!

Il quitta l'appartement, Tom le suivi dans la cage d'escalier, et moi je restais là immobile (…) impossible de penser. Justin se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

- Respire… Je m'exécutais. C'est moi ou il t'as plus l'anglais chevelu ? Alors qu'est que ça fait ?

- Bizarre… comme un mini tremblement de terre…

- C'est jolie comme méthaphore, au moins il t'a pas brossé dans le sens du poil, « roh j'adore ce que vous faites, et votre film, j'en tremble encore, je peux vous prendre en photo… »

- Arrêtes !! Je l'ai pas épargné non plus…

- Oui je sais il en a parlé à Tom en arrivant…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dis ? Mot pour mot !!!

- Ben c'était du genre : « Elle est pas un peu tendue ta pote, en tout cas elle a des griffes »( Tu vas voir si j'ai des griffes, tu vas même sentir mes dents…) Tom lui a dit qu'il était désolé, mais que c'était pas ton jour et il a dit « T'inquiètes c'est pas grave, ça me fait pas de mal qu'on me remette des fois à ma place… »

- Ah ouais ? (tant que cette place c'est près de moi, ça me va)

Trois mois s'écoulèrent lentement sans que j'ai l'occasion de revoir Rob. Nous étions au mois de décembre durant les congès de Noël. Je me trouvais dans ma nouvelle maison de Londres, elle se trouvait dans le quartier de Notthing Hill, j'adorais ces rues et surtout son ambiance, elle avait l'avantage de posséder plusieurs chambres, du coup Tom et Justin n'hésitaient pas à y passer pour qu'on se voit un peu. Tom avait son propre appart à Londres mais vers le quartier des affaires, et tout le monde savait, surtout les journalistes, où il se trouvait.

C'était un dimanche en fin d'après midi, j'étais en pleine conférence avec les Robinettes. Depuis tout ce temps nous avions gardé cette habitude, une fois par mois nous nous retrouvions en visio, nous pouvions être partout dans le monde, New York pour Solenne, Los angeles pour Eve, St barth pour Laurence, Tahiti pour Lucille ou Bali pour Blandine, c'était sacré la Robvisionconférence. Bien sûr au début on parlait beaucoup de lui, mais avec les années c'était devenu un sujet commun, et nous étions plus attachées à la vie des unes et des autres. Forcément j'avais fais un rapport complet de ma rencontre avec lui, après les cris et les exclamations je leurs avais expliquées que je n'avais plus de nouvelles, et que je ne voulais surtout pas impliquer Tom là dedans. La conférence terminée, j'airais dans la cuisine un pincement au cœur, le prochain Robmeeting était en mars prochain et les filles me manquais beaucoup. Je fut tirée de ma torpeur lorsqu'on frappa violemment à la porte. Je regardais par l'œil de Juda, je vis Tom qui soutenait un autre homme, il me murmura à la porte « c'est moi !!! ouvre vite, par pitié !!! ». J'ouvris la porte et le laissa entrer. Je fut frappé de voir que l'homme qu'il soutenait été Rob, mais je fut terrifié par autre chose, la sang qui coulait sur son visage :

- Mais qu'est qui c'est passé ? demandais-je affolé, j'aidais Tom à porter Rob jusqu'au Salon et à l'installer sur le sofa.

- Il s'est fait agresser par des fans…

- Quoi ?

- On a voulu faire un tour, pour prendre l'air, et les paparazzi ont commençaient à nous suivre, jusque là normal. On s'est arrêté vite fait chez un pote et là quand on est sorti une dizaines de filles attendaient de l'autre côté du trottoir, on a voulu prendre un taxi mais au coin de là rue il y en avait vingt autres, en quelques secondes on s'est retrouvé avec cinquante filles autour de nous, elles m'ont poussés hors du cercle, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'appeler un taxi de filer deux trois coups à ces connes pour récupérer Rob, et voilà ce qu'elles lui ont fais.

Il avait parlé très vite mais je pouvais imaginer la scène. Rob était là figer, le regard vide, il ne disait rien.

- Pourquoi l'emmener ici, t'aurais du l'emmener à l'hôpital !!!

- Pour que sa photo soit dans tous les journaux !!! Non !!! Je commence à en avoir marre de ne pas pouvoir protéger mon meilleur ami. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, alors tu m'aide oui ou non ?!!!

- Bien sûr que je t'aide!

Le portable de Rob sonna dans sa poche de jeans, Tom l'extirpa avec difficultés, consulta l'écran et jeta le téléphone à travers la pièce et s'explosa contre un mur.

- Connasse !!!

- C'était qui ?

- Son agent, elle lui avait promis un protection discrète à Londres, mon cul !!! Il faut que j'appelle sa famille tu veux bien t'occuper de lui ?

- Comptes sur moi…

Il partit dans la cuisine pour téléphoner, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Tom si en colère, Rob n'avait toujours pas bougé, je m'accroupissais devant lui et lui demanda doucement :

- Rob ? Tu m'entend Rob ? C'est Ellen l'amie de Tom ? Tu te souviens de moi. Son regard sortit du vide, il secoua légèrement la tête. Ecoutes, tu saignes et il faut que je te soigne… tu es d'accord que je te soigne ? Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

Je me levais en douceur et partie vite vers la salle de bain, pris de compresses, une bassine d'eau tiède, de l'alcool , quelques pansement et des points de sutures artificiels, je ne savais pas à quels point les plaies étaient profondes. Je me redirigeais vers le salon et m'installa par terre face à lui. Je mouillais une première compresse, et approcha ma main de son visage :

- Il va falloir que je te touche, est ce que tu es d'accord ?

Il me répondit par un hochement de tête très discret. J'approchais ma main près d'une de ses joues et me mis à laver doucement le sang pour dégager les plaies, il sursauta à mon contact et rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

- Calme toi, doucement, je sais que tu es choqué, je te promet de ne pas te faire de mal… il se détendit.

Je m'appliquer à nettoyer son visage, il avait un œil au beurre noir, la joue droite un peu ouverte, la lèvre inférieure fendu, mais le sang coulait surtout du cuir chevelu, ces folles lui avaient tiré les cheveux jusqu'au sang. J'essayais de contenir ma colère. J'allais commencer à passer le désinfectant quand Tom revint dans le salon :

- Il va comment ?

- Il est amoché…

- Je viens d'avoir sa sœur ainée au téléphone, elle va venir le chercher dans une heure, il sera mieux là bas…

- NON ! Rob venait de parler, je ne veux pas allé là bas, je préfère rester ici… enfin si c'est possible ?

**Chapitre 4 : Premier battement**

- Je n'ai rien contre Rob, je te jure, mais tu ne serais pas mieux auprès des tiens, lui expliquais-je d'une voix volontairement douce.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr … Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer… il parlait comme un petit garçon (laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras, je te jure que personne ne te fera de mal)

- Pas d'argumentation Rob, c'est bon reste tant que tu veux, dis-je plus fermement.

- Merci… répondit-il dans un souffle, pencha la tête et s'enferma à nouveau dans sa torpeur.

Tom n'avait rien dis, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? lui demandais-je le suivant dans l'entrée

- Je rentre, il est entre de bonnes mains, tu fais preuve de psychologie avec lui, je lui ai posé des question tout le long du trajet et il ne me répondait pas, 5 minutes avec toi et… il se sent mieux ici que dans sa famille… Je comprend ça m'as fais la même chose quand je me suis retrouvé dans ton appart à Paris, j'avais l'impression que je ne serai pas mieux ailleurs. Je te dis, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais pourvoir l'aider, c'est grâce à moi qu'il se retrouve ici, je me sens un peu plus utile, je t'appelle dans la soirée.

Il m'embrassa sur le front, il ouvrit la porte et je ne pu m'empêcher de le retenir :

- Tom ! Tu es un ami fantastique… et même si tu as l'impression parfois d'être impuissant tu as une grande qualité, tu ne fuis jamais la souffrance des gens que tu aimes, et c'est très rare de trouver quelqu'un qui sait te tenir la main en te laissant pleurer, sans rien te dire. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais merci… d'être toi et rien d'autre…

Il sourie un moment le regard dans le vide, puis me regarda droit dans le yeux :

- Merci… bon je te le confis, donc ça implique que je veux pas le récupérer plus abimer qu'il ne l'ai déjà ! C'est bien compris ?

- Pas de problème !

- Bye ma belle !

- Bisous à ce soir au téléphone !

Je retournais vers le salon, Rob n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, je me asseyais à nouveau par terre et commença à désinfecter les plaies, il bougea légèrement :

- Je suis désolée, ça pique c'est l'alcool…

- Pas grave, murmura-t-il

Après avoir tout désinfecté, je lui appliquais un point artificiel sur la plaie la plus profonde au niveau de l'arcade. Il n'avait plus rien dis et je décidais de ne pas rompre ce silence. Je le laissais seul dans le salon et alla préparer sa chambre, au 2ème étage juste au dessus de la mienne, j'installais des draps frais, je fermais déjà les volets et augmenta de quelques degrés le thermostat. Lorsque je retourna au rez de chaussée avec la ferme intention de préparer à manger, je découvris Rob allongé sur le canapé à moitié endormie. Je me penchais vers lui, lui caressa doucement sa joue intact du revers de main, il sursauta, je lui souris pour le rassurer :

- Suis moi…

Je lui pris doucement la main, et l'entraina vers les escaliers jusqu'au 2ème étage, je lui montrais les portes :

- Salle de bain, toilettes, ta chambre…

- Et toi tu es où ? demanda-t-il doucement

- Je suis juste à l'étage au dessous, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas, d'accord ?

Il rentra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, il me regarda l'air triste :

- Tu pourrais d'aider à me déshabiller ? J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train...

Je ne sentais aucun sous entendu, je m'approcha, lui retira ses baskets, puis ses chaussettes, il avait un bleu à la cheville gauche. Il déboutonna sa chemise, essaya de sortir une épaule et gémis de douleur :

- Attends je vais t'aider !

Je fis glisser la chemise le long de ses bras l'aidant à en sortir une main après l'autre. Il leva doucement les bras pour m'aider à lui enlever son t-shirt. J'avais si souvent rêvé de le voir ainsi, et mes rêve étaient toujours d'un érotisme fou, mais là le spectacle me bouleversait, il était couvert de petits bleus, sur le torse et les bras. J'avais tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le rassurer ! Il garda son pantalon, s'allongea dans les draps, se mis sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Je quittais la pièce discrètement et referma la porte en douceur.

Je passais la soirée seule, après le diner Tom m'appela comme prévu, me demanda des nouvelles et m'expliqua qu'il avait donné mon numéro de portable à Lizie la plus jeune sœur de Rob. Elle souhaitait le voir rapidement ou au moins lui parler.

Je me mis dans le salon pour écrire un peu, j'avais un tête une nouvelle histoire, mais les personnages n'étaient pas encore très clair. Je mis l'album Takk de Sigur Ros, et écouta plusieurs fois « Hoppipolla », cette chanson me donnait toujours des impressions de commencements et d'infini. Les mots me vinrent plus facilement, mais le personnage principal me restait floue. Vers 3 heures du matin j'entendis du bruit dans l'escalier, je relevais la tête il se tenait devant moi un sourire timide aux lèvres. Il était pied nu et avait remis son t-shirt :

- Euh salut, dit-il timidement en passant la main dans ses cheveux

- Comment te sens tu ?

- Mieux… j'ai l'impression d'avoir fais un horrible cauchemar… Il faut que je passe un coup de fil à ma famille…

- Euh Tom s'en ai chargé, et il a cassé ton portable d'ailleurs, les débris sont toujours par terre.

- Ah et tu sais ce qui s'est dis ?

- Euh je sais pas trop, je sais juste que Lizie veut soit passer ici soit te parler, elle a mon numéro.

- Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas…

Il fut interrompu par un gargouillement en provenance de son ventre :

- Oh mon dieu tu doit mourir de faim ! Viens avec moi dans la cuisine !

- Euh Ellen tu sais je peux me débrouiller, je vais commander à bouffer et…

- Ah Rob ne m'insulte pas, je suis française et il m'est interdit de te laisser manger Junk alors que tu as étais choqué émotionnellement !

- Comme tu veux, dit il en souriant

Il me suivi dans la cuisine et je sortis l'assiette que j'avais préparé pour lui quelques heures plus tôt, du poulet mariné avec du riz à la vapeur, et la passais au micro onde. Il me regardait d'un air surpris :

- Tu avais déjà pensé à moi.

- Non je fais toujours une assiette en plus au cas où un acteur devait venir se refugier chez moi, c'est un principe de base.

- Ah ! Très perspicace de ta part… et ça arrive souvent ce genre de situation ?

- Deux à trois fois par semaine, t'as du bol, Brad Pitt est parti hier, sinon tu aurais du dormir sur le canapé

- Voilà qui ne m'aurait pas dérangé, loin de moi l'idée de perturber tes habitudes avec Brad, je gagnais il souriait et avait l'air de prendre les choses mieux.

- Tu sais Brad n'est pas quelqu'un d'envahissant, mais c'est juste lourd quand il se balade à poil dans la maison, parce qu'à chaque fois je fais une petite crise cardiaque et je perd 18 mois d'espérance de vie et ça me soule un peu…

- Pas cool ce Brad, mais j'ai saisi le message pas de ballade à poil dans la maison !

- Merci pour ta compréhension.

Je posa l'assiette sur la table et il s'assit, j'en profité pour refaire du café. Il commença à manger.

- La vache Tom ne mentait pas quand il disait que tu cuisinais bien !

- C'est vrai Tom t'as dis ça ? C'est gentil.

- Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais…

- C'est réciproque. Je m'asseyais face à lui.

- Au début j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre votre relation, mais maintenant je saisie mieux… il a tant de respect pour toi que l'idée d'autre chose ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit.

- C'est le cas pour moi aussi.

- J'ai de la chance qu'il t'es rencontrée…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pense que personne ne me traiterai mieux que tu ne l'as fais aujourd'hui… C'est vrai ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ?

- Je suis ici pendant 3 jours encore, ensuite je passe noël en France chez mes parents, je peux même te laisser la maison durant mon absence si tu veux ?

- Je verrai le moment venu, il finit son assiette, se laissa aller dans sa chaise et passa la main dans ses cheveux . Aïe !! Il regarda sa main, il y avait un peu de sang, il se mis à trembler légèrement.

Je me levais et me mis debout face à lui :

- Laisses moi regarder… Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux, l'une des plaies c'était rouverte! Pendant que j'observais la plaie, je sentis le visage de Rob s'enfoncer contre mon torse. Il avait besoins d'être rassuré. Il passa ses bras autour de mes cuisses et me serra fort ; je le sentis inspirer et bloquer sa respiration .

Et là pour le première fois depuis des années j'entendis un bruit sourd au fond de moi, mon cœur s'était remis à battre. Je baissa ma garde et mis mes mains dans son dos et posa ma tête à l'arrière de son crâne. Merveilleux. Ce moment était merveilleux.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes. J'avais l'impression que mon univers n'était composé que de nous deux. Je le sentis expirer et à nouveau reprendre son souffle. Je nous séparais doucement et m'accroupis devant lui. Je lui pris les mains :

- Je sais que tu as eu la peur de ta vie, commençais-je, je ne suis pas sure de savoir à quel point, mais je suis certaine d'une chose, c'est que ça passera, la peur, l'angoisse, tu finiras par retrouver la paix…Il regardait nos mains rassemblées

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi… pourquoi ces cris…pourquoi cette hystérie… je ne peux rien pour ces filles, je ne suis personne, je n'ai pas plus à donner que d'importe qui…

- Je penses que tu te trompes,(si tu savais tout ce que tu m'as apporté) l'essence de ce métier et de donner du rêve, de convaincre les gens que les histoires que nous écrivons et jouons pour eux sont réelles. Que ça peut leur arriver, même l'inimaginable. Dans ton cas tu représentes pour un génération le symbole du romantisme…

- Oui… le parfait Edward Cullen !

Je me levais, alla nous servir une tasse de café, pris une chaise et m'assis juste en face de lui, nos genoux se touchaient :

- Encore une fois je ne suis pas d'accord. Edward est tout sauf parfait. Il me regarda d'un air septique. Si je te jure ! Il est prétentieux, se crois au dessus de la race humaine et surtout s'est un foutu prédateur ! La seule chose séduisante, oui je ne te mentirai pas je le trouve séduisant, c'est que c'est un homme amoureux. Il est attentif et protecteur, et surtout il n'a pas peur d'exprimer ses sentiments. C'est que qui manque de nos jours. On est tellement tous conscient de l'aspect éphémère des sentiments amoureux qu'on préfère ne pas se lancer, on est déjà convaincu que ce qu'on ressent ne durera pas.

- Et bien dis donc. Je suis obligé d'admettre que ta vision, très analytique, et plutôt juste…

- Je sais c'est très indiscret mais combien de fois es-tu tombé amoureux ?

- Euh… Quatre fois

- Combien de fois as-tu vécu une relation avec l'être aimé ?

- Euh… Trois fois…

- Combien de fois à tu dis « je t'aime » à quelqu'un ?

- Deux fois…

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis aux autres ?

- Ben… il réfléchis et souris. La séparation avait été si dure lorsque j'avais dis « je t'aime », que je quitte ou non…

- Voilà, on ne s'exprime pas de peur de rendre la séparation trop dure. Mais c'est prétentieux tout ça… Qui sait avec qui on finit nos vie, de qui on tombera amoureux. Je suis persuadée qu'à force d'être peureux on a tué la sentiment le plus fort de l'amour, le sentiment d'infini.

- Tu es seule ?

- Oui

- Depuis le type « trophée dans ta gueule » ?

- Oui…

- Puisqu'on est aux questions indiscrètes , tu l'aimais ce type ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi être avec lui ?

- Je lui donnais sa chance, je pense que l'amour ne vient pas toujours de suite comme un éclair, il faut parfois du temps.

- Donc tu n'avais rien formuler…

- Non

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas vraiment aimé quelqu'un ?

Ma gorge se serrait, mon dieu depuis tant de temps, des hommes il y en avait, mais l'amour non.

- Et bien, à vrai dire… ma voix s'étrangla, et les larmes montèrent très vite et coulèrent sur mes joues.

Mon dieu je pleurais devant cet inconnu, alors que devant Justin, Tom ou ma propre famille j'en était incapable. Le sentiment de honte me dépassa , je me leva avec précipitation, je voulais me cacher. Rob me rattrapa et il se mis sur mon chemin :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? essayais de faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter, je baisser la tête (non ! ne me regarde pas !, ne me vois pas dans cet état ! je t'en prie !)

- Parce que, parce que je suis triste ! il fit un pas de côté et me bloqua à nouveau.

- Pourquoi ? (laisses moi passer !!!!)

- Je ne sais pas ! S'il te plait… il me bloqua à nouveau

- Non hors de question, tu m'a vu à terre et affaibli. C'est quelques choses de fort pour moi ! Je ne veux pas te voir fuir tes souffrances parce que je peux les voir, parce que je peux te voir!

Il pris mon visage dans ses mains, releva mon visage, je tentais de lui échapper mais il me tenait fermement , fit un pas en avant, je reculais jusqu'à ce que je sois dos au mur, il se rapprocha plus, plongea ses yeux dans les miens, je pouvais sentir son souffle :

- Je veux te voir, pas juste te regarder, je veux te voir, toi et pas seulement la femme masquée que tu interprètes. Je me figeais et le fixais à mon tour. (Mon dieu non ! ne vois pas ça, je suis un monstre, je suis ignoble, je ne le mérite pas ! je suis une pénitente ! Prends moi dans tes bras… fais moi oublier mes erreurs et mes doutes… aimes moi !) Il se rapprocha encore et me chuchota « Merci »

Et là il colla ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec force et douceur, il glissa ses mains le long de mon cou, les descendis le long de mes épaules, mes bras, me pris par la taille et me serra contre lui. J'ouvris la bouche et le laissa entrer. Sa langue était chaude et douce, je me laissais envahir de son suc, il avait un goût sucré. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et le serrais plus fort. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et m'appuya un peu plus sur son torse (mon dieu je veux disparaître dans ce baisé).

Mais ma peur repris le dessus, je le repoussais, murmura un « excuses-moi » et monta l'escalier à toute vitesse et m'enferma dans ma chambre. Je m'écroulais sur le lit et explosa en sanglot, je ne sais pas combien de temps, tout ce que je sais c'est que le sommeil me rattrapa.

Je fus réveillée brutalement par un cri, j'étais sous mes couvertures (j'ai pas souvenir mis être mise), le cri venait le l'étage au dessus, je regardais mon réveille, il était 5h36. Je me précipita à l'étage pour voir comment Rob allait. J'ouvrit la porte, la lumière du couloir éclaira son visage, il étais assis dans son lit, le regard dans le vague et paniqué, il bégayait :

- S'il te plait ne les laisses pas me toucher, je ne veux pas qu'elles me touchent…

Je m'avançais vers lui, me mis à genoux dans le lit, le pris dans mes bras en posant sa tête sur ma gorge, lui caressant les cheveux doucement. Je nous poussais vers la tête du lit pour nous allonger :

- Je suis là, rien ne t'arrivera, tant que je suis là, je te promets…

- Alors restes s'il te plait, ne pars plus.

- Je reste.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 5 : Relation**

Je fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui filait à travers les volets, je me tournais sur le côté droit pour m'en protéger. Mes yeux s'entrouvrir le temps d'apercevoir un visage familier, ou en tout cas l'odeur de cette personne était familière, je me sentais en sécurité, mes yeux se refermèrent. Quelques temps après je sentis quelque chose me toucher la joue, très doucement, une caresse. J'ouvris les yeux, fut obligée de les cligner plusieurs fois pour voir nettement. Rob avait rangé sa main droite rapidement avec sa main gauche sous sa tête, il était allongé sur son côté gauche et me regardait en souriant :

- Salut, dit-il d'une voix douce et légèrement cassée.

- hum salut, j'en profitais pour m'étirer légèrement, comme si la situation était des plus normales, et que me réveiller à côté de Rob était une habitude.

- Bien dormis ?

- Comme un bébé… et toi ?

- Le début de la nuit a été chaotique mais ça c'est arrangé après, dit-il avec un sourire un peu malicieux, je décidais de rentrer dans son jeux.

- Ah bon qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- C'est bizarre, j'ai rêvé que j'étais au milieu d'une foule de gens sans yeux mais avec un sourire figés et ils essayaient tous de toucher mes yeux comme pour me les prendre, j'avais la conviction que j'allais mourir mais au moment où je me croyais perdu un ange a fendu la foule m'a pris dans ses bras a chuchoté à mon oreille « je reste » et c'était comme si son souffle était du vent, ça a fait s'envoler la foule et là l'ange m'a gardé dans ses bras et on s'est envolé ensemble.

(La vache il me fait marcher… il a que moi qui fais des rêves de dingues comme ça ! Vas y dis un truc ne lui montre pas que ça te plaît autant que ça t'effraie)

- Il avait l'air de quoi cet ange ?

- Elle…

- Oh ! Alors comment elle était ?

- Pas très grande (salaud)… brune, les yeux verts, mais quelques chose d'étrange dans le regard…

- Quoi donc ? (terrain glissant bonhomme, attention !)

- Je crois que c'était un ange sauveur… qui a besoin d'être sauvé à son tour, il tendit à nouveau le bras et caressa ma joue délicatement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, quelqu'un qui se concentre sur le mal être des autres pour effacer le sien, ou se laver de ses pêchés (ok donc toi aussi tu lis dans les pensées, ils ont décidément bien fait le casting d'Edward), j'ai tort ?

- Je sais pas, je connais pas d'ange…

Il poussa un soupir et se mis sur le dos (ok laisse la porte un peu ouverte et arrêtes de faire la con ! ), je me positionnais également sur le dos, et rapprochais ma tête de la tienne. Là on commença parler de tout et de rien, du lycée, de la galère adolescente, de nos familles, de nos frères et sœurs, de comment ils avaient gérés la célébrité. Nous évitions volontairement de parler travail. Ensuite il me raconta des anecdotes de soirées avec Tom, les bétises qu'ils avaient pu faire ou dire, et il en avait un paquet. Je lui racontais celles que Justin et moi avions accumulées très vite, les défis, et comment un soir où Justin m'avait mis au défis de danser sur un bar en playback sur « Umbrella » de Rihanna et comment je m'étais cassée la figure devant cinq cent personnes en voulant m'allonger sur le bar en pleine chorégraphie, il explosa de rire :

- Comment c'est possible, tu te débrouilles bien en danse pourtant !

- Pas tant que ça (pas là peine de lui dire que j'ai passé plus de 200 heures à répéter avec Just pour les différentes chorégraphies de la série, j'ai déjà assez la honte !)

- En tout cas tu tiens la route à côté de Justin…

- Pas avec autant d'alcool dans le sang et j'ai pas l'habitude du petit espace d'un bar ! Un doute m'envahit, comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Je n'avais pas dansé lors de notre première soirée au Pink… Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Quoi?

- (Comment t'essaies de gagner du temps !) Que je danse des fois avec Justin ?

- Euh… Bah c'est Tom qui me l'a dis, c'est un danseur frustré, il n'a aucun rythme…

- Voilà qui et dommage pour un musicien amateur…

- Je n'irai pas critiquer je suis pas le roi du dancefloor non plus !

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais…

- Eh, je me débrouille quand même mais à côté de ton pote « l'homme élastique » c'est sûr j'ai l'air débile…

Nous savourâmes le silence quelques minutes, je l'entendis prendre une forte inspiration, puis souffler doucement, nous regardions tous les deux le plafond :

- Si tu devais renoncer à tous tes sens et n'en garder qu'un tu choisirais lequel ?

- Un sens !!! Mais c'est horrible de choisir ! Donne m'en deux !

- On voit que t'as fais du commerce toi… ok deux ( mais comment tu sais que j'ai fais du commerce !!!)

- Donc si je devais garder deux sens je pense que ça serait le touché...

Je fus prise d'un élan du courage et sa proximité commençait à me donner des idées, « comme ça je pourrais toujours faire ça… » je me mis sur le ventre, il tourna la tête vers moi, je passais doucement mes doigts de sa tempe au bas de sa mâchoire, « et ça », je passais deux doigts du haut de son front en passant par son nez, sa bouche qui s'entrouvrit légèrement, son menton, son cou et m'arrêtais un col de son t-shirt. Il avait fermé les yeux tout le long, quand il les rouvrit il me fit un petit sourire (...).

- Très bon choix, et très belle explication… et le deuxième sens ?

- L'odorat ! je ne bougeais pas je voulais le taquiner.

- Pourquoi ? je le sentais un peu impatient.

- Il y a certaines odeurs dont je ne pourrais me passer…

- Ah oui, il pris l'air très intéressé en fronçant les sourcils, une fine cicatrice fit son apparition (magnifique), quelles odeurs ?

- Bien il y a celle là, je me penchais vers le côté opposé de son cou et fis glisser légèrement mon nez jusqu'à l'autre côté, je relevais la tête un sourire taquin aux lèvres, il déglutit avec difficulté, « il y a aussi celle là », je m'assis sur mes genoux pour lui montrer que j'avais le dessus, pris son bras gauche et passa mon nez le long en m'arrêtant au plis du coude et en finissant par sa main, il en profita pour me caresser doucement le visage, je reposais ça main sur son torse, « et celle là » et me penchais doucement vers son visage, il se figea, et j'inspirais doucement près de sa bouche entrouverte, il mis une main dessus rapidement :

- Je ne suis pas sûre que mon haleine du matin soit si enivrante… Je me rallongeais sur le côté face à lui.

- C'est ton point de vu (abrutis j'allais t'embrasser !), à ton tour… deux sens dont tu ne pourrais pas te passer ? mon ton était un peu plus sec j'étais vexée que mon plan n'est pas marché .Il se mis sur son coude droit me regarda quelques secondes.

- En premier je choisis la vue.

- Pourquoi ? (pas très sexy tout ça…)

- Et bien comme ça je pourrais toujours voir ça, il enroula sa main autour de mon visage, « et ça », il fit glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux, « et je ne pourrais me passer de découvrir ça…) il défit les boutons de mon chemisier un à un, il dévorait des yeux cet instant et moi je jubilais, mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'il devait forcement l'entendre, il me souleva légèrement, je l'aidais à l'enlever complètement, son bras passa dans mon dos et défis d'un geste mon soutient gorge (petit malin trop rapide, je t'ai pas vu venir !)Il s'était assis sur ses genoux et positionné entre mes jambes, il me m'allongea doucement. Je jetais le chemisier par terre, d'un geste il fit glisser mon soutien gorge le long de mes bras et le jeta également, il approcha une main vers l'un de mes seins (t'as voulu jouer ?), je lui mis une petite tape sur le bout des doigts , il me regarda surpris et un peu vexé :

- T'as dis la vue, pas le touché, donc pas touche ! Je me fis un sourire malicieux. (je vais peut être la regretter cela là…)

- Tu as raison, donc je reprend « il sera dommage de ne jamais voir ces jambes », il regarda mon jean avec avidité mais ne bougea pas, je fronçais les sourcils (ben qu'est ce que t'attends !), « désolé mais j'ai pas le droit de toucher » me dit il avec un sourire narquois.

Ok je l'ai bien mérité, je défis les boutons de mon jeans, releva mes jambes face à lui et m'en débarrassait ( parce que dieu excite je porte en dessous un string noir très acceptable), « tah dah » je croisais les chevilles et les posaient sur son épaule gauche.

- Très… visuellement agréable… (mauvais joueur !), il nous reste le plus précieux, son regard se posa sur mon entre jambe (ok bon on s'en doutait que ça finirait comme ça alors maintenant tu suis parce que c'est plus le moment de jouer les pudiques), Je pris une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, et fis glisser mon string les long de mes jambes, je remis une jambe de chaque côté de Rob, et ouvrit doucement les yeux attendant le couperet tomber. Il ne dit rien. La panique monta ( mon dieu je suis à poil devant Robert Pattinson et il me trouve immonde !!!)

- Satisfait ? demandais-je au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- Ben oui, mais je suis déçu… (oh mon dieu, que le temps s'arrête, pour j'ai le temps de me cacher très loin, au Pérou, en Birmanie, ou en Aveyron !!)

- C'est pas grave… j'étais déboussolée, je tentais de me cacher avec mes bras et mes jambes.

- Non, non,non, c'est pas ça tu es magnifique, t'as pas idée ! Mais qu'est que t'attends pour me demander l'autre sens ? Je me relaxais d'un coup (j'ai du perdre un an d'espérance de vie avec ses conneries !)

- Oh, quel est ton autre sens ? je tremblais légèrement encore sous le coup de la peur.

- Le goût… ( roh mon dieu…. Faites que ce soit bien ce que je pense !)

- Ah ? Et comment ça ?

- Parce que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de gouter ça, il se pencha sur mes lèvres et me donna un long baiser (là on y pense plus à l'haleine du matin, hypocrite !), je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux, les passa dans sa nuque, et commença à remonter son t-shirt (attends je vais pas rester la seule à poil, faut pas pousser !), il me regarda avec sévérité :

- Bah quoi ? J'ai le droit de toucher moi ! J'ai choisi le touché !

- Très bien, très bien, il retira son t-shirt, les bleus étaient toujours là mais cette fois ci mes pensées érotique aussi, et mon dieu qu'il était beau ! « Où j'en étais moi ? ah oui « le goût ». Il m'embrassa à nouveau, et descendis le long de ma gorge, m'embrassa longuement dans le cou , je frissonnais chaque fois qu'il passait sa langue. « Je ne voudrais pas manquer de goûter ça » il se pencha sur mon sein gauche sans le toucher il pris mon téton dans sa bouche, fis tourner sa langue autour (oh mon dieu ! oh touches moi aussi !)

- C'est bon je crois que maintenant tu peux me toucher, haletais-je.

- Vraiment ? dit-il en relevant la tête, je ne voudrais pas briser les règles…

- Touches moi s'il te plait !

- Très bien mais je le fais juste parce que c'est toi… (ouais c'est ça !), il pris mes seins dans ses mains, pris mon sein droit dans sa bouche et continua à me goûter, ses mains étaient en or, douces et toujours au bon endroit, il les passaient dans mon cou, le long de ma gorge, de ma taille (j'en peux plus prends moi tout de suite, à mort les préliminaires !)Il descendit le long de mon ventre avec sa bouche, pris l'une de mes jambes, m'embrassa le pied , la cheville, l'intérieur du mollet, de la cuisse (jamais vu un mec si méticuleux), et passa au dessus de mon sexe (quoi !!!) et longea l'autre cuisse, l'autre mollet, l'autre cheville et l'autre pied. «Je crois que je n'est rien oublié » comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. (tu vas voir si t'as rien oublier, tu sais pas à qui tu as affaire)

- C'est bon ? Bon je vais préparer le petit déj alors, je meurt de faim, je tentais de me relever , il bloqua par les cuisses.

- Moi aussi… il me regarda l'air coquin (et ben voilà !) je me rallongeais , il glissa sa tête entre mes cuisses et commença à lécher doucement mon clitoris (oh !), l'embrassait, le léchait, le suçais légèrement (OH !), il fit glisser un doigt en moi (il a que des bonnes idées ce garçon !), en fit glisser un deuxième, et commença un mouvement de va et viens coordonnées avec ses baisés, mon plaisir me fis cambrer, j'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller, ne pouvant m'empêcher de gémir à chacun de ses gestes, un courant électrique monta légèrement en moi, l'orgasme était proche, Rob le sentit et accéléra la cadence, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier, une petite bombe explosa en moi, déversant une vague de chaleur et de bien être dans tout mon corps. Je reprenais doucement ma respiration, Rob releva la tête et me regarda comme fasciné :

- Si j'ai le droit un troisième sens ce serait l'ouïe…

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je incapable de logique

- Pour t'entendre jouir encore et encore…

- Voilà un projet intéressant, il va falloir le mettre un pratique… je me redressais pour l'embrasser, nous nous assîmes l'un face à l'autre, j'entrepris de lui enlever son jeans, il m'aida tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Il retira rapidement ses chaussettes. Je l'allongeais, lui retira son boxer (on a assez perdu de temps !), le fis glisser le long de ses jambes. Je remontais vers lui en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses, il frémis, je pris le temps de découvrir son sexe en érection, parfait, il était juste parfait, je sentais que lui et moi allions bien nous entendre ( moi c'est Ellen, ta nouvelle meilleure amie). J'avais très envie de le sucer mais je ne devais pas me précipiter. Je mis un peu de salive sur le bout de mes doigts, et le regarda dans les yeux au moment de faire glisser ma main sur son gland, il se tenait en arrière sur ses mains, ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière, je fis quelques mouvement de vas et viens. « Je suis quelqu'un de protocolaire, je ne transgresserai pas les règles, donc je ne te gouterai pas maintenant, mais je promet de me rattraper plus tard » il me regarda avec déception.

- Je comprend, mais il va falloir te rattraper…

- J'y compte bien, je ne pu m'empêcher avant de remonter vers lui de passer rapidement ma langue sur son gland, il trembla.

- Eh, tu triches !!! C'est pas sympa de faire ça !!

- Pardon, ça était plus fort que moi (oh mon dieu ce goût, mais où ils sont tes défauts à toi ?)Je me mis au dessus de lui, m'appuya sur ses épaules pour l'allonger complètement. Je positionnais son sexe en mon entrée, j'étais tellement excitée que je pouvais sentir le sang battre dans mon sexe, je le fis entrer un peu plus avec une lenteur calculée, c'était trop, tout était trop, trop de sensation, trop de complicité avec cet homme que je ne connais pas vraiment. Je poussais jusqu'au bout de son pénis, j'ai une impression d'infini, comme si tout était à sa place, je commençais un mouvement de va et vient, Rob me regardait intensément, suivant mes mouvement de hanche avec les siennes, passant ses mains partout sur mon corps.

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel, c'est tellement bon que ça ne peut pas être réel ! dit il d'une voix suave(c'est à moi que tu dis ça, moi qui t'es fantasmé depuis des années, et mon imagination n'avait pas réussi à aller aussi loin que ça !)

- Je ….

Soudain la porte d'entrée sonna, je m'arrêtais de bouger, Rob me regarda, il chuchota :

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Non… attends un seconde, je prêtais l'oreille, lui toujours en moi, il donna un petit coup de hanche qui me fis gémir, « ça te fait rire ? ».

- Je pourrais t'entendre gémir pendant des heures…

- Ah oui ?

Mais à la porte un bruit de clés se fit entendre. Rob me regarda un peu perdu, mon cerveau se remis en place :

- Merde !!!

- Quoi ?

- C'est Tom !!! Il a les clés il doit venir prendre de tes nouvelles !!!

- Mais il peut pas appeler cet imbécile !

- Il a dut le faire, mais j'ai pas répondu…

- Oh, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu restes ici je vais lui parler et lui dire que tu dors toujours…

- C'est le mieux, parce que là… je ne pourrais pas lui parler sans me faire griller…

- Ok !!

J'entendis la porte se claquer puis la voix de Tom « Ellen ? Rob ? ». Je me retirais de Rob et sortis de la chambre en douceur , Rob me chuchota :

- Euh Ellen !

- Quoi ?

- T'es toute nu chérie…

- (chérie ?!!!!) Je vais prendre un peignoir dans la salle de bain...

Je me glissais dans la salle de bain, m'habilla, tenta de ma recoiffer et descendit rapidement les escaliers . Tom était dans le salon avec un sac de voyage en tissus beige :

- Salut Tom !

- Salut ma Belle comment… Qu'est ce que t'as ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 6 : Improvisation**

- Comment ça qu'est ce que j'ai ? demandais-je d'un ton qui voulait cacher mon anxiété (oh mon dieu, qu'est qu'il a vu ?)

- Ben je sais pas, c'est bizarre t'as les joues toutes rouge… répondit Tom en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis des mois que je bosse avec toi je t'ai jamais vu avec les joues rouge !

- (Evidemment puisque tu ne m'a jamais vu après un orgasme, William étant un gros égoïste dans ce domaine) Je viens de prendre une douche très chaude, j'ai la nuque un peu tendue… donc le changement de température… je désignais mes joues des mes index puis eu un rire j'aurais voulu décontracté.

- Ah, d'accord. Comment va Rob ?

- Ecoute je sais pas trop… il dort encore (tu peux faire mieux chérie, t'es comédienne !).

- Vous avez eu l'occasion de parler un peu ?

- Pas franchement…

- Ah bon ? Parce que avec les casses de café sur le table de la cuisine je me suis dis que vous aviez dus un peu discuter… il regarda vers la cuisine, et sur la table régnaient toujours nos tasses avec l'assiette de Rob (Ben dis donc Tom tu nous as fais une formation au MI5 ou quoi ?)

- Très observateur, on a parlé un peu mais il avait très sommeil, beaucoup d'émotions… Tu veux boire quelques choses ?

- Un thé je veux bien…

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pris rapidement les casses, les vida discrètement dans l'évier pour éviter la question fatidique « ben vous avez pas bu votre café ? », « non Tom parce que je me suis mise à pleurer et Rob m'a embrasser… » quand cette image me revient un l'esprit mon ventre se tordis et mon cœur se serra ( Oh et Rob qui m'attend tout nu là haut…) . Je nous préparais deux tasses de thé , Tom s'assit à la même place que Rob, je m'assis en face de lui en resserrant au passage mon peignoir.

- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé depuis hier aprèm' ? demandais-je

- Eh bien, je suis allé chez Lizzie, sa sœur de Rob, pour la rassurer, je t'ai dis que je lui ai donné ton numéro ?

- Hum..

- Ensuite je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai eu ses parents au téléphone puis son agent. Cette connasse a pris le temps de me rappeler qu'il commençait son nouveau film le 8 janvier et qu'il fallait qu'il bosse son texte, je lui ai dis d'aller se faire mettre… et ce matin je suis passé chez Rob pour lui prendre quelques affaires. J'ai évidemment mis le script dans son sac, si il a la force de travailler… son regard parti dans le vide, il semblait contrarié.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Il y a eu des photos Ellen…

- Des photos ?!!! De l'attaque ?!!!

- Oui des photos faites par les fans, avec des téléphones pour la plus part…

- Et ?

- Et… ce matin ça fait la une de 10 tabloïdes…

- Les enfoirés !!!

- Je sais…

- Et ils disent quoi ses fils de chacal ?

- Ben que Rob s'est fait attaquer, qu'il est traumatisé, qu'il pense arrêter sa carrière… bref beaucoup de connerie sur des images de merde !

- Il va être fou ?

- Ben d'habitude Rob s'en fiche un peu… mais là il a perdu le contrôle, et il a eu très peur… je pense qu'il va vouloir se cacher pendant un moment… pour éviter que ça ne prenne de trop grosses proportions. Les fans de Rob ne sont pas toutes comme ça… il ne faut pas s'en prendre à elles en générales (tu m'étonnes, avec les robinettes on est pas comme ça !!)

- Il ne va pas vouloir rebondir dessus… je comprend.

- C'est gentille à toi d'avoir accepté de te charger de lui…

- Ça m'a parue normal…

- Mais quand même ! Je ne pense pas qu'on m'ait suivi jusqu'ici, en tout cas j'ai bien brouillé les pistes… il peut rester chez toi quelques temps ?

- Bien sûr, je pars chez mes parents dans trois jours, je peux même décaler de deux jours s'il faut, si cette maison est la plus discrète pour lui je peux même la lui laisser !

- Il faudra voir avec lui…il finit sa tasse et la posa sur la table, il m'observa quelques seconde. Qu'est ce que t'as foutu avec ton téléphone ? J'ai laissé deux messages et t'as pas rappelé ! Lizzie aussi a essayé, elle voulait passé voir Rob cette après midi…

- Je suis désolée, j'ai pas mal dormis ce matin et je suis restée dans ma chambre pour pas faire trop de bruit je n'avais pas mon téléphone avec moi… je regardais l'heure pour la première fois sur la pendule de la cuisine, il était 14h30. Ah oui en effet je comprend que tu te sois fais du soucis !

Je me précipitais dans le salon pour récupérer mon portable sur le canapé, étouffé sous un coussin. Je regardais l'écran : 87 appels en absence ! La vache jamais je n'avais eu autant d'appels, sauf la fois où Justin avait donné mon numéro dans un "Saturday Night Live"et là j'en avais plus de 4000. Je me retournais vers Tom il s'était levé, et se dirigeait vers moi, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait même pas enlevé son manteau, il ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps :

- Alors beaucoup de messages ?

- Pas mal oui, je suis navrée encore…

- C'est pas grave pour moi mais préviens Lyzzie rapidement elle se fait du soucis, il mit la main dans sa poche et me tendit ses clés. Tiens.

- Pourquoi tu me les rends ? Je ne comprenais rien, il était toujours le bienvenue, rien ne changeait.

- C'est pour Rob… autant qu'il ait les clés c'est plus pratique !

Je lui pris les clés de la main et le regarda avec insistance quelques secondes, il se passait quelques choses qui m'échappait, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Tom était quelqu'un de discret, loin de Just et de ses blagues graveleuses, même s'il ne savait pas garder les secrets des autres les siens en revanche étaient en sécurité. Je décidais de ne pas chercher plus loin.

- Bon raisonnement, tu t'en vas ?

- Oui j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et ce soir j'ai un rendez vous… dit il en souriant

- Oui Sabrina !!

- Oui, j'ai hâte de la retrouver !

- Tu me raconteras ?!

- Bien sûr ! Comme si on ne se racontait pas tout… il me regardait avec ironie, j'en étais quasiment sure.

- Ok on se tient au courant, promis je répond au téléphone !

- T'as intérêt ! Salut Rob pour moi … (compte sur moi !) Bisous !

- Bisous !

Il passait le pas de la porte tandis que je prenais place dans mon canapé pour écouter mes messages :

"Bonjour vous avez 10 nouveaux messages (ben c'est pas si terrible !) aujourd'hui à 4h02 : « Bonjour ou Bonsoir espèce de saleté (c'était Justin), je te préviens que si tu me rappelles pas de suite mes insultes deviendront de plus en plus salées, à tout de suite garce ! », aujourd'hui à 4h47 « Bon je vois que tu cherches la merde espèce de connasse, tu me blesses énormément, mais bon je ne suis pas surpris de la part d'une traîtresse ! Rappelles moi !» Aujourd'hui à 5h13 « Bon là je vais vraiment m'énerver, je me fous qu'il y ai un décalage horaire de huit heures espèce de pouffe tu me rappelles !!! » ; aujourd'hui à 5h58 « Bon je vais essayé d'être clair, je sais que Rob est chez toi et que vous êtes seuls… en tant que meilleur ami je m'attendais à ce que je sois le premier prévenu, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! A moins que cet anglais te culbute depuis 18h00, heure londonienne, heure à laquelle t'as laissé Tom (Tom bon dieu mais apprend à te taire !!!), ce que je te souhaite ma chérie parce que tu le mérites, il n'en reste pas moins que tu es une salope égoïste de ne pas me rappeler ! » ; aujourd'hui à 6h48 « C'est toujours moi, pétasse, bon je renonce et vais vivre ma vie, lâcheuse, il est possible que je ne te parle plus pendant quelques années à cause de cette histoire, méchante, mais s'il te vient l'envie de raconter les détails croustillants à quelqu'un pense à moi, ptit'pute ! Bisous ! », je rigolais toute seule en me promettant de la rappeler le plus vite possible ; aujourd'hui à 9h12 « Oui Ellen c'est Tom, je vais passé chez Rob en fin de matinée je voulais voir avec lui de quoi il avait besoin, rappelle moi ! » ; aujourd'hui à 10h31 « Bonjour ici Lyzzie la sœur de Rob, c'est Tom qui m'a donné votre numéro, j'aurais voulu avoir des nouvelles de mon frère, s'il pouvait me rappeler rapidement ? Merci. » ; aujourd'hui à 11h44 « Oui c'est reTom, rappelles moi vite je pars chez Rob d'ici une heure ! bisous ! » ; aujourd'hui à 12h36 « Euh rebonjour c'est à nouveau Liz, pourriez vous dire à mon frère de me rappeler, je commence à me faire du soucis, même Tom n'a pas de vos nouvelles, merci d'avance . » ; aujourd'hui à 13h38 « C'est encore Tom, je sors de chez Rob je passe directement chez toi, j'ai les clés si vous êtes sorti je dépose son sac dans l'entrée, mais ça n'empêche que vous pouvait me rappeler ! » ; fin des nouveaux messages , menu principal, pour écouter vos message archivé tapez 1…"

Je raccrochais mon téléphone et consultais la liste des appels en absence, il y en avait au moins trente de Just, une dizaine d'un numéro que je supposais être celui de Lyzzie, dix autres de Tom, une trentaine d'appels en absence en numéro caché, à partir de 13h00, bizarre trente appels en à peine une heure, je pensais à Justin qui regardait si je le filtrais, mais c'était quand même beaucoup.

- Ben qu'est ce que tu fais ? Rob était descendu en boxer et en t-shirt appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte du salon les bras croisés il me regardait un peu déçu.

- Oh excuses moi ! Mais quand Tom est parti je me suis mise à écouter mes messages. Ta sœur en a laissé deux et Tom avait appelais trois fois avant d'arriver pour sa défense !

- Ma sœur se fait du soucis pour rien, dit il en me rejoignant sur le canapé, qu'est ce qu'a dis Tom ?

- Euh il t'a rapporté ce sac, a parlé d'un script à travailler, il a envoyer chier ton agent et il te salue ! Rob rigola.

- Ah ce Tom toujours aussi efficace, il se releva, se pencha vers le sac et fit une rapide inspection (oh ce petit cul !). Il a rien oublié, il est décidément fantastique, j'ai de quoi survivre pendant un mois avec tout ça !

- Euh Rob ? je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet mais le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Oui ? il me tournait le dos, la tête dans ses affaires.

- Tom a parlé d'autres choses, mon ton était hésitant. Il se retourna une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- De quoi il t'as parlé cette pipelette ?

- Il a parlé de photos prise hier après midi… il ne dit rien, je continuais. Il a parlé aussi de tabloïdes et de gros titres… Il remit la tête dans son sac, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus grave. Tu vas bien ? T'es pas trop en colère ?

- Non… je m'y attendais, je les ai vu avec leurs téléphones, c'est pas bon signe en règle général. Il me cachait quelques choses. Je me levais pour le rejoindre au milieu de la pièce m'assis par terre face à lui.

- Tu es sure que ça va ? Il me regarda et me sourit

- Avec cette vue je ne peux qu'aller bien ! Ses yeux se posèrent vers ma poitrine, mon peignoir s'était un peu ouvert et on apercevait un sein. Je refermais mon peignoir rapidement un peu gênée « Oh ben c'est bizarre parce que là je me sens moins bien… » Mais d'où venait cette complicité ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être avec un homme que je connaissais et qui me connaissait depuis toujours ?

- Ok, mais je vais faire ça juste pour que tu te sentes mieux ! J'ouvris mon peignoir et me retrouvais nu face à lui.

- C'est fou ça va beaucoup mieux ! Il s'approcha, s'allongea sur moi, mon peignoir faisait un très bon matelas. Il m'embrassa avec douceur, puis avec plus de passion, ses baisés continuèrent le long de ma gorge et près de mon oreille, il me chuchota « où en étions nous mon ange ? ». Je lui retirais son t-shirt et fis glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes avec mes pieds. Je me positionnais pour que son érection se trouve en mon entrée, il me sourit ;

- A peu près là…

- Je crois que tu te trompes… je fronçais les sourcils, et il poussa en moi de manière douce mais vive, je poussais un gémissement, lui grogna légèrement « voilà, on en était là », je rigolais de plaisir et de bien être, c'était parfait.

Il commença un mouvement de va et viens et firent taire mon rire, ma respiration était saccadée, la sienne aussi, il prenait le temps de m'embrasser, passait sa main libre dans mes cheveux, je remontais mon bassin pour qu'il aille plus loin, il poussa un gémissement plus fort. Après quelques minutes il pris un rythme plus rapide, je ne mettrais pas longtemps à venir, j'étais beaucoup trop excitée par son regard, sa bouche, son souffle et son être tout entier. Soudain je me cambrais, les muscles de mon vagin se contractèrent, je m'accrochais à ses épaules, enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. Il poussa trois coup plus violent, m'accompagnant dans la jouissance. Moi je découvrais des sensations jamais atteintes, j'avais l'impression d'avoir explosé en milliards de petites étoiles, je quittais mon corps. Rob s'allongea sur moi. Cela me permis de m'accrocher à la réalité, comme s'il voulait me garder près de lui et ne pas me laisser m'envoler. J'étais au paradis. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, me sourit :

- Wouf ! me dit-il

- Comme tu dis…

- J'ai l'impression de voir des étoiles… (impressionnant ! je me sens comme un milliard d'étoiles et lui les vois !).

- Bon ça c'est fait…

- Te moques pas !

- Jamais de la vie, s'il y a quelqu'un dont je ne moquerais plus jamais c'est toi ! J'aurais trop peur que tu ne me refasses plus jamais l'amour ! Il rit et s'allongea à côté de moi.

- On peut rester là, comme ça pendant… une dizaine d'années ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça serait dommage que pendant dix ans tu ne prennes pas sur la table de la cuisine, dans la douche, sur le canapé ou dans les escaliers…

- Ah en effet j'y avait pas pensé.

- Et aussi parce que t'as sœur ne devrait pas tarder à appeler la police pour déclarer ton kidnapping…

- Pas faux !

- Bon je vais prendre ma douche comme ça je te laisses parler avec ta sœur, et n'hésites pas à lui dire de venir, je me relevais et regardais cet homme nu sur mon planché (prend une photo mentale !!!).

- Ben t'avais pas parlais d'une douche ?

- La prochaine promis ! Mon téléphone est sur la table pris mon peignoir, l'enfila et monta au première étage prendre ma douche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, j'en profite pour me présenter, donc moi c'est Ellen, je fais partie d'une groupe de filles géniales qui s'appelle les robinettes. Comme notre nom l'indique on est fan de Rob et de Twilight. Cette fic est partie d'un délire, si on devait rencontrer Rob, comment ça se passerait.**

**J'en profite pour vous conseiller "3 jours à New york" de lulupattinson et "Quand le rêve devient réalité" de Solenne2201.**

**J'en profite aussi pour préciser que les parenthèses sont les pensées profondes du personnage, prenez les comme une voix off.**

**Merci à toutes celle qui mon laisser des reviews, vous m'avez vraiment encourager, merci encore!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Répétition**

Je pris une douche bien chaude, j'en profitais pour faire le point sur la situation. J'étais qui je voulais être, j'avais une maison dans la ville où je me sentais chez moi, et pour couronner le tout l'homme dont j'avais toujours rêvé se trouvait dans mon salon, il venait de me faire l'amour comme personne et semblait être aussi à l'aise que moi par rapport à cette situation. (Tu te laisses aller tu sais qu'il y a un problème ! Tom ne dis pas tout, lui non plus, il y a des zones d'ombres, cherches à savoir avant de t'emballer !), je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment de perfection par de la suspicion mal placée, rien n'avait été promis je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter (te revoilà dans le même schéma, on ne te doit rien, surtout pas de promesses, alors que tu te sens mieux quand t'es rassurée comme tout le monde). Je dois prendre ce que le monde m'offre sans rien forcer ! (ne te ment pas à toi-même ! tu le sais, tu le sens, il n'est pas comme les autres, tu n'es pas comme avec les autres… attention, tu ne supporterais pas une nouvelle…) Non ! Je veux être heureuse et ne plus me cacher, il le faut, je ne veux plus être seule.

Je sortais de la douche, me séchais rapidement, mis ma serviette autour de la tête et alla dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'enfilais des sous vêtements coordonnées (ben ouais pas folle la guêpe !)Un jean slim brut, un t-shirt blanc et un pull fin beige. Je retournais dans la salle de bain, me séchais les cheveux, et fis grève de maquillage, sauf un peu d'anti cerne sur la cicatrice entre ma mâchoire et mon oreille gauche, ça j'arrivais toujours pas à l'assumer. J'avais pris mon temps pour en laisser à Rob avec sa sœur et donner des nouvelles à tout le monde.

Quand je redescendais, je le retrouvais assis sur le canapé, accoudé sur ses cuisses, mon téléphone dans les mains, la tête baissée. Visiblement les coups de fils ne lui avait pas fait du bien, je m'approchais pour m'assoir près de lui :

- Tout va bien ? je lui passais la main dans le dos, il releva la tête et s'allongea sur moi, mis sa tête entre mes seins et respira profondément.

- Hum tu sens bon !

- Les merveilles de la douche et des cosmétiques…

- Ça t'embête si on reste un peu comme ça ?

- Pas du tout, je décidais de garder le silence, plongeant ma tête dans ses cheveux et l'entourant de mes bras, nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, je m'endormis.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, j'avais froid, le temps de me rendre compte que Rob n'était plus là… son sac non plus. La panique monta très vite, il était parti, j'avais du faire quelques choses de mal ! Il était parti sans rien dire, un sentiment de vide m'envahis, comme une prémonition, presque un vertige. Soudain le bruit de ma douche se fit entendre, je sursautais. Il était sous la douche ! Je montais les étages, il avait posé son sac dans sa chambre et il était dans ma salle de bain ! Un souffle revint en moi accompagné d'autre chose, une faim dévorante (ben oui t'as pas mangé depuis hier soir !). Je descendais un sautillant vers la cuisine. Alluma la radio et commença à préparer un brunch. Il y a cinq minutes je me sentais tomber, et là je volais (fais attention !!!). Je préparais des pane cakes, du bacon, des muffins aux myrtilles, fis la petite vaisselle. La musique me donnais le rythme, je mis les muffins au four et commença à cuire les pane cakes. La radio passa « Human nature » de Micheal Jackson et je commençais à me déhancher et à chantonner tout en faisant sauter les pane cakes dans une assiette :

- «Looking Out, across the Night-Time, the City winks a sleepless eye, hear her voice, shake my window, sweet seducing sighs... »

Soudain je sentis des bras m'enlacer la taille, il commença à se déhancher avec moi, je me retournais pour lui faire face. C'était bien lui, il n'était pas parti. Il était tellement beau, il avait mis ses cheveux encore humides en arrière, il portait un autre jeans, avec un pull gris chiné, le col de son t shirt qui dépassait (eh ben dis donc tout ça pour moi ?). Nous nous déhanchâmes un petit moment, il se débrouillait bien pour un mauvais danseur, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, il m'embrassa tout en dansant, il coupa notre baisé pour chantonner :

- « Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature» j'explosais de rire, j'avais tellement écouté Rob chanter mais l'entendre chanter ça, c'est trop décalé. « te moques pas de moi ! »

- Non voyons j'adore ! Mais j'ai pas l'habitude de t'entendre chanter ce genre de chose !

- Qu'est que tu as l'habitude de m'entendre chanter ? il fronça les sourcils toujours en dansant avec moi.

- Les chansons connues pour Twilght comme tout le monde je pense (bien négocier ma fille ! bonne réponse, mais évite de lui placer que tu t'écoute toujours « i'll be your lover too » pour te remonter le moral, parce que tu t'imagines qu'il la chante pour toi), il se colla à moi et me chuchota.

- « See That Girl, She Knows I'm Watching, She Likes The Way I Stare » il me souleva et enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille « If They Say : Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature » il me posa sur la table, dieu merci je n'y avais encore rien mis et je venais d'éteindre le four, tout en chantant il m'enleva mon pull et mon t-shirt d'un même geste, il m'observa et sourie, je repris la chanson en chuchotant dans son oreille.

- « Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way », je lui léchais le lobe de l'oreille, il frémit et retira le haut d'un seul geste, il m'embrassa avec passion, et m'allongea. Il défis mon jean et me le retira, pendant ce temps j'enlevais mon soutient gorge, il retira mon string en me regardant avidement, il baissa son pantalon et ce qu'il avait en dessous, me rapprocha du bord de la table et me pénétra facilement, il commença à me faire l'amour sur les « I Like Livin' This Way, I Like Lovin' This Way » de Micheal, et une petite partie de moi était d'accord, j'aimais vivre comme ça, j'aimais « aimer » comme ça… pour les chansons qui suivirent je n'écoutais plus, mon plaisir faisait bourdonner mes oreilles.

Nous finîmes enfin à manger, un peu froid mais ça restait bon, le mieux c'est nous étions nu à table, nos vêtements jonchant le sol. Nous discutions normalement :

- Alors t'as réussi à avoir ta sœur ?

- Oui, la pauvre elle s'est fait un sang d'encre, elle passera en fin d'aprèm, si ça te vas ?

- Bien sûr, mais le problème c'est qu'il va falloir que tu te rhabilles…

- Oui je sais, mais le vrai problème c'est que toi aussi… non je sais, tu reste nu et tu m'attends dans un bain moussant !

- Pourquoi pas, mais je crois qu'il serait quand même plus polie que je l'accueil chez moi, même si l'idée d'être ton esclave sexuelle m'attire énormément ! (Tu ne sais même pas s'il veut que tu rencontre sa sœur, calme ta joie !)

- Il serait en effet plus raisonnable d'agir de la sorte…

- Il n'empêche que juste que là nous pouvons rester nu !

- J'adore toute tes idées… il se pencha vers moi en souriant et m'embrassa

- En revanche il va falloir que je te laisse quelques instants…

- Ben pourquoi ? il avait vraiment l'air déçu, c'était trop mignon

- Il faut que j'appelle Justin, il m'a laissé une quantité de messages il va faire une attaque si je n'appelle pas au plus vite…

- Je comprends… je resterai là, à t'attendre tout nu, je bosserai mon scripte, tout seul… il fit une expression de chien battu.

- Alors dis-toi pour t'occuper que je serai dans ma chambre toute nue, et qu'à chaque fois que mes doigts effleureront ma peau je penserai à toi, lui dis-je d'un air coquin

- Qu'est ce que cette idée me plait… il m'embrassa à nouveau puis il recula, allé va faire ton devoir d'amie, mais n'en raconte pas trop! Je sautais sur mes jambes, prenais mon téléphone sur la table, me retournais et lui sourit d'une manière hypocrite

- Promis ! je montais le marche deux par deux, rentrais dans ma chambre, poussais juste le porte, me jetais dans mon lit et composais le numéro de Justin

Le téléphone sonna quatre fois, puis rien, pas de répondeur, bizarre, je recommençais ma manœuvre, quatre sonneries, cette fois si on décrocha :

- « Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Justin (il avait décroché et imité son répondeur cet abrutis), si vous êtes rien qu'une grosse méchante qui met 12 heures à rappeler merci de na pas laisser de message, puisque maintenant Justin ne vous parle plus, à moins que… »

- Oui, Justin la réponse et oui !

- NON !!!

-SI…

- Alors racontes, comme c'était qu'est qui s'est passé, je veux tout savoir, Tom sais ? Il était vraiment blessé l'anglais chevelu ? Il t'a fais quoi ? Il est toujours là ?

- Oh doucement Germaine, une question à la fois !

Je pris le temps de lui expliquer toute l'histoire, ma crise de larme qu'il ponctua « je suis vexé avec moi t'as jamais pleuré ! », notre câlin du matin « holà chaud le british ! ». Et au moment ou j'allais lui demander pourquoi il avait appelé en numéro masqué plus de dix fois en fin de matinée, j'eu un double appel, en numéro masqué « promis poulette je t'ai pas appelé depuis des heures maintenant… tu ne crois pas que c'est William qui fait son come back ? »

- Non, il n'oserait jamais… trop peu de courage pour ça !

- Tu sais moi je crois dur comme fer à la théorie comme quoi un ex sent quand tu passes totalement à autre chose et c'est toujours là qu'il choisit de reprendre contact…

En bas j'entendais Rob qui écoutait différent album de ma playlist, et depuis un quart d'heure c'était du George Micheal…

- J'y crois aussi à cette théorie mais je ne pense pas que ça marche pour les ex à qui t'as cassé la gueule…

- Pas faux… ça ne peut pas être…

- Non, s'il te plait ne dis pas ce nom, je suis super heureuse aujourd'hui, alors s'il te plait pas son nom, pas maintenant !

- D'accord, d'accord, bon et Tom il l'a pris comment ?

En bas commençais la chanson « I Want Your Sex » Rob montait un peu le son, (ce mec est dingue).

- Ben Tom il a rien pris, il sait rien… mais je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose…

- Perso, je te l'ai toujours dis, je me suis toujours méfié des anglais, humour trop subtil et en plus ils finissent toutes leur phrases par des questions… ça me met mal à l'aise

La porte de ma chambre se poussa, et je vis une jambe apparaître, Rob rentra doucement dans ma chambre tout en faisant un danse pseudo sexy, je contenais mon éclat de rire. Il me fit des sourires coquins et monta me rejoindre sur le lit, je devais abréger la conversation :

- Euh, Just il faut que je te laisse, j'ai un truc sur le feu qui sonne à la porte… (phrase code pour te dire je peux plus te parler).

- Déjà ? dis moi c'est un affamé ton vampire sans crocs ! T'as pas autre chose à faire ?

Rob commençait à m'embrasser dans le cou, et posa une main sur mon sexe.

- Euh si je suis débordée là, on se rappelle ?

- Profites ma belle, tu me manques gros bisous !

- Merci Just, bisous.

Je raccrochais, jetais mon téléphone par terre et enroula mes bras autour de Rob :

- Alors monsieur le chippendale… qu'est ce que tu viens chercher ?

- Ben la même chose que Georges Michael…

- Oh tu veux mon sexe ?

- Oh oui et tout le reste autour, il replongea dans mon cou, l'excitation monta très vite, maintenant je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le manger.

Je le retournais sur le dos… lui monta dessus et commença à descendre le long de son corps tout en l'embrassant partout où mes lèvre pouvait l'atteindre.

- Oh le protocole est levé ? demanda-t-il en haletant

- Oui, je plongeais ma bouche vers son sexe, et joua un long moment avec.

Il fourrageais mes cheveux, bénissais les dieux, me disait d'arrêter quand s'était trop bon, je m'appliquais à lui faire perdre la tête.

- Je veux venir en toi… me murmura- il- à un moment, je me stoppais.

Il s'assit face à moi, me pris dans ses bras, plaça chacune de mes jambes sur ses cotés, le voir tellement excité m'avais tellement plu qu'il vint en moi avec facilité. Il me pénétra de manière vive, presque forte, je poussais un gémissement de plaisir. Mon orgasme fut rapide, il poussa en moi de manière précise, tout en me tenant par la nuque :

- Viens avec moi mon ange, viens pour moi… me dit il comme une prière.

Ma tête partie en arrière, quelques seconde, j'explosais à nouveau, et me repliais sur lui, ma tête sur son épaule, la sienne sur une des miennes. Nos bras nous serrant mutuellement, seul nos hanches bougeaient de concert. Un deuxième orgasme fit son apparition, Rob me suivi. Nous relâchâmes notre étreintes dans un baisé tendre et voluptueux. J'étais au paradis, je n'avais pas d'autre explication à tant de bonheur partagé.

Le reste de l'après midi fut plus tendre, nous avions finis par nous rhabiller, et avions passé le peu d'heures qui nous rester avant l'arrivée de Lizzie devant la télé, la BBC repassait de vieux épisodes « East Enders », et Rob tentait de m'expliquer l'évolution des différents personnages, j'étais tout de même perdu.

On sonna à la porte vers 18h30, je me levais pour ouvrir, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, je ne savais pas ce que Rob attendait de moi, donc je décidais d'improviser selon son attitude. J'ouvris la porte, une jeune femme blonde et ravissante aux yeux bleu-vert se tenait devant moi, au premier abord j'eus du mal à voir le lien de famille mais lorsqu'elle me sourit je reconnu le sourire de Rob :

- Bonsoir je suis Lizzie, vous êtes Ellen c'est ça ?

- Bonsoir Lizzie, oui c'est bien ça entrez je vous en prie, Rob attend dans le salon, donnez moi votre veste…

Elle rentra dans le hall, me donna son trench, elle portait une robe en laine marron et des bottes assorties, elle avait beaucoup de goût et surtout beaucoup d'élégance. Rob l'attendait debout dans le salon. Lorsqu'ils se virent, ils se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Rob avait un sourire merveilleux aux lèvres, il était vraiment content de voir sa sœur. Ils prirent place tous les deux sur le canapé, je m'accoudais sur le chambranle de la porte (prête à m'enfuir en fait, si je me sentais de trop) :

- Ben dis donc elles t'ont pas manqué ses folles, exclama-t-elle en observant son frère de plus près

- C'est peu dire, mais ça va…

- Tom m'a dis que tu ne parlais pas, que tu étais prostré !

- Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, une fois ici, je me suis senti plus en sécurité…

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de l'avoir recueilli et soigné avec tant de discrétion, dit-elle en s'adressant à moi

- Je vous en pris, c'est tout naturel.

- Oui, Ellen a plusieurs jobs, elle est scénariste, comédienne et ange gardien à ses heures perdues, dit Rob en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Lizzie l'observa en plissant les yeux, puis me regarda moi, et à nouveau lui. Je décidais de changer de sujet et de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Lizzie ?

- Un thé serait le bienvenue !

- Rob, tu veux quoi ?

- Une bière si tu as (ça c'est mon Rob ! attends il est 18h30, l'heure de l'apéro)

Je m'éclipsais dans la cuisine, prenais mon temps. Je ne captais pas leurs conversations, mais elle semblait un peu agitée, surtout du côté de Lizzie, elle devait vraiment être en colère contre ces fans.

Lizzie repartie une heure plus tard, Rob et moi passions une soirée au calme, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il choisit un dvd, « Cash back », j'avais une affection particulière pour ce film, mais surtout j'avais eu une aventure avec Sean, mais ça Rob n'avait pas besoin de la savoir. Une fois le film fini, nous allâmes nous coucher ensemble, mon dieu que tout cela me semblait normal, moi qui étais la pire des sauvages, qui acceptais de dormir avec quelqu'un au bout d'un mois de relation. Nous fîmes à nouveau l'amour, cette fois ci d'une manière plus tendre, en prenant notre temps. Au moment de nous endormir, il entrelaça nos doigts et me demanda en chuchotant :

- Promets-moi de rester…

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je m'en aille ?

- Je sais…

- Vraiment ?

- Je sais que tu es une femme que peux vite fuir et tout reprendre en partant…

- Je te promets de rester tant que j'ai des raisons de le faire !

- Je suis une bonne raison ?

- Oh que oui, la meilleur des raisons !

Il m'embrassa vivement à peine ma phrase fini, nous passâmes la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuné, je l'aidais à travailler son script, un drame romantique (encore !) où il avait le rôle d'un beau gosse torturé (encore) face à une relation impossible (encore !!!), le dialogue était bien écrit, mais l'histoire manquait de substance, au bout de la dixième page j'explosais :

- Bon sang Rob, ce film est très moyen ! T'as pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà fait tout ça ?

- Je sais , mais depuis Twilight, on ne me propose que ça ! J'adorerai qu'on me propose un rôle différent… mais… je n'ai pas encore cette crédibilité !

- C'est de la connerie ça !

- Quoi ?

- Tes rôles avant Twilight étaient éclectiques et stimulant… rien à voir avec ton âges ou ta crédibilité !

- Tu as vu mes autres films ?

- (ah ah piégée, imbécile) oui d'abord Vanity Fair, avec Tom et ensuite quelques autres… mais là n'est pas la question !

- Où elle est la question alors ?

- Regarde des carrières comme celle de Brad Pitt !

- Décidemment lui tu l'aimes bien lui…

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais il a commencé comme toi, avec des rôles de romantiques torturés, mais lorsqu'il en a eu marre, il a mis un grand coup de pied dans « ce qu'on attendait de lui » et s'est lancé dans autre chose : Snatch, Fight Club, Seven, l'armée des douze singes… sont tout autant de film qui lui ont permis de se faire une carrière plus riche et différente ! On le voit toujours comme un beau gosse, mais le type il a fais connaitre des projets que personne n'aurait s'il ne s'y était pas intéressé !

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il faut que je joue les fous pour qu'on me prenne au sérieux ?

- Je te dis recommence par des petits projets, mais qui te donne la possibilité de montrer que tu sais jouer autre chose que le romantique brisé !

- Tu vois quoi toi comme genre de rôle ?

- Ben moi je frapperai fort, je te verrai bien dans un rôle de beau salaud, ou un rôle de traître… tu vois, tu resterais sexy, et je pense que tu le seras toujours, mais justement tu prendrais le spectateur à contre poil ! Oui un beau rôle d'enfoiré, qu'on ne peut que détester…

- Ça me plait bien…

Nous reprîmes les répétitions, qui nous menèrent jusqu'au canapé, pour jouer la scène de sexe… jusqu'à ce qu'on ne joue plus.

La journée passa vite. Vers 18h Rob voulu sortir pour acheter à manger, indien de préférence. Malgré mes objections, on pouvait très bien se faire livrer, il insista pour sortir, il se camoufla sous son manteau, pris mon écharpe et mon bonnet bleu et sortit tout content.

J'en profitais pour ranger un peu. Je retrouvais mon téléphone sous un coussin, et y vis 4 appels en absences, numéro masqué. La situation commençais à me faire peur, et juste à ce moment mon téléphone sonna de nouveau, en affichant numéro masqué, je décrochais à la première sonnerie :

- Allo ?

- Allo, bonjour, je voudrais joindre Rob s'il vous plait… (une voix de femme)

- Ah désolée, il vient de sortir, je peux prendre le message ?

- Oui s'il vous plait je cherche à le joindre depuis deux jours, je me fais du souci, avec toutes ces histoires.

- Je peux vous dire qu'il va bien, je lui dis de vous rappeler lorsqu'il rentre ?

- Oui dites lui que Nikki a appelé, je suis sa fiancé…

Le monde venait de disparaitre… « Sa fiancé », je ne sentais plus mes jambes, je m'écroulais sur le canapé, je respirais avec difficulté, « sa fiancé » :

- Allo ? Allo ? Vous êtes là, roh mince ça a coupé !

- Non, non, je suis là, je lui transmets le message, bonne soirée

- Merci au revoir !

Je restais là quelques secondes le temps de trouver la force. Je me levais, partis dans ma chambre pris un sac, y fourras un maximum de chose, passa dans la salle de bains. Je pris les billets d'avions pour aller chez mes parents. Je redescendais rapidement les marches, pris mon manteau, mon sac à main, mon téléphone. Je cherchais un papier et un stylo, écrivais ces quelques mots : « Nikki a appelé, elle se fait du souci pour toi, ne me cherche pas je suis partie, trop loin pour toi. » Je laissais le mot sur la table basse.

Je chargeais ma voiture, pris la route pour l'aéroport. J'avais une boule douloureuse dans la gorge, je n'arrivais pas à respirer normalement. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je me garais, rentrais dans le hall et réfléchis quelques instants. Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau, je l'ignorai. Je ne voulais pas aller chez mes parents, il fallait que j'aille plus loin. J'échangeais mon billet, par chance, le vol pour ma nouvelle destination était dans une demi-heure, juste le temps d'enregistrer mes bagages. Mon téléphone vibra encore, je l'éteignais.

Je pris place dans l'avion, mis mon Ipod sur les oreilles, chercha le mode aléatoire, « What if » de Coldplay démarra. L'avion décolla enfin, au moment ou je quittais le sol anglais, je fondis en larmes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes, un nouveau chapitre, bon Rob n'est pas très présent, mais c'est pour mieux revenir! j'en profites pour encore vous remercier**

**Anne: en effet c'est bien Nikki Reed, il aura même une confrontation plus tard (hola le spoiler!)**

**Nattie : c'est bon cette fois j'ai bien eu ta review, merci, et désolée je vous laisse encore en suspend**

**Scotty : merci pour les bonnes ondes, toujours très efficaces!**

**Emma : moi aussi j'en veux un mec comme ça!!!**

**Melanie : Merci pour les reviews anonymes... je ne maitrise pas encore bien le site!**

**Lulu: Merci pour t'es conseille et ton assistance ""**

**Soso : Merci tout court, c'est toi qui m'a soufflé la force de m'y mettre**

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si l'histoire n'est pas claire, il y a parfois certains éléments que j'oublie, je connais trop bien cette histoire pour la rêver tous les jours**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Disparition**

J'étais toujours dans l'avion, et malgré tous mes efforts je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'à Rob, à mon incompréhension, à ma colère, à ma déception. Ma crise de larme était vite passée, je pleurais rarement et en règle générale c'était souvent très rapide. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit sur cette Nikki, pourquoi ne jamais l'avoir mentionnée ! En tout cas une chose était sure, elle était en contact avec Tom ou la famille de Rob, sinon comment aurait-elle eu mon numéro… Il fallait que je change de numéro, même si je savais qu'il ne me courrait pas après, je devais disparaître, ne plus être accessible, j'étais trop affaiblie, je m'étais trop laissée aller. Je devais reprendre les choses en mains, et le cour normal de ma vie. Mais pour le moment j'avais trop de peine, je devais trouver un refuge pour me cacher et prendre le temps de digérer cette histoire.

L'avion se posa quelques heures plus tard, je récupérais mes affaires, pris le premier taxi, nous étions au milieu de l'après midi ici. Je donnais l'adresse au chauffeur, qui fronça les sourcils et me regardant dans le rétroviseur :

- Je vous connais vous, z'êtes pas une actrice ou un truc du genre ?

- Oui en effet je suis actrice, je travaille sur un soap…

- Mais oui, z'êtes la française de Justin Timberlake ! Comment vous me faites rire tous les deux, j'avais adoré les parodies qui vous aviez fais pour le SNL !

- Merci beaucoup, (voilà concentre toi sur ton travail, ce genre de rencontre tombe à point nommé)

Le chauffeur était d'une bonne humeur communicative, mais ma douleur était trop profonde pour s'effacer ainsi. Il me déposa devant le portail de la villa. Il se mit à pleuvoir, ce que j'aimais particulièrement dans cette ville, la pluie avait toujours une lumière particulière, le soleil perçait toujours les nuages, cela donnait aux goûtes des reflets dorés. J'en étais sûre maintenant, j'avais bien fait de venir. Je sonnais au portail, je vis la caméra de surveillance se diriger vers moi, je fis un signe amical, puis une grimace. Un courant électrique passa et entre-ouvrit le portail. Je m'y faufilais ; remontais une allée de pierres plates. La villa se présenta entre les arbres, elle avait des allures d'hacienda avec ses murs ocres et son grand perron, je montais les trois marches, je n'eus pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit en trombe, Justin se présenta un torchon à la main :

- C'est pas que je suis pas content de te voir, mais bordel, qu'est ce tu fiches ici ?...

- J'ai besoin d'aide… tu peux me cacher chez toi ?

- Mais évidemment ! Mais te cacher de qui ma belle ?

Pas cette question, mes épaules tombèrent ainsi que mes sacs, je fus secouée de tremblement, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, mes jambes cédèrent et je me retrouvais assise par terre au milieu de mes affaires. Justin lâcha un « Putain de merde ! », il me prit dans ses bras comme une petite fille, je m'agrippais à son t-shirt et pleura de plus bel, cachant mon visage dans son cou. Il me porta dans la maison, je ne voyais rien, j'entendis la voix familière de Jessica qui semblais inquiète :

- Oh mon dieu Ellen ?! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? J'étais incapable de répondre, Justin lui répondit déconcerté

- J'en sais rien, mais je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, je vais la mettre dans la chambre d'ami, tu veux bien prendre ses affaires, elles sont restées dehors.

- J'y vais…

Justin me déposa sur un lit et s'accroupit face à moi, il cherchait à capter mon regard :

- Ecoute mon cœur, t'es pas obligée de tout me dire, mais est ce qu'il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un que tu es là ?

- Non, c'est bon j'appellerai mes parents plus tard… réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

- Eh bien, moi qui te reprochais de t'avoir jamais vu pleurer…

- Je suis désolée, criais-je presque.

J'explosais à nouveau, mon dieu je n'avais pas pleuré comme ça depuis… depuis quatre ans.

- Vas y mon cœur il faut que ça sorte, ne te retiens pas… Jess et moi on est là, on t'aidera

- Merci…

Jess rentra dans la chambre et posa mes sacs :

- Alors ?

- On verra après, pour le moment il faut qu'elle pleure, elle nous racontera ça plus tard.

- Je suis à côté.

- Merci mon amour, à tout de suite.

Je restais dans les bras de Justin un bon moment, mes sanglots se calmèrent doucement, et je finis par m'assoupir, trop épuisée par tant d'émotions.

Je me réveillais toute habillée, dehors la nuit était tombée. Je savais où j'étais, mais il me fallu quelques secondes pour savoir pourquoi. Lorsque ma mémoire s'éclaircit, la boule de ma gorge réapparue, mais pas les pleures. Je sortais de la chambre, traversais la maison et trouvais Justin dans le grand salon, assit sur le canapé, face à un grand écran plat, il regardait un match de basket, je m'approchais, m'assis près de lui, pris une bière dans la glacière à ses pieds et l'ouvrit :

- Comment tu te sens mon petit chat ?

- Ben, déshydratée d'avoir tant pleuré… Il est quelle heure ?

- A Los Angeles où à Londres ?

- Ici…

- Il est 0h30 !

- Ben dis donc j'ai sacrément dormi !

- Oui ! six heures ! J'ai eu Tom au téléphone !

Je me figeais sur place, ma boule gonfla et mon cœur se tordit, Justin m'observait, en continuant :

- Il voulait savoir si tu étais chez moi, j'ai répondu que non que tu devais être chez tes parents… j'ai bien fais ?

- Oui, merci.

- Qu'est qu'il l'a fait le chevelu ? J'ai le droit de savoir ou c'est secret défense, et tu risque ma vie si tu me le dis ?

- Non, c'est pas secret défense… il m'a menti… il est fiancé avec une certaine Nikki…

- Tu déconnes ?! Nikki ? Comme Nikki Reed ?!

- Tu sais quoi j'en ai rien à foutre de savoir quelle Nikki c'est, ça peut être Nikki Larson, les faits sont là il est fiancé, et il m'a roulé, il est entré dans ma vie et il m'a roulé…

- Attends, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, depuis le temps que t'es obsédée par ce mec, que tu fais des recherches, que tu suis son actualité, tu ne savais pas qu'il était fiancé ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est, les rumeurs… mais jamais de preuve, et tu vois bizarrement j'aurais vraiment pensé que s'il était avec quelqu'un c'était avec Kristen !

- Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a donné comme explication, « j'y pensais plus... désolé »

- Il m'a pas donné d'explications…

- En plus, décidément quel con !

- Je suis partie avant qu'il ne revienne, Nikki a appelé pendant qu'il était parti acheter à manger… je pris un air penaud.

- Ellen !! C'est pas vrai !! Tu t'es cassé comme ça ?!! Sans explications ?!! Mais qu'est ce qui te dis qu'elle t'a dis la vérité ?!! Que c'était pas une tarée ?!!

- Tom avait donné mon numéro seulement à la famille de Rob ! Comment une tarée pourrait avoir ces infos si vite !!!

- Arrêtes, pas à moi Ellen ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, toi et ta manière t'attendre que ça pour t'enfuir !

- Je ne me suis pas enfuie ! J'ai juste pas géré mon chagrin ! Et pour attendre quoi ? « je suis désolée, j'aurais dut t'en parler avant, mais je voulais vivre le truc, je ne veux pas te perdre… mais je ne veux pas la perdre non plus… blablabla.. », j'ai déjà entendu tout ça avant, pas besoin de me faire baratiner gratos !

- Ok, donc le chevelu on le met dans la case « je veux plus jamais te voir » ou bien dans la case « si je te vois baisse les yeux » ?

- On s'en fout, je veux juste l'éviter pour le moment, je… je suis… trop…

- Oh nom de dieu !!!

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas vrai !!

- Mais quoi ?!!

- T'es tombée amoureuse de ce type ?!!!!

- Mais non, on ne tombe pas amoureux comme ça en même pas trois jours !!

- On arrête ton charre ! Tu le kiffes depuis des années, t'as une aventure de malade avec lui, et tu t'enfuis sans même prendre le temps de lui mettre la honte de sa vie !! A d'autres ! C'est à moi que tu parles, pas à un inconnu !

- … Je sais plus… tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis pas prête à le revoir, je tomberai dans le panneau des excuses bidons…

- Roh mais quel con l'autre, j'espère au moins qu'il a compris se qu'il a perdu…

- Oui il doit être dégouté d'avoir perdu un plan cul si facilement acquis !

- Je pense pas que t'es raison sur ce coup là …

- On ne saura jamais, bon on peut mater le match ou tu veux qu'on parle sentiments pendant encore quelques heures ? Parce que sinon on se matte Orgueil et Préjugés et mangeant des « Oréo » et du lait…

- Ah, et revoilà mon amie cynique et glaciale, avec son humeur de chien, je vais me marrer moi…

- Arrête t'adore ça quand je suis d'une humeur de chien…

- C'est pas faux, tu me fais bien rire !

- Où est Jess ?

- Elle est partie se coucher, elle se fait du souci pour toi.

- Ahhhh, arrêtes ! on a dit on regarde le match !!!

- D'accord, d'accord !

Vers une heure du matin, je rallumais mon portable, vidais la boîte vocale sans l'écouter ainsi que les sms. Il fallait que je prévienne mes parents que je ne viendrais pas pour noël. Il était 9H00 en France, ils étaient joignables, mon père décrocha rapidement :

- Allo ?

- Mon papounet c'est moi !

- Oh une petite fille ? Comment ça va ?

- J'ai connu mieux… je suis désolée, je vais pas pouvoir me libérer pour Noël…j'ai un empêchement.

- Voilà qui est fâcheux… est ce que cet empêchement a à voir avec un jeune anglais aux yeux bleu ?

- (Quoi ?!!!!) Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Cette nuit un charmant jeune anglais est venu toquer à notre porte, il voulait absolument te parler (sans déconner !), j'ai mis une bonne heure à le convaincre que tu n'étais pas là (non mais pour qui il se prend !!!), il m'a laissé un message pour toi… tu veux…

- Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je m'en contre-fous ! En revanche je suis désolée qu'il soit venu vous déranger…

- Il ne nous a pas dérangé du tout, il est resté très poli…

- Ça pour être poli, et puis mignon en plus ! rajouta ma mère d'une voix lointaine.

- Le fait qu'il soit déjà passé par ici peut-il te libérer de ce fameux empêchement ? demanda mon père. C'est demain Noël… il est toujours temps pour toi d'arriver !

- Je sais merci, je vais rester quelques jours ici… mais promis je passe vous voir avant le nouvel an !

- Très bien ma chérie… mais tu vas nous manquer

- Vous me manquerez aussi, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie…

- On t'aime, prend soin de toi !

- Je vous aime aussi, à très vite !

Je raccrochais tout en culpabilisant, mais mon mauvais caractère seul Justin était capable de le supporter. Et il était hors de question de gâcher les fêtes en famille avec mon humeur de chien ! Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il avait pris à Rob de venir déranger mes parents ! Je retournais dans le salon en pensant à ça, Justin me regarda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe espèce de fille indigne !

- Rob est venu chez mes parents…

- Non !! Il remonte dans mon estime ce jeune homme !

- Ah bon ? Je sais pas…

- Houlà ! Toi tu commences à douter. Ça t'embêtes qu'il soit venu jusque chez toi, mais tu te demande pourquoi se donner tant de mal…

- Peut être…

Les jours passèrent rapidement, et pour me redonner le sourire Justin était le champion. Me faisant des chorégraphies dès le matin sur des chansons improbables, le premier matin il me réveilla avec « wake me up » de Wam, il portait un short rose fluo et sautait partout. Je passais Noël avec Jess et la famille de Justin. Je regrettais ne pas avoir changé d'avis et ne pas être allé chez mes parents.

Une semaine plus tard, j'avais changé de numéro, avait demandé à Tom de récupérer mes clés auprès de Rob sans plus d'explication, d'ailleurs Tom n'en demanda aucune (vraiment étrange). J'avais pris un avion pour Paris, puis un autre pour Pau, ma mère était venue me chercher.

Je passais quelques jours en famille. Le 8 janvier j'étais de retour à Paris, dans mon appartement. Je reprenais un rythme de vie normale, il m'arrivait de penser longuement à Rob, mais je me soignais. Tom vivait toujours avec moi, et il faisait preuve d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Pas une insinuation, ni d'anecdotes, rien.

La « Robvisioconférence » arriva vite. Nous étions un lundi soir. Les filles connaissaient toutes l'histoire des mes trois jours en décembre, donc tout le monde évitait d'en parler, nous prenions des nouvelles de toutes, quand soudain Solenne se jeta à l'eau :

- Ecoute Ellen je sais que tu veux pas en parler, mais j'ai trouvé une interview de lui qu'il a faite il y a une semaine sur le tournage de son nouveau film… il ne dit rien sur Nikki, mais il fait certaine allusion, franchement tu devrais lire… je peux t'envoyer le lien ?

Toutes les filles hochèrent de la tête.

- Ça vaut vraiment le coup ?

- OUI !!! dirent les robinettes en cœur

- Bon très bien envoie moi ça !

Je conservais le lien jusqu'à la fin de la discussion. Après avoir dis au revoir à toutes je me mis à lire l'article. Des questions basiques sur le nouveau tournage, sur le succès de Twilight au Box office, mais la question sur ses projets m'interpella :

- Que voudriez-vous faire ou jouer maintenant que vous êtes libre ?

- Je voudrais casser mon image de romantique torturé… passer du côté des beaux salauds ça m'intéresse (ben au moins t'auras retenu ça…).

Puis plus loin le journaliste lui demandait s'il croyait en sa bonne étoile, pour avoir démarré sa carrière si vite, la réponse de Rob fut étonnante :

- Je crois plus aux anges qu'aux bonnes étoiles, l'étoile brille longtemps, alors qu'un ange ça peut s'envoler à n'importe quel moment en vous laissant seul avec vos projets et vos regrets… je pense que le vent peu tourner très vite, à vous de lutter contre !

En effet voilà une interview intéressante. Soudain je sentis comme un souffle en moi, puisque j'étais en colère contre lui, j'allais le lui écrire son rôle de salaud. Je m'installais confortablement et repris le projet que j'avais commencé, il y a quelques semaines. Mon personnage principal pris rapidement les traits de Rob, il s'appellerait Yann, serait un agent infiltré du MI5, pour détrôner un grand criminel (un irlandais du nom de O'Malley) et trahirai tout le monde à la fin. L'histoire pris déjà forme pendant la nuit. D'autres personnage firent leur apparition, le bras droit d'O'Malley, ainsi que la femme d'O'Malley, une dégénérée. Je confrontais Yann face à l'angoisse d'un autre agent infiltré dans cette famille de criminel… en bref la nuit fut productive.

Je passais les trois mois qui suivirent à finir le scénario, « Janus », à l'envoyer à différentes boîtes de prod' et à tourner la fin de la saison 3 de « Bande originale ». Nous étions début mai, nous tournions les derniers épisodes de la saison, Just faisait une apparition, et le final se déroulait à Londres, Cali courait retrouver Dan. Ce dernier était parti suite au décès de sa grand mère et avait demandait à Cali de l'accompagner, toujours bloqué dans cette relation très physique Cali avait préféré décliner et rompre. Après réflexion elle décidait de le retrouver à Londres pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, bref du grand sentimentalisme.

Je me retrouvais dans ma maison de Londres pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'avais le cœur serré (arriveras tu un jour à tourner cette foutue page, trois jours ça n'a duré que trois jours !!!). Rien n'avais bougé, les draps dans lesquels Rob avait dormi était toujours là, je faisais une rechute et m'allongeais dedans. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon imagination mais son odeur était toujours là, je pouvais presque le sentir. Enfouis dans ma connerie, je ne touchais à rien, ça me donnais l'impression qu'il pouvait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais la vérité c'est que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle depuis des mois, il ne rentrerait pas…

Un soir mon téléphone sonna, je décrochais tout finissant de mâcher une bouchée de pain :

- Ouais ?

- Bonjour je souhaiterai parler à Ellen, je vous pris, dis une voix d'homme avec un fort accent américain.

- C'est elle-même ;

- Bonjour, je suis Quentin Tarentino, je vous appelle par rapport à votre scénario « Janus »…

- Justin, t'es trop con, t'as pas autre chose à faire que de me saouler, je mange là !

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger pendant un repas, mais ce n'est pas Justin…

- Vraiment ? C'est pas toi Justin ?

- Vraiment… Je suis très intéressé par cette histoire et je souhaite la réaliser, pourrions-nous nous rencontrer ?

- Euh oui évidemment M. Tarantino, quand est ce que vous êtes disponible ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question

- Euh… je rentre à Paris dans deux jours, pourriez vous m'y retrouver ?

- Avec plaisir… je souhaite vraiment parler avec vous, surtout pour votre suggestion de castings…

- Ah qu'est ce qui vous dérange ? Vous savez ce ne sont que des suggestions, des acteurs qui me sont apparus au moment de l'écriture…

- Oui je sais bien, j'écris de la même façon, j'ai déjà pris contact avec Gary Oldman pour le rôle d'O'Malley…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Il est très intéressé !

- C'est fantastique !!!

- Je trouve aussi, mais je veux surtout voir avec vous pour le rôle de Yann, vous n'avez rien indiqué…

- Oh oui…

- J'ai une idée en tête mais je voulais votre avis…

- Je vous écoute ?

- Que pensez-vous de Robert Pattinson ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà les explications, merci encore pour vos reviews, j'ai toujours le coeur qui se serre quand je les lis : **

**Emma : c'est l'essence même du personnage de ne plus laisser sa chance à qui que se soit, surtout en amour...**

**Anne, j'adore aussi Tarantino, alors je me fais plaisir... je pense que vous aurez le droit au tournage et tout**

**Nattie : Je suis comme toi fan de Gary, de son Dracula et de son Sirius, l'objet de nombreux rêves**

**Lulu : merci encore pour tout et surtout pour ton enthousiasme**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Explication**

Nous avions terminé la saison. Toute l'équipe du tournage retournait à Paris, où nous allions tous nous retrouver pour faire la fête.

Retrouver mon appartement parisien fût rafraichissant, j'avais très largement rechuté vis-à-vis de mon manque de Rob, et je ne souhaitais surtout pas continuer.

Un soir, je préparais mon entretien avec Quentin pour le lendemain, Tom vint me voir avec un air malicieux sur le visage :

- Je peux te parler ? commença-t-il avec un petit sourire

- Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Eh bien tu te rappelle de cette fille… Sabrina…

- La maquilleuse de l'équipe n°2, avec qui tu sors ? Oui je me rappelle…

- Bon elle va venir passer la soirée ici…

- Oh tu préfères que je m'en aille ?

- Non, non pas du tout, je veux juste savoir si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai vraiment que tu la rencontre.

- Rien ne me fera plus plaisir, mais c'est toi qui fais à manger !

- Oh non !!! ça c'était ma deuxième question !!

- Non je ne ferai pas à manger pour toi et ta chérie, tu te débrouilles !

- Mais je suis anglais, je ne sais pas faire la cuisine ! C'est toi qui le dis tout le temps !

- Non !

- Elle va me plaquer si elle voit que je suis une nullité même pour faire cuire des pâtes !

- Non !

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas mon bonheur !

- En effet mon but ultime dans la vie c'est de pourrir la tienne !

- Tu pourris déjà assez la tienne alors oublie la mienne… murmura –il

- Quoi ?!!

- Rien, rien…

- Appelle un traiteur, imbécile, et si elle te juge sur ta cuisine, c'est qu'elle aura rien compris à tes nombreuse autres qualités.

- Merci !

Nous passâmes la soirée tous les trois, il s'avérait que Sabrina était une jeune femme charmante, à l'humour ravageur. Elle avait beaucoup d'expérience dans le milieu du maquillage du spectacle, elle avait commencé à l'opéra d'abord, puis était passé par la case cinéma américain, en se spécialisant dans les maquillages à effets spéciaux, puis était revenu en France pour rejoindre l'équipe de « Bande Originale » afin se rapprocher de sa famille qui lui manquait beaucoup. Elle me fit mourir de rire avec une quantité d'anecdotes de tournage, lorsqu'il fallait enlaidir une star, et les crises que celle-ci piquait lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait pas assez sexy :

- Mais le mieux, la meilleure ambiance que j'ai vécu, ça reste le dernier épisode de Twilight, le casting ressemblait plus à une famille qu'à autre chose, je n'ai jamais autant rigolé ! Je vis Tom se figer légèrement comme prêt à lui dire « s'il te plaît ne dis rien de plus » mais il n'en fit rien.

- C'est vrai, à un moment on passe tellement de temps ensemble qu'on a l'impression de se connaître comme une famille, confirma-t-il, mais il y a toujours un élément qui sonne faux dans la masse… comme sur la série Ellen ? C'est Christelle que vous aviez dut renvoyer car elle causait trop de soucis à l'équipe ?

- Oui mais pour le cas de Christelle, elle collait constamment Justin sur les plateaux que ça en devenait gênant… cette histoire m'avait beaucoup contrarié à l'époque…

- Pourquoi ? me demanda Tom

- En fait Justin et elle avait eu une aventure, je peux en parler à l'époque ils s'étaient fais surprendre par des photographes en pleine action dans une voiture. Mais Justin n'était pas dans le truc et elle montait tout en épingle. Bref elle racontait à toute l'équipe qu'ils étaient ensemble et que c'était du sérieux, alors que non… Mais le pire c'était les crises de jalousie qu'elle faisait pendant les scènes où nous tournions Justin et moi. On a dut se séparer d'elle à la fin de la saison 2.

- Mais c'est pas ça le pire ! annonça Tom à Sabrina comme une bonne blague.

- Oui… Justin n'a jamais eu la force de lui dire qu'ils ne se verraient plus, donc pendant un moment il lui disait qu'il travaillait loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lâcher l'affaire…

- C'est fou ça, repris Sabrina, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé sur le tournage de Breaking Dawn !!

- Comment ça ? demanda Tom tout en me regardant discrètement (c'est pas vrai, et je suis tombée dans le panneau…)

- En fait… je vous le dis mais évitez d'en parler, même si maintenant… Bref Robert Pattinson a couru longtemps après Kristen Stewart… je n'ai rien vu mais apparemment ça a duré les deux premiers films. Puis ça c'est tassé, mais pendant ce temps Nikki Reed lui courait après…

- Non !!! dit Tom comme s'il découvrait l'histoire avec un regard avide (espèce de petit comploteur…)

- Si, ils sont sortis ensembles, enfin si on peut dire, mais le vrai problème est venu de Rob…

- Comment ça ? demanda Tom, moi je restais silencieuse et je priais pour devenir sourde pour ne pas avoir à comprendre que je m'étais trompée.

- Ben tu sais très bien comment est ton pote… il a un gros problème avec les demandes en mariage, c'est super connu, il a tendance à le demander facilement à ses partenaires…

- Oui ça c'est vrai, confirma Tom (oui ça va moi aussi je le savais ça… oh mon dieu c'est pas ça quand même…)

- Il l'a fais avec Nikki, mais le problème c'est que Nikki l'a pris au sérieux, elle n'attendait que ça ! Donc j'ai été témoin de Mlle Reed qui disait à tout le monde, sous le seau du secret, qu'elle et Rob étaient fiancés !

- C'est incroyable ! et qu'est ce que Rob faisait ?

- Ben il était mal à l'aise sur le tournage, mais ils avaient très peu de scènes ensembles, et Nikki est vite repartie, donc je ne connais pas la fin de l'histoire…

- Ça c'est vraiment dommage… dit Tom avec un ton narquois, tu la connais toi Ellen ?

- Quoi donc ? lui demandais-je sèchement

- La fin de cette histoire tu la connais ? (ok, là je suis en colère, contre moi, contre Rob et contre Tom…)

- Non… je me levais pour aller aux toilettes, excusez moi… (je suis pas sure de vouloir connaître la fin !)

Je me réfugiais dans ma salle de bain, pris plusieurs inspirations, fit couler un peu d'eau sur mon visage (putain, Justin avait raison, si ça se trouve cette fille est folle, où elle a mal compris, mais comment elle a eu mon numéro ?). J'ouvris la porte pour rejoindre Tom et Sabrina, mais Tom se tenait face à moi, il avança d'un pas décidé, me forçant à reculer. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, nous enfermant ainsi ensemble :

- Mais Sabrina ? commençais- je, seule excuse que j'avais pour éviter le couperet

- Elle est partie je la rejoins chez elle…

- Bon alors qu'est ce que tu veux…

- Te raconter la fin de cette histoire !

- Tu sais je ne suis pas sûre…

- Ta gueule !!! cria-t-il. Ça fait des mois que je vous laisse faire tout les deux et vous vous débrouillez comme des manches ! Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, et pendant ce temps là tout le monde et malheureux !

- Mais je ne suis pas…

- Ta gueule ! N'ayant jamais Tom en colère contre moi je décidais de me taire, je baissais légèrement la tête. La fin de l'histoire c'est que Rob a fais comme Justin, il a laissé courir, il a manqué de courage, il est parti ailleurs pour le travail. Nikki a continué à se faire de film, elle est une bonne amie, une maitresse de temps en temps, mais ils n'ont jamais été fiancés ! Le quiproquo vient du fait que Rob a raconté à Lizzie être amoureux de quelqu'un la première fois au téléphone quand il était chez toi. Lizzie n'a pas compris que l'amie de Tom qui hébergé son frère et la femme dont il était tombé amoureux était la même personne. Lorsque Nikki a appelé Lizzie parce qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Rob, elle s'est présentée comme la petite amie de Rob, Lizzie la connu sur le tournage de Twilight et du coup elle l'a cru et lui à donné le numéro de l'amie de Tom qui héberge son frère !! Tu commences à comprendre là ?!!!

- Pourquoi tu ne…

- Parce que tu es une foutue tête de mule, et que jamais tu ne m'aurais écouté, il a fallut que j'attende que tu te calmes, et quand on a tourné à Londres, j'ai sentis en la faille se grandir. La preuve, maintenant tu m'as écouté, alors qu'il il y a un mois tu te serais bouchée les oreilles en chantant « all you need is love » pour ne pas m'entendre !

- C'est pas faux…

- Bon maintenant, il prit mon visage dans ses mains pour me regarder dans les yeux, tu fais ce que tu veux, aucune obligation, mais le plus important c'est que tu comprennes aux moins cette information.

- Pourquoi ? Y en a d'autres que j'ai pas comprises ?

- Ça ce sera à toi de le découvrir, bon moi je vais retrouver ma petite amie, et je vais m'occuper de mes affaires pour le reste de l'année, tu as compris ?! de l'année ! alors pas de questions ou de recherche d'informations ! Tu te démerdes !

- D'accord, merci Tom…

- De rien ma belle, il m'embrassa sur le front et fila en douce.

Je me redirigeais vers le salon, pris mon téléphone portable, m'allongea sur le canapé et appela la seule personne avec je pouvais débriffer :

- Yo ?

- Justin… ça va pas !

- Bah qu'est ce qui ce passe mon petit boudin en sucre ?

- Tom, il a dit que j'étais une tête de mule, dis-je sur un ton d'enfant gâtée.

- Roh, quel petit con ce Tom…

- Merci…

- Combien de fois je lui ai dis de ne pas te dire la vérité de but en blanc !

- Eh !!!

- Pourrais-je connaître le contexte de son « tête de mule » ?

Je lui expliquais toute l'histoire avec Nikki, les rumeurs, les mauvaises interprétations, et mon désarroi face à la situation. Après plusieurs heures de conversation Justin nous confia comme mission commune de trouver un plan machiavélique pour revoir Rob sans entacher ma dignité de tête de mule. Ben oui ! C'est moi qui suis partie, je ne vais pas revenir quatre mois après « en faite je n'avais pas tout compris, on reprend là où en était ? ». En allant me coucher je retrouvais à nouveau un sentiment : l'espoir.

Je rencontrais Quentin le lendemain dans un bistrot parisien. Il avait pour la France une fascination démesurée. Nous prenions le temps de parler de tout le scénario, des différents personnages. Il m'annonçait pour mon plus grand bonheur que Gary Oldman avait signé pour le projet et qu'il souhaitait participé à la production. Puis la conversation vint sur le personnage principal féminin :

- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser sur le personnage d'Ava…

- Je vous écoute !

- Et bien vous la décrivait comme une femme d'environ 35 ans, je me demande si elle ne devrait pas être plus jeune…

- Et pourquoi ça ? (par pitié me colle pas une midinette pour un personnage si profond et blessé qu'Ava)

- Déjà je pense que si nous embauchons Pattinson, il faudra une personne plus jeune pour que le couple tienne la route.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord Quentin, ces deux personnages ne sont pas un couple, ils sont tout sauf équilibré, et pour justifier le passé d'Ava il faut qu'elle ait cette âge.

- Je comprends votre point de vue… mais laissé moi vous expliquer le mien : le twist de l'histoire c'est que c'est elle l'autre agent infiltré et non pas le bras droit comme le pense Yann tout le long. Elle est marié à O'Malley depuis trois ans, et en trois ans elle ne trouve rien de compromettant sur ses activités, jusqu'ici on est d'accord ?

- Oui, mais le plus important chez elle s'est pourquoi elle s'est infiltrée, pourquoi elle était volontaire !

- Oui, la perte de son mari et de son enfant sont un excellent moteur, au passage j'adore la scène du cimetière…

- Je l'aime aussi

- Pour en revenir à Ava, elle a le dessus sur Yann, elle est capable de le noyer, de le réanimer juste après en lui expliquant que s'il est en vie s'est parce qu'elle l'a décidé…

- D'où son âge, une gamine de vingt ans ne tiendrais pas la route !

J- 'en arrive à mon idée, Ava doit être plus âgée que Yann, mais personnellement j'ai une actrice en tête…

- Dites moi qui, mais je vous préviens si elle ne me plait pas je crie.

- Vous.

- Soyez sérieux… (bonne idée Quentin, le voilà mon plan machiavélique !) moi en Ava ?!

- Vous savez être dramatique lorsqu'il le faut, j'ai vu « la première venue », vous étiez presque terrifiante !

- Merci… mais c'était le but…

- Je vous ai convaincu ?

- Je pense oui, mais il va falloir que je retravaille certain détail du scénario…

- Ça nous aurons du temps, j'espère commencer le tournage en septembre, vous êtes libre ?

- Oui, et pour Pattinson, vous avez une réponse ? (attends si Rob dit non à Tarrantino, promis je me fais éleveuse de chèvres en Franche Comté !)

- Je l'ai eu au téléphone, il est très occupé en se moment, il souhaite que nous nous rentrions lors du festival de Cannes, la semaine prochaine pour parler de certains détails. En parlant de ça, j'aurais souhaité que vous m'y accompagné pour vendre le projet aux distributeurs.

- J'y serai pour la promo de la fin de la saison 3 et la sortie des dvd de la saison 2.

- Eh bien voilà ! Les choses semblent rouler toutes seules ! (tu l'as dis Quenty !)

Je repartis en sautillant, je me voyais déjà recroiser le regard de Rob, moi m'excusant, lui s'excusant plus, et notre réconciliation… Et en plus un film avec lui, Quentin et Gary !!! Je pris mon téléphone :

- Just je ne te réveille pas ?

- Ben non voyons, à quatre heure du matin heure locale ! J'attendais que tu m'appelles pour me coucher. Sa voix était toute endormie, même dans son sommeil ce type avait de l'humour.

- Dis moi t'as prévue quoi la semaine prochaine ?

- La semaine prochaine ?... Ben je vais aux Festival de Cannes avec toi mon choux !

- T'as gagné !

Je lui expliquais mon entretien avec Quentin et mes retrouvailles avec Rob qui se dessinait :

- Ah mais c'est génial ! Je te promets il faut que tu sois époustouflante pour ce festival, commence déjà à te chercher des tenues !

- Je suis en route pour voir Aurélie (ma styliste aux idées de génie)

- C'est bien mon cœur ! Tu reprends du poil de la bête ! Tu vas nous le retourner l'anglais, il va même oublier pourquoi il devrait t'en vouloir !

Pendant une semaine je me préparais, Tom venait avec moi aussi, mais que pour le premier soir, pour la présentation de la fin de la saison au Grand Journal, puis la montée des marches. Pour cette soirée j'avais sélectionné une robe Valentino bleu nuit, moulante, décolletée, longue et ouverte aux genoux. Parfaite pour faire tourner les têtes, surtout celle de Rob.

Justin nous rejoint à Paris et nous fîmes le trajet tous les trois ensemble. Comme il était convenu avec Tom, je ne lui avais rien dit de mes projets, ni posé de questions sur Rob et les siens.

Nous arrivâmes à Cannes en fin de matinée. Tom et moi passâmes l'après midi à répondre aux journalistes sur la série, puis vient rapidement l'heure de se préparer pour la montée de marche. Le festival ouvrait sur le nouveau Michael Bay, encore un film qui explose partout…mais il en faut.

Alors que j'étais en train de me faire coiffer, Justin entra dans notre suite commune avec son smoking tout juste livré, il me regarda tout excité :

- Devine qui je viens de croiser dans le hall ?

- Je sais pas De Niro ?

- Non !!! Un jeune anglais chevelu !

- Non !!! Boy George est là !!!

- Ce que t'es con… si c'est ça je te raconte pas !

- Attends « Micheline », fais pas la gueule ! Elle m'intéresse ton histoire !

- On s'est salué chaleureusement, on a un peu parlé et on s'est séparé.

- C'est tout !!!

- Ben il a cherché à savoir si j'étais accompagné, j'ai dis que oui, mais je n'ai rien précisé !

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, ça laisse le mystère, et ton entrée ne sera que plus fracassante…

- T'es tordu !

- Oui, mais pendant ce temps là le tordu il sait où t'amener après le film pour être dans la même soirée que Rob !

- Mais ça c'est un bon copain, ça !

- Bon moi je vais me préparer, on se met dans l'ambiance ? Un peu de musique ?

- Oui !!!

Justin mis à fond « I'm coming out » de Diana Ross, on finissait de se préparer en musique.

Tom et moi quittâmes notre suite pour la première partie du Grand Journal, l'interview fut longue, je ne voulais qu'une chose, voir Rob, lui parler, et pouvoir à nouveau le toucher. Bien sûr si j'avais eu son numéro, ou si j'avais pu le demander à Tom, j'aurais gagné plus de temps… Mais finalement se retrouver dans un contexte glamour donnait de l'impacte à ces retrouvailles.

La montée des marches fut sur le même ton, je posais avec Tom et Just à chacun de mes bras. Je regardais le film sans vraiment m'y intéresser. Je tapais le bout de mes doigts sur l'accoudoir tellement je gérais mal mon stress. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la soirée. Tom avait rejoint Sabrina, Justin me tenais le bras pour contenir mes tremblements. Nous traversâmes la foule pour atteindre le bar (ah ! maison !!!). Je bus une coupe de champagne presque cul sec, elle fit son effet rapidement. C'est là que nos regards se croisèrent. Il était là, à trois mètres de moi, encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Il semblait vraiment surpris de me voir. Je lui fis un petit sourire avenant. Son visage s'illumina comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné au loto sans avoir joué. Je fis un pas vers lui, c'est à ce moment là que je vis la brune accrochée à son bras, elle souriait en parlant à Emile Hrisch. Je me stoppais, tourna le dos vivement à Rob et longea le bar pour trouver rapidement la sortie. Comment j'avais pu être aussi bête, ça fait des mois maintenant, même si à l'époque ce n'était pas sérieux, ça devait l'être maintenant. J'étais la reine des imbéciles, je songeais sérieusement à me noyer dans le port, quand je sentis un bras me retenir :

- Tu vois, tu te casses encore ! me chuchota Tom.

- Oh ne me touche pas toi et tes histoires à la con. J'ai été nul de croire que ça pouvait recommencer… putain il est avec elle maintenant ?

- Non !

- Arrêtes de te ficher de moi !

- Il est dans un sale état en ce moment… elle est venue en amie…

- En amie qui lui tiens le bras !

- Comment viens-tu de rentrer dans cette soirée ? Au bras de Justin !

- Oui mais moi je ne me suis jamais annoncée comme la fiancé de Justin !

- Ok, elle est bizarre, mais elle au moins elle est là, elle s'est pas cassée !

- C'est petit ça Tom !

- Alors va lui parler, qu'on en finisse bon sang, je l'aime pas beaucoup non plus Nikki !

- Laisse moi aller aux toilettes, et je lui parle, toutes la nuit s'il ça lui fait plaisir, mais promis on va parler !

- Vas y et profites en t'as un peu de mascara qui coule…

- Merci !

Je me faufilais à nouveau dans la foule, et finis par atteindre les toilettes. Je m'appliquais à me rafraichir quand une autre personne entra. C'était Nikki elle était au téléphone, elle posa son sac sur les lavabos et ne me prêta aucune attention, elle disait : « Oui cette fois ci c'est pour de bon… Je te l'ai toujours dis la patience est une vertu… Non il ne m'a lâche pas d'une semelle, et avec ce que j'ai en tête il ne me laissera plus jamais… »

J'en avais assez de l'entendre, je tournais les talons, perdis l'équilibre (foutue robe trop serrée !!), tenta de me rattraper à la première chose qui me tombait sous la main, et partis en arrière avec. C'était le sac de Nikki et dans ma chute j'avais déversé tout son contenu par terre, je l'entendis dire : « bouge pas je te reprends… » Elle s'adressa à moi :

- Non mais quelle conne, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dut lui répondre méchamment mais en tentant de remettre ses affaires dans son sac je fus interpellé par trois boîtes identiques.

- Ouais ben quand on ne tient pas l'alcool il ne faut pas sortir !

- Vous avez raison, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi… c'était des tests d'ovulations, deux utilisés et un neuf (tu m'as l'air d'être une belle connasse toi !)

Je lui rendais son sac et sorti en trombe. Mon dieu cette fille cherchait à piéger Rob ! Mais comment lui dire après quatre mois de silence ? Comment le prendrait-il de la part d'une femme qui a préféré le fuir ? Tom m'intercepta :

- Eh ! où tu vas toi ?

- Mon dieu Tom !

- Quoi ? il avait dut voir à mon regard que quelques chose de grave ce passait.

- Je viens de voir Nikki dans les toilettes, elle va piéger Rob !

- Quoi ? Comment ça le piéger ?

- J'ai renversé son sac en tombant... et j'y ai vu trois test d'ovulation… elle disait au téléphone que cette fois c'était la bonne, elle a calculé son coup !

- Ok calme-toi !

- Comment tu veux que je reste calme, en plus je peux ne pas lui dire ! Comment il pourrait me croire ?!

- T'inquiètes je vais m'en charger, mais toi parts d'ici parce que si Nikki comprend que c'est toi qui l'a vendue ça va partir en vrille.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle ne sait pas qui tu es… ton visage... mais si elle comprend que c'est toi la fille de Londres… ça va partir en duel…

- Mais ça peut…

- En plein festival ? Non Ellen ça ne peut pas ! Je t'appelle pour te tenir au courant !

- Ben dis donc pour quelqu'un qui ne se mêle que de ses affaires, je te trouve bien impliqué…

- Ce n'est pas pareil… c'est un cas de force majeure, je t'appelle tout à l'heure.

- D'accord Merci.

Je tentais de retrouver Justin avant de partir mais sans succès. Je décidais de lui laisser un message sur son portable, pour lui expliquer la situation. Mais au bout du compte je n'avais pas parlé à Rob et ça me déprimait. J'enlevais mes chaussures et marchais pieds nus sur le trottoir. Je restais un moment à contempler la Croisette. Je pris le chemin du Martinez, par bonheur personne ne me reconnu, même en robe de soirée j'arrivais à être discrète. J'entrais dans le Martinez et entendis une voix familière m'interpeler doucement. Justin était dans le salon principal :

- Alors comme ça on a encore sauvé la vie de l'anglais, décidément il les attire les folles hystériques… il rigola à sa propre blague.

- Chut, il est 3H00 du mat Just, sois plus discret !

Je remarquais un couple de jeunes femmes au bout du hall qui nous observaient comme si elles nous reconnaissaient. Puis je sursautais quand j'entendis le cri de l'une d'elle, elle se mit à courir vers nous, c'était Nikki « C'est toi, espèce de salope ! » elle se jeta sur moi, me tira par les cheveux et se mis à me griffer le visage. « C'est à cause de toi tout ça !! », le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et commence à me défendre, Justin la pris par les épaules et la poussa au bout de la pièce :

- Calme-toi ! lui dit-il tout en la maintenant.

- Elle vient de gâcher ma vie cette poufiasse !

- Ta vie tu la gâchais comme une grande, et je te préviens tu la touches encore je te jure je te pète toutes tes dents !

Elle sembla se calmer. Son amie la pris par le bras en lui disant « viens on se casse, c'est naze ici ». Quand la sécurité de l'hôtel arriva, elles étaient déjà reparties et moi j'étais toujours par terre.

- Tu vas bien ma biche ? demanda Justin

- Euh oui je crois ? Non mais c'est quoi ces manières…

- La vache elle ne t'a pas raté !

Je me relevais et vis mon reflet dans un miroir. Elle m'avait fais trois griffures profondes sur la joue gauche, l'une d'elles saignaient.

- La vache, en effet, je monte dans la chambre pour me soigner.

Justin resta dans le hall pour s'expliquer avec la sécurité. Je pris l'ascenseur, arriva jusqu'à notre suite, lorsque j'ouvris la porte une tranchée de lumière du couloir éclaira le salon. Tout se passa très vite, je le vis assis sur un fauteuil, la porte se referma derrière moi, nous plongeant tout les deux dans le noir. Je me dirigeais vers lui rapidement, je l'entendais en faire autant. Enfin nos corps se touchèrent, je collais mon corps contre le sien, je sentis ses mains sur ma taille, puis dans mon dos, elles finirent par prendre mon visage, là nous échangeâmes en baiser presque violent, il me soulevait du sol. Sa peau, son souffle, son odeur, j'étais chez moi.

* * *

**la première venue : premier film écris, et premier rôle joué par Ellen, c'est un huit clos psycologique, dans mon rêve c'est avec José Garcia...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à toutes, merci encore pour vos reviews et vos story alert, ça m'encourage vous avez pas idée. Alors oui nous sommes d'accord Nikki grosse menteuse, pas sympa du tout son attitude, mais elle a encore des ressources, malheureusement.**

**emma : t'inquiète elle va payer la nikki**

**anne : merci d'apprécier mon humour et pour explication "boudin en sucre" c'est mon vraiment surnom!**

**twilght007 : ravie que l'histoire te plaise, ben oui c'est un vrai personnage le pauvre Rob il ne peut pas qu'être un objet de fantasme, sinon c'est du porno!**

**BellaandAlicesisterx : ravie d'avoir une homonyme, ça doit de faire bizarre... non?**

**Joannie01 : merci, j'essaie d'écrire un chapitre tous les deux jours, mais je sais pas combien je vais en faire, je sais comment l'histoire se finit mais il ya du chemein à parcourir jusque là!**

**xo xo, j'espère que les retrouvailles vont vous plairent!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Révélations**

Notre baisé pris de ampleur, Rob me portait toujours, moi je fourrageais ses cheveux, nos respirations étaient saccadées, je sentais que ces retrouvailles allaient être passionnelles. Il me porta jusqu'à la table ronde prévu pour le petit déjeuné. Il m'y allongea en renversant un vase de roses pivoines. Nous nous arrêtâmes le temps d'une seconde pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, il me regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres :

- Il était de qui ce bouquet ? me demanda-t-il un sourcil levé.

- De l'hôtel… mais je les aimais bien quand même…

Nous nous regardâmes deux secondes de plus et reprîmes là où nous en étions, je sentais ses mains sur mon cou, ma gorge, ses doigts allèrent chercher un de mes seins dan mon corsage, je poussais un gémissement. Je lui défis son nœud papillon et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise, quand la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma. Nous arrêtions notre baisés pour dévisager notre perturbateur, sans rien changer de notre position, c'est-à-dire moi assise sur une table et Rob face à moi sa chemise complètement ouverte. Justin se trouvait dans l'entrée un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

- Ben qu'est ce que vous fêtes là les enfants ? Vous vous tripotez où quoi ?

Je lui lançais un regard accusateur, lourd de sens (dégage Just où tu va me le payer pendant au moins un mois !), Tom poussa à son tour la porte, contempla la situation en quelques secondes puis nous souri :

- Roh Justin tu m'avais promis qu'on serait seul ce soir ! Tant pis… on remettra ça un plus tard grande folle !

- T'en fait pas Tom tu auras tout le temps de ma la montrer cette troisième testicule !

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas…

- Bon vous allez foutre le camp oui !!! cria Rob juste un peu énervé.

- Oh oui c'est bon on se casse, mais bon à votre place je mettrais les choses à plats avant de passer à nouveau à l'acte ! précisa Tom prêt à sortir. Pas envie d'avoir à semer des indices encore une fois pour que vous vous retrouviez ! Bonne soirée !!!

Justin et Tom sortirent en claquant la porte, nous laissant là, la lumière allumée, à peine la porte refermée nous entendîmes leurs éclats de rire et tentions de contenir le notre.

- Je crois que Tom n'a pas tord, nous devrions parler, proposa Rob avec un petit sourire.

- (Veux pas parler moi !!) Si tu veux, mais on peut se mettre tout nu pour parler…

- C'est une idée, mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire… et si tu es nue j'ai peur d'être déconcentré, chuchota-t –il à mon oreille, un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Très bien, je reste habillée, toi en revanche tu peux te déshabillé, je suis assez forte pour t'écouter et te contempler… lui dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ok une révélation, un vêtement !

- Je ne porte qu'une robe…

- Tu ne porte rien en dessous ?

- Bah…

- Non ne dis rien, il ne faut pas que je sache, sinon ça va tout gâcher…

- Je ne dis rien, commences ! Je t'écoute. Je m'appuyais sur mes mains et le vis faire deux pas en arrière. Il était assez loin pour que je ne puisse pas le toucher si je tendais les bras :

- Très bien… soit indulgente s'il te plaît ce que je vais te dire je ne pensais pas te le dire un jour…

- Vas-y, tu piques ma curiosité… Il commença par enlever sa chemise et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Notre rencontre n'était pas dut au hasard… j'ai tout fais pour te rencontrer…

- Comment ça ? (euh c'est mon texte ça bonhomme !)

- Je suis, ce qu'on pourrait appeler un fan. Il baissa les yeux.

- Quoi ?!!! Explication s'il te plaît !

- J'ai vu ton première film et j'ai eu une sorte de révélation, comme si te connaissais déjà (mais c'est ton texte !!!). Par la suite je t'ai suivi comme j'ai pu et je t'ai vu dans ta série, et c'est là que je suis devenu accro à toi… les photos de tes apparitions, les photos non officielles, tes interviews et ta biographie. C'est fou tout ce qu'on trouve sur internet…

- Et ? (la vache s'il continu comme ça j'aurai plus qu'a dire « pareil » comme révélation !!!)

- Et j'ai été bloqué de tout espoir lorsque j'ai vu un épisode où tu parle de moi avec Justin…

- Quoi ?!! Quel épisode ?!!

- Un épisode où tu dis que je n'étais pas assez beau pour jouer Edward…

- Oh cet épisode !!!

Justin et moi avions pris l'habitude durant la deuxième saison de réécrire nos dialogues ou de les improviser, cet épisode en question, ce dialogue en question se déroule lorsque qu'Emma, le personnage le plus exigeant de la série va chez Cali et Justin pour se plaindre d'une nouvelle rupture et Cali lui pose des questions sur ces attentes en amour et Justin intervient dans la conversation, extrait :

Cali : Franchement Emma je sais pas ce que tu attends… tu veux épouser un Cullen ou quoi ?

Emma : Un quoi ?

Cali : Un Cullen chérie… un vampire…

Emma : Non je ne vois pas…

Cali : Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Down ?

Emma : Non je ne vois pas !

Cali : Mais t'étais où c'est cinq dernière année !!! Il faut absolument que tu lises ces bouquins !

Justin (à Emma): Où regardes les films au minimum !

Cali (à Justin) : Non !!! Pas les films !!!

Justin (à Cali) : On ne va pas encore avoir cette conversation !

Cali : Je suis désolée, mais ça n'arrive pas à la hauteur des bouquins, et en plus ils n'ont vraiment pas réussi Edward…

Justin : Je ne suis pas d'accord, Robert Pattinson est l'un des mecs les plus mignons de la planète !

Cali : Primo : tu te regardes dans la glace (Justin sourie) et deuzio : mignon, pas beau, Edward est sensé être parfait ! Pattinson il a un problème avec son profile !

Justin (vexé) : Arrêtes ton charre, si Robert Pattinson passait le pas de la porte maintenant, je suis sure que tu me quitterais pour lui dans la minute !

Cali : Mais non mon cœur, promis… Je le persuaderai de faire un plan à trois avec nous… (Justin fronce les sourcils) comme ça tu pourrais aussi en profiter !

Justin (se lève visiblement très vexé) : Tu ne me prends jamais au sérieux…

Cali : Mais non mon cœur, je suis à l'écoute de tes besoins… fais pas la tête !... Vas me faire un thé ! (elle se retourne vers Emma et souriant à son propre humour) Bon de quoi on parlait déjà ?

Emma (en colère) : De moi ! On parlait de moi !! Franchement vous êtes lourd les deux avec vos délires !

Je regardais Rob avec attention, si j'avais su qu'il regardait mon soap et qu'il prendrait au pied de la lettre mes dialogues j'aurais dis bien d'autre choses :

- Et tu as cru ce que je disais dans cet épisode ?

- Je ne sais pas… en tout cas ça m'a coupé la chique… et du coup j'ai employé un autre stratagème.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai parlé à Tom du rôle que tu cherchais pour la nouvelle saison et je lui ai demandé d'accepter pour me dire qu'elle genre de femme tu étais en réalité (la vache t'es beaucoup plus tordu que moi !). Et là il s'est installé avec toi et il m'a tout raconté : que tu n'étais pas avec Justin, que t'étais super sympa, mais que tu évitais le sujet lorsqu'il parlait de moi.

- Eh ben dis donc !

- Je sortais d'une relation difficile et tu m'obsédais… je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans le mur encore une fois. Et au bout d'un an avec Tom nous avons fais en sorte que nos promos se coordonnent pour que la rencontre se fasse enfin. Et hasard le jour même tu rompais avec le mec que Tom détestais. Notre première rencontre n'a pas tout à fait été ce que j'avais prévu mais on s'en est bien sorti. Il me fit un sourire timide.

- Et pour l'agression à Londres ?

- C'est un autre point. Il défit ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. L'agression n'était pas prévue, mais lorsque dans le taxi Tom me proposait différents endroits où aller, rien ne me semblais rassurant, sauf quand il t'a nommé, là j'ai su je serai bien avec toi. Et c'est passait ce que tu sais…

- Ta version m'intéresse aussi…

- Un autre point. Il enleva son pantalon (oh mon dieu…) Après notre rencontre en septembre j'ai parlé à ma sœur de quelqu'un que j'avais dans ma vie depuis longtemps et qui prenait une nouvelle place, je ne lui ai rien dis de plus ne sachant pas si je te reverrai. Mais quand Nikki, il fit une légère grimace en disant son nom, a appelé Lizzie pour avoir de mes nouvelles, elle a cru que cette fille s'était elle, et elle lui a donné ton numéro. Lorsque Lizzie est venu chez toi, elle a compris ce qui se passait et qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Elle m'en a parlé quand tu es partie dans la cuisine, mais je n'ai pas voulu y porter attention. J'étais trop bien avec toi, je ne voyais pas comment Nikki pourrait gâcher ça. J'ai étais naïf et stupide. Puis elle a appelé et toi tu es partie. Tu as disparu.

- Oui… tu es allé chez mes parents…

- Qui ont été charmants …

- Ils t'ont trouvé charmant aussi…

- Tu as changé de numéro, n'a pas demandais de nouvelles à Tom. Il me tenait au courant régulièrement…

- Quoi ? Tom a fais l'espion pour toi !!!

- Tom est mon ami avant d'être le tien !

- Ah ben bravo !

- Il m'a parlé de ton état d'esprit à Londres puis de ton détachement lorsqu'il t'a dit la vérité. Je passais constamment de l'espoir au désespoir… Et Tarantino m'a appelé… Il m'a envoyé un scénario fantastique d'une certaine Jade Hawkins. Je l'ai lu et j'ai accepté sous la condition que tu prennes le rôle d'Ava !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Et il y a eu ce soir, Nikki a insisté pour venir, elle devait retrouver des amies dans le coin et comme je me sentais mal j'ai accepté. Mais quand je t'ai vu dans cette robe et que tu m'a souris je me suis remis à espérer… Et quand je t'ai vu te disputer avec Tom, et quand Tom est venu me parler du sac de Nikki, j'ai su… j'ai su que je comptais toujours pour toi.

Il retira son boxer, et se retrouva totalement nu face à moi, il était magnifique, il avait fait de ce moment de vérité un moment magnifique, c'était à mon tour d'être honnête, mais maintenant les choses étaient plus faciles, je retirais mes chaussures :

- La vérité c'est que je suis une fan…

- Vraiment ? il semblait enchanté comme un enfant à qui on dit que « si le père noël existe ! ».

- Pour Twilight tu m'as retourné le cerveau et le cœur. Puis j'ai revu toute ta filmographie et je t'ai trouvé si juste, si expressif. Il y a en toi une candeur, ton jeu m'a transporté. Et il y a eu comme toi, les photos, les bios, les cherches sur internet. Et j'ai même rencontré une bande de femmes qui sont devenu des amies…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, notre groupe s'appelle… tu vas te moquer…

- Chérie, je suis nu devant toi… comment veux tu que je me moque ?!

- Les robinettes… on s'est appelé les robinettes !

- C'est trop mignon et vous faites quoi ensemble ?

- Ben au début on parlait beaucoup de toi, des rumeurs sur toi, de tes projets. On fait un Robmeeting tous les ans et tous les mois on fait une Robvisioconférence…

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Pourquoi Tom ne m'a rien dis !

- Parce Tom est ton meilleur ami et que je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je l'avais embauché pour t'atteindre !

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas ?!

- Jamais, je trouve Tom fantastique, mais Justin y a vu un moyen de te croiser un jour…

- Justin est au courant bien sûr…

- Evidemment, Justin sait tout, autant que Tom sait tout de ton côté.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite. Je retirais ma robe et ne portais rien en dessous, je me tenais debout face à lui. Tu es rentré dans ma maison et dans mon cœur. J'ai eu tellement peur que le premier prétexte venu je me suis enfuis sans explications. Je préférais t'en vouloir, c'était plus facile pour moi que de t'aimer. Et quand je suis revenue à Londres tous mes souvenirs sont revenus. Je rêvais de te voir franchir le seuil de la porte. Je me suis lancée dans l'écriture dans nouveau scénario avec un rôle pour toi… Et Tarantino m'a appelé…

- Quoi « Janus » c'est de toi ?!

- Jade Hawkins c'est un nom d'emprunt, au cas où si tu voyais mon nom sur le scénar tu ne veuilles pas en entendre parler. Je m'approchais de lui, et mis mes mains sur son torse. « Et quand Tom a fini par me dire une partie de la vérité … je n'ai pas su comment reprendre contact avec toi, le hasard à voulu que nous nous retrouvions à Cannes ici et maintenant, et moi ça me va parfaitement …»

- Tu as quand même été attaquée, il caressa ma joue griffé.

- J'aurais vaincue une horde de fans en délire pour te sauver…

- Décidément ça devient une habitude…

- Tu sauras me rendre la pareille, lui dis j'en souriant.

- Je m'y emploierai jour et nuit…

Il plongea sa bouche vers ma mienne, m'embrassa avec fougue. Nos caresses se firent plus rapides, je sentais l'excitation monter en lui. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Il me murmurait mon prénom en me serrant plus fort. Je me séparais de lui pour le conduire dans la chambre. Quand nos doigts ne furent plus en contact il me rattrapa, me colla contre le mur, saisit mes fesses, enroula mes jambes autour de lui :

- Non, me murmura- t – il à l'oreille, tu ne m'échapperas plus. Il me pénétra facilement et avec force, je poussais un cri de plaisir, je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer à ne pas trop crier.

Il fit plusieurs mouvement de va et vient rapide et fort, je me mordais les lèvres et m'accrochais à sa nuque. Il libéra une de ses mains et la passa sur mon visage, puis dans mes cheveux :

- Regarde moi, il continuait à aller et venir en moi, il poussa un coup plus fort, « Regarde-moi… ! »

Je m'exécutais

- Plus jamais tu ne t'enfuiras, il poussa plus fort un nouveau, plus jamais tu ne t'éloigneras, il poussa encore. N'est ce pas ?

- Jamais, ne soufflais-je au bord de la jouissance.

- Je n'appartiens qu'à toi… il poussa à nouveau, il me regardait toujours dans les yeux, soudain cette conviction m'apparu clairement, je lui appartenais aussi. Il poussait toujours.

- Je t'appart… il poussa encore plus fort mon gémissement mordis ma phrase.

- Dis le… dis le moi !

- Je n'appartiens qu'à toi ! Il poussa encore, plongea dans mon cou et me mordis la jugulaire, la douleur mêlée au plaisir fit exploser en moi l'orgasme. Il vint avec moi, tout en m'embrassant fiévreusement. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes les temps de reprendre nos esprits. Puis il me déposa doucement à terre et le contempla avec douceur

- Il est temps que je te soigne !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma salle de bains, il m'aida à m'assoir sur les lavabos et se mit à la recherche du kit de premier secours. Il le trouva dans l'armoire près de la baignoire. Le voir vaquer à ses occupations nu était un spectacle délectable, il avait l'air tellement à l'aise, tout comme moi en fait. Il s'occupa de nettoyer et de désinfecter mes trois griffures, seule une avait vraiment saignée. Il n'y avait pas besoin de pansement, il s'employait, en revanche, à poser de délicat baisés sur la totalité de ma joue, afin que je cite « la magie de la guérison opère », je le regardais suspicieuse :

- Bah quoi ? avait-il rétorquait, ça marchait toujours quand ma mère le faisait.

- J'en suis persuadée…

- Je peux te demander un truc ?

- Humm ?

- D'où elle vient cette cicatrice, il passa le bout de son index sur la cicatrice près de mon oreille gauche.

- Oh, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, je retenais un bâillement (cette histoire là restera cachée, désolée !)

- Tu es fatiguée ?

- Un peu si, en plus la journée de demain promet d'être longue et il est déjà 4h00 du matin.

- Je peux juste savoir un truc?

- Oui?

- Les robinettes... je pourrai les rencontrer?

- Bien sûr!

Il me portait jusqu'au lit, s'allongea près de moi et me caressa doucement le visage le temps que je m'endorme.

Je me réveillais en sursaut pendant la nuit. Je fus rassurée de le trouver à mes côtes. Tellement rassurée que je ne pus m'empêcher de le toucher, et le toucher m'excita terriblement. Je passais ma tête sous la couette et me mis à l'embrasser doucement tout le long de son ventre jusqu'à mon but. Il était endormi mais commençais déjà à être en érection (ça c'est mon rob, coucou monsieur). Je pris son pénis dans ma bouche et commença un mouvement de vas et viens pour le faire durcir. Je sentis Rob bouger légèrement, il poussa un gémissement, mais il n'était pas encore réveillé. Je me servais de ma langue le long de sa veine et la passa autour de son gland. Il gémit à nouveau mais plus fort, maintenant il était réveillé, il enleva la couette et me regarda, je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux :

- On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens comme ça… petit diable…

Je poussai plus profond dans ma bouche pour la faire taire, ça fonctionna, sa tête partie en arrière et je cru entendre un « oh putain ». Je continuais mon entreprise, me délectant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Et comme la dernière fois il me poussa par les épaules, s'assis face à moi et me fis l'amour encore plus longtemps.

Le lendemain matin ; je me réveillais d'extrêmement bonne humeur, (tu m'étonnes !), Rob dormait toujours, la bouche légèrement ouverte, le visage enfonçait dans l'oreiller. J'enfilais une nuisette blanche, et passa au salon, je ramassais les fleurs, la moquette n'était déjà presque plus mouillée. Je rassemblai nos vêtement et les mis sur un fauteuil dans la chambre. Je commandais un petit déjeuné gargantuesque au room service, et me mis à la recherche de mon sac à main où se trouvait mon Iphone. Je consultais mon agenda, le rendez vous commun avec Quentin était à 16h00, dieu merci Quentin était un fêtard et ne prenait jamais de rendez-vous avant 14h00. Le Room service sonna, je laissais un pourboire généreux. Je nous servais deux tasse de café, en pris une et rentrais dans la chambre. Je m'allongeais près de Rob et mis doucement la tasse de café fumante sous son nez, il bougea légèrement, ouvrit les yeux et me souri :

- On peut dire que tu as l'art et la manière de réveiller les gens, me dis t-il d'un vois roque.

- Et encore t'as pas tout vu… le provoquais je, je te retrouve à côté ?

- J'arrive je meure de faim, et vu que ton appétit est insatiable il vaut mieux que je reprenne de force… il se leva et enfila son boxer

Nous prîmes le petit déjeuné ensemble, tout en faisant le point sur le programme de la journée :

- 16h00 le rendez vous avec Tarantino ? ça me laisse quatre bonnes heures pour te faire l'amour dans tous les coins de cette suite… un bain après ça te dis.

- Je croyais que je t'avais épuisé…

- Mais j'ai repris des forces, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu pourras même plus marcher…

Je me levais de ma chaise et me lis à califourchon sur lui, je le suivais dans la provocation.

- On va voir qui ne pourra plus marcher, parce que moi je n'ai pas prévu d'en finir avec toi !

Je l'embrassais sensuellement, la porte de la suite s'ouvrit et Justin fit son apparition un magazine à la main :

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Y a des hôtels pour ça !

- Justin, cette réplique est d'un banal, et je te signale qu'on est dans un hôtel, je répondis-je sèchement.

- Ben justement prenez une autre suite que la mienne ! il se dirigea vers sa chambre, je me relevais, et m'asseyais convenablement sur ma chaise.

- Ça va la suite est assez grande ! le répondis-je comme à mon père qui me reprochait mon bordel.

- Peut être mais avec vos connerie j'ai dormis dans le couloir, me répondit-il de l'autre pièce

- Non !! Tu te fiches de moi là ! un sentiment de culpabilité me pris. Justin se rapprocha et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre.

- Oui absolument ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais dormir par terre. J'ai retrouvé Emile et on a fais une partie de poker jusqu'à maintenant ! Mais ça ne me surprend pas que tu ne te sois pas fais de soucis pour moi espèce de petite dépravée. Ça va Rob ? lui dit-il comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Oui ça va merci !

- Ça t'embête pas trop d'avoir passé la nuit avec la femme qui a brisé le cœur de ton meilleur ami ? lui demanda-t-il ton théâtral.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries encore Just ? demandai-je vraiment surprise.

- Mais c'est dans le Closer de ce matin, il me jeta le magazine, ils ont fais vite pour la publication ils sont vraiment très fort.

Je regardais la couverture du magazine, je vis une photo de moi avec Tom me tenant le bras comme pour me retenir, et comme titre « la dispute en plein festival : Tom a trompé Ellen, elle lui a fais un scandale ». Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et je montrais le magazine à Rob qui me suivit dans mon fou rire. Il valait mieux qu'on nous croit en conflit ça permettait de cacher la vérité. Rob commença à feuilleter le magazine, Justin et moi continuions notre conversation :

- Tu fais ta valise ou quoi ? demandais-je à Just

- Ouais, je pars deux jours à Prague rejoindre Jess, elle est en repos et ne veut pas s'exposer sur la croisette.

- T'as bien raison, embrasse la pour moi, elle en a encore pour longtemps avec ce tournage ?

- Trois semaines encore et ensuite c'est les vacances ! Justin changea de visage. Ça ne va pas Rob ?

Je me retournais vers lui et en effet il avait l'air d'avoir lu quelques choses qui lui déplaisait, il posa le magazine sur la table, j'aperçu un article « Nikki Reed et Robert Pattinson, fiancés en secret »

- Non ça ne va pas du tout !


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à toutes merci encore pour les reviews, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné, Nikki n'a qu'à bien se tenir, pas trop de lemon sur ce chapitre, mais promis le prochain il va décoiffer!**

**Nattie : alors Tom, c'est Tom Sturridge, le meilleur ami de Rob, on a pu le voir dans "good morning england" ils sont potes depuis des années, ils étaient ensemble sur le tournage de "Vanity Fair" et pour William, c'est juste le prénom du dernier gros naze que j'ai croisé, mais pour que ça claque on peu dire que c'est le prince William... ;)**

**Anne : Tu me fais trop rire avec tes reviews, toi aussi tu rêves de l'entendre dire "tu m'obsèdes"... c'est vrai que je me suis fais plaisir avec ce chapitre.**

**Emma : t'as même le droit à l'article en entier!!!**

**Twilight007 : Ah cette Nikki elle nous en fais voir... mais c'est pas encore fini!!!**

**gros bisous à toutes, et merci pour le "alert story"!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Conspiration**

_« Nikki Reed-Robert Pattinson : Fiancés en secret !!!_

_Cela faisait longtemps que des rumeurs couraient, mais là c'est du sure. Selon une source proche du couple, Robert et Nikki se seraient fiancés pendant le tournage de Breaking Dawn et auraient tenu cet engagement secret. Pourquoi officialiser maintenant ? Parce que le couple souhaite faire un bébé, et face à cet engagement là Rob insiste pour avancer la date de leur mariage. Malgré les multiples projets de Rob, Nikki est toute prête à démarrer une nouvelle carrière, celle de femme au foyer. En espérant les voir très bientôt dans notre carnet rose ! Affaire à suivre… »_

Je passais le magazine à Justin pour qu'il puisse lire à son tour, je regardais Rob dans les yeux, j'y découvrais un mélange de colère, de rage et de tristesse :

- Ça va aller ? lui demandais-je doucement en lui prenant la main.

- Je ne sais pas trop… ça fait des années que je compose avec les conneries qu'on lit dans les médias, mais là c'est différent… ça vient de quelqu'un de proche.

- Ah parce que pour les rumeurs sur toi et Kris tu ne penses pas que c'était attisé par vos proches et par la prod ? lui demandais-je sarcastique.-

- Ce n'était pas des rumeurs… dit Rob doucement. On est vraiment sorti ensemble, pas longtemps, mais….

- Non ?!!! mon ton était un peu trop excité, la groupie qui sommeillait en moi avait parlé, depuis le temps qu'avec les filles on spéculait sur cette pseudo relation.

- Si… et je le regrette tu peux en être sure !

- Comment… je fus coupée par le rire tonitruant de Just. Tu trouves ça drôle ?!

- Pas drôle non, hilarant ! répondit Justin en continuant de rire.

Rob me regardait avec l'air de me demander si mon ami n'avait pas perdu la raison ou s'il se moquait de lui, je commençais à me poser la question :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est hilarant, Just, franchement c'est contrariant pour Rob !

- Que Rob ne vois pas plus loin ça ne me surprend pas, mais que toi tu ne vois pas, là je suis très surpris… me répondit Just d'un ton énigmatique.

Nous gardions le silence en attendant les réponses de Justin, ce dernier semblait attendre qu'un éclair de génie nous foudroie.

- Non ? Vous ne voyez pas ?

- Bon tu nous dis ce que tu as en tête, oui ! m'impatientais-je.

Justin pris ton sérieux, retourna la chaise face à nous et s'y assis à califourchon, on aurait dit qu'il allait nous expliquer notre plan pour cambrioler le casino de Cannes.

- Bon je vous expose mes suggestions, après vous en faites ce que vous voulez, mais je tiens à vous dire que je vous apporterai toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin.

Je regardais Rob, pour moi c'était à lui de répondre, c'était son problème, même si je me sentais plus que concernée.

- Nous t'écoutons, répondis prudemment Rob (oh qu'est ce que j'aime ce « nous »)

- Premièrement il faut que tu te coupe les cheveux ! répondis Just très sérieusement. Mais je savais qu'il plaisantait.

- Justin ! le réprimandais-je.

- Ben quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire, il a trop de cheveux, il est temps de changer de look capillaire !

- De la part du mouton décoloré qui chantait dans le groupe N'SYNC, je te trouve mal placé ! lui lançais-je ?

- Je tiens à préciser qu'à l'époque c'était très à la mode ! Tout le mode voulait se coiffer comme moi !

- Oui et tout le monde pensait que Britney resterait mince… et tout le monde s'est planté !

- Oh Ellen, pas Brit, on a un pacte !

- Ok, pardon… donc mis à part ton projet capillaire, pour Nikki tu vois ça comment ?

- Je vois une manipulation des médias, mais puissance mille…

- Non, Rob intervint. Je n'ai jamais exposé ma vie, je ne veux pas commencer.

- Qui a parlé d'exposé ta vie, c'est ta vie ça ? Just tendis le magazine à Rob.

- Euh non…

- Eh bien si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde y crois balance une nouvelle histoire !

- Comment ça ? Rob et moi avions parlé en même temps, il serra un peu plus ma main.

Tom passa la porte à ce moment précis. Il nous contempla, puis eu un sourire joueur, il se mit à crier :

- Salope, c'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté, pour ce tas de graisse alcoolisée !

Just et moi retenions un éclat de rire, Rob semblait ne pas comprendre, je décidais de rentrer dans le jeu, sans lâcher la main de Rob :

- Ecoute je sais ce que tu penses, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, Tom, mais c'est comme ça…

- J'te parle pas à toi, morue, je parle à la grande folle mal rasée à côté de toi ! Il désigna Rob du menton et mis une main sur une hanche d'une façon très maniérée.

L'hilarité fut générale, ça me rassura de voir Rob rire (d'abord parce qu'il est beau), il prenait les choses bien. Tom pris une chaise et se servi naturellement une tasse de café, il mordit dans un croissant et nous regarda :

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Mis à part que j'ai le cœur brisé…

- Nikki a encore fait des siennes, annonça Rob d'un air contrarié

- Et Justin nous expose son plan diabolique, rajoutais-je.

- Ah super, nom de code du plan ? demanda Tom de façon enthousiaste.

- « Dans ta gueule grosse pouffiasse », autrement dit DGGP, répondit Just avec le sérieux d'un général.

- Cool ! J'ai un rôle ? demanda Tom.

- Oh que oui… on en a tous un…

- On pourra se déguiser ? demanda Tom

- On pourra avoir des codes secrets ? ajoutais-je.

- Moi je veux une fausse barbe ! rajouta Tom.

- On aura des noms d'emprunts ? mon ton était encore plus excité.

- Oh oui des noms d'emprunt ! Et t'as encore tes lunettes caméra ? me demanda Tom encore plus excité que moi.

- Attendez ! coupa Rob. Vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de plan ?

- Ben… oui ! Nous avions répondu tous les trois ensemble en le regardant d'un air surpris.

- Ah ok, autant pour moi, répondit Rob en peu effrayé. Où est ce que je suis tombé ?

- Mais dans le meilleur endroit mon pote ! repris Just. Quand on en aura fini avec cette histoire, plus personne n'osera raconter n'importe quoi à ton sujet !

Justin pris son portable et chercha un numéro dans son répertoire, il commença sa conversation, nous restions tous silencieux :

- Bonjour, je souhaiterai parler à Anne s'il vous plait, je patiente… Anne ?! Salut c'est Just… Oui moi aussi… J'ai une info pour toi, si ça t'intéresse… ça concerne Rob et Nikki… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en doutais… Je suppose que tu es au courant de l'altercation entre Ellen et Tom d'hier soir ?... Oui…Oui… Eh bien la cause de la dispute, c'est Nikki… Je te jure ! Bon en fait Tom et Ellen sont pas ensemble mais elle lui a fait un scandale quand elle a compris que Nikki et lui avait une liaison !... Apparemment Nikki s'est senti seul et elle a beaucoup tourné autour de Tom… Ben du coup les fiançailles… c'est mort. Tom et Rob se sont réconciliés et Nikki a dégagé !... J'étais là, j'ai tout vu… au plaisir… bye !

Il raccrocha fier de lui. Rob était choqué :

- C'est ça ton plan, faire passer mon meilleur pote pour un gros con ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Non, puisque vous vous êtes réconciliés ! répondit Justin.

- Ça t'emmerde pas qu'il mente à ton sujet ? demande Rob à Tom.

- Ben j'en ai des crampes à la main tellement je m'en branle… Si c'est pour t'aider ça vaut le coup, il suffit que je prévienne Sab, le reste je m'en fous.

- L'important Rob c'est que dans ce genre de presse le jugement est rapide, si tu avais « plaqué » Nikki après se genre d'article tu serais passé pour un goujat, après ce que je viens de raconter, ce n'est pas Tom le salop, c'est Nikki la garce…

- Tu sais des fois tu me fais peur quand même… dis je doucement.

- Merci ! répondit Justin avec fierté. Bon deuxième phase, il faut que Tom et Rob se face photographier en train de se disputer avec elle, Tom d'abord, Rob plus tard.

- Il est hors de question que je lui parle, dit Rob fermement.

- Pourtant c'est ta meilleure arme, imagine tous ces moments où elle a manipulé les images, profites ! T'as qu'à lui dire ce que t'as sur le cœur, ça peut prend que dix secondes mais il faut que ce soit spectaculaire.

- Lui en mettre plein la tête, de manière spectaculaire ? demanda Rob

- C'est l'idée…

- Je peux le faire.

- Toi Ellen, tu parles à un maximum de gens. Si on te demande d'où vient tes griffures tu éludes, mais tu ne te gènes pas pour dire ta déception face à Nikki, qui n'hésite pas à se mettre entre deux meilleurs amis.

- Ok, facile.

- Phase trois, Rob et Tom vous sortez un maximum ensemble, vous rigolez et tout.

- Ben tout ça m'a l'air simple, conclu Rob avec espoir.

- Il y a juste un truc à respecter, en c'est très important, ajouta Just.

- Quoi ? la question fut générale.

- Rob et Ellen vous ne devez pas vous exposer pendant un moins un mois ! annonça-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je désorientée.

- Rob est brisé, pas de scène de bonheur, pas de contact équivoque, pas de regard en coin, en tout cas en publique.

Je m'enfonçais dans ma chaise, Rob ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau :

- Au contraire, si Nikki me voit heureux avec Ellen, ça lui mettra encore plus un coup !

-Tu ne comprends pas, il s'agit de manipuler les médias… il est trop facile de faire un raccourcie et de considérer Ellen comme une profiteuse, là au bon moment. Le mieux serait d'annonçait votre relation lors d'un tournage commun. Ça fait toujours plus naturel.

- Just a raison, elle peut toujours se retourner contre moi et déclarer que c'est moi l'élément perturbateur, je me rapprochais de Rob pour lui caresser la joue de ma main libre.

- La vache… ça tiens la route tout ça… et t'as pensé à tout ça comme ça, en quelques minutes ? demanda Rob à Just l'air impressionné.

- Des années de pratiques bonhomme, Just souffla sur ses ongles et les frottas sur le revers de sa veste. Donc, cette aprèm avant les AMFAR, Tom tu choppes Nikki et tu lui fous la honte. Ce soir tu accompagne Ellen, Rob tu y vas seul ! Pendant la soirée qui suit tu lui fais un scandale et tu passes la soirée avec Tom, mais sans tripoter Ellen ! C'est clair tout le monde ?

Un « Oui » général retentit dans la pièce.

- Très bien, bon moi je vais finir ma valise, mon avion pour Prague est à 15h ! Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Ben tu ne reste pas avec nous ? demanda Rob un peu décontenancé.

- Bah non, je vous ai pondu le plan, j'ai passé le coup de fil de la mort, j'ai une vie moi les enfants.

A 13h30 Just quitta la suite avec ses valises, Tom nous laissa pour rejoindre Sabrina à son appartement. Nous nous retrouvions seuls, Rob et moi debout au milieu du salon. Je ne savais pas si son humeur était toujours aussi lubrique face à toutes ces contrariétés, je décidais de jouer la carte de la douceur ? Je me dirigeais vers lui et le pris tendrement dans mes bras. Je déposais un baisé dans son cou et lui murmura :

- Ça va aller ?

Il me prit dans ses bras et me regarde un instant, un sourire vint sur ses lèvres parfaites :

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, je suis là où je veux être, dans tes bras. Mais il va falloir qu'on s'organise différemment ….

- Pour cette histoire de se cacher, t'as raison il faut qu'on en parle vite pour mettre les choses en place.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Toi de quoi TU parles ?

- Ben moi je parle de nos quatre heures à faire l'amour transformé en deux heures et demi, répondit-il avec un regard coquin.

- Ah, oui… t'avais pas parlé d'un bain ?

- Va pour le bain, et ensuite je t'attrape sur le sofa et sur cette chaise, tu m'as donné des idées toute à l'heure.

Il plongea vers ma bouche et me retira d'un geste ma nuisette, il me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour le reste je sais plus trop, mais une chose est sure c'est que lorsqu'il a fallu se préparer pour le rendez vous je mis quelques minutes à marcher correctement. Rob me lança un sourire taquin, je lui tirais la langue :

- Bon, on a rendez vous dans l'un des salons du bas, il vaut mieux que tu descendes d'abord et je te rejoins… lui annonçais je.

- Ok !

Je titubais en enfilant mes escarpins, je perdis l'équilibre et Rob me rattrapa, il en profita pour m'embrasser tout en passant ses mains le long de top, le souleva et caressa mes seins, je stoppais notre baisé :

- Si on commence on va arriver en retard, je regardais son air de chien battu. Tu sais que tu es beau comme ça !

- Heureusement que je fais la même taille que Justin ! Il portait une chemise sans manche gris anthracite, avec un pantalon noir classique et des chaussures confortable mais chics. « T'as vraiment un ami dévoué et fidèle »

- Tout comme toi avec Tom…

Il m'embrassa à nouveau :

- On se retrouve en bas !

Il claqua la porte, et moi je mis ma montre, quand on toqua à la porte, je pris mon sac et la clé puis alla ouvrir, Rob se tenait devant la porte avec un sourire timide :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Bonjour je suis Rob, l'ami de Tom, il m'a dis que vous étiez ici… je voulais vous voir juste un peu avant l'entretien…

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais à quoi il jouait, puis je vis passer derrière lui un staff avec une douzaine de journalistes, des interviews devaient ce faire dans une suite à côté, roh la poisse, tous nous jetèrent un coup d'œil en passant :

- Bien sûr ! J'allais descendre pour l'entretien avec Quentin, allons y ensemble.

- Parfait, me répondit-il avec un sourire avenant.

Nous marchâmes quelques pas à l'opposé des journalistes vers l'ascenseur, une fois assez loin Rob me chuchota :

- Je me suis retrouvé bloqué il fallait improviser, je ne suis pas sensé être dans cet hôtel !

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé.

J'appelais l'ascenseur, pourquoi cette situation m'excitais tellement, décidemment dès qu'il y a des l'interdit tout de suite c'est meilleur, j'avais envie de la plaquer contre un mur…

- Tu vas me prendre pour un pervers, mais je trouve cette situation très excitante, me murmura-t-il.

(Sans déconner il lit dans mes pensées !)Je lui lançais un regard éloquent, un regard qui disait « moi aussi ». L'ascenseur vide arriva, nous y pénétrâmes ensemble. Quand les porte furent fermées, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre, pour échanger un baisé fougueux, il me souleva du sol, me colla contre une paroi et passa une main entre mes cuisses, il passa deux doigts sur mon intimité à travers ma culotte en dentelle.

- Tu es tellement excitée que je pourrais te prendre là maintenant, rien que pour t'entendre jouir.

Je gémis, puis repris mon souffle, il me reposa rapidement à terre et se positionna à côté de moi, le « ting » de l'ascenseur annonça l'ouverture des portes (mon dieu que cet homme à le sens du timing), je l'entendis chuchoter « Dommage… ». (Tu l'as dis dommage ! Au diable Tarantino et fais moi l'amour maintenant sur le marbre du grand hall !!!).

Nous marchions à distance raisonnable (vaut mieux parce si tu me touche je te viole sur place !). Quentin nous attendait dans un fauteuil club, près d'un table basse. Il avait un script dans les mains et y faisait des annotations. Il leva la tête vers nous et nous regarda les yeux légèrement plissé marcher vers lui. Il se leva, me serra la main puis celle de Rob. Nous prîmes place dans trois fauteuils séparés (dieu est avec moi…). Quentin et Rob firent rapidement connaissance, puis nous commencions à parler du film, Quentin se tourna vers moi :

- Alors Ellen votre décision pour le rôle d'Ava ?

- Vous m'avez convaincu, puisque je vous ai envoyé la nouvelle version avec Ava plus jeune.

- En effet. Il secoua le script dans ses mains.

- Je peux vous poser une question à tous les deux ? demanda Quentin

- Oui ! (en cœur)

- Vous vous connaissiez déjà ? Je veux dire avant aujourd'hui ?

- Nous nous étions croisé, répondis Rob en me souriant.

- A vrai dire Tom Sturridge est le meilleur ami de Rob, et je travaille avec lui depuis un an maintenant…

- Parce que vous avez une manière de marcher ensemble très coordonnée, je suis désolé j'adore regarder les gens marcher…

- Oui, on connaît vos fameux ralentis, ajouta Rob

- Eh bien c'est exactement ce que je vois lorsque de Yann et Ava rentre ensemble dans la station service, après la grande scène de la piscine… vous voyez ?

- Oui… mais vous avez déjà en tête de genre de détails ? lui demandais-je surprise.

- Oh vous n'avez pas idée la foule de détail que j'ai en tête. Bon je vous propose une signature de contrat à New York tout début Juillet, le 7 précisément, je vous laisse un exemplaire de contrat chacun… je laisse le soin à vos avocats de négocier si besoin est. Je voudrais commencer le tournage début Septembre. Je vous ai dit que Gary avait signé ?

- Oui, oui…

- Et pour le rôle de Connor, le bras droit j'hésite entre Dicaprio et Norton…

- (Bah tiens, genre j'hésite entre un kilo d'or et un kilo de diamants…) je suis sure que vous ferais le bon choix… lui répondais je.

- Mais vous avez une préférence…

- Non… (Norton !!!)

- Dites le moi…

- Franchement c'est vous qui dirigez, faites selon votre feeling…

- Votre choix à vous…

- Je ne sais pas (Norton !!!)

- Allons…

- (Norton !!!) Norton !!! ça y est je l'ai dis à voix haute !

- Parfait, bon je vous libère, nous restons en contact !

Quentin se libéra de Rob en lui serrant la main et me retint quelques minutes (non où tu vas, reviens, il faut que je te viole !!) :

- Je tenais à vous dire que je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté ce rôle, je pense que ce rôle sombre vous ira à merveille, mais vous sentez vous prête à tant de violence ?

- Ava est le personnage le plus complexe et le plus violent de ce film, je suis ravie de lui donner vie.

- Et franchement cette idée de Pattinson dans le rôle, excellent, maintenant à lui de montrer ce qu'il a dans le ventre …

- Je pense qu'il ne va pas falloir le ménager.

- On se voit à New York, si vous êtes d'accord j'aimerai qu'on fasse quelques bout d'essaie…

- Sans problème pour moi, merci encore !

- Merci à vous, bon festival !

Je retraversais le hall, Rob n'avait pas la carte de la chambre, où était il. Comme une imbécile je n'avais pas son numéro portable. Je renonçais lorsque je vis que je commençais à attirer l'attention. Je retournais à la suite dépitais.

Lorsque je refermais la porte, il était là, il se jeta sur moi, m'embrassa et me porta jusqu'à la chambre :

- Comment tu as fais ? lui demandais- je pendant qu'il m'enlevait mes chaussures.

- Just m'a laissé sa clé… je suis parti à l'arrière de l'hôtel fumer une cigarette et je suis passé par les escaliers, personne ne m'a vu…

-Un vrai espion…

Je lui déboutonnais sa chemise, lui retira à la suite mon top, je retirais ma jupe et lui son pantalon. Nous nous jetâmes dans le lit. Il me regarda avec un sourire d'enfant :

- Tu te rends compte… Tarantino !!! On va tourner avec Tarantino !!!

- Je n'arrive même pas à m'en rendre compte.

- Tu sais le mieux dans tout ça… ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est que je vais vivre ça avec toi !

Comment on ne pouvait pas aimer ce type, je me jetais sur lui. Nous passâmes une fin d'après midi crapuleuse, mais court une heure plus tard il était l'heure de se préparer pour les AMFAR. Rob me quitta discrètement pour aller à son hôtel. Tom débarqua pour se changer. Il avait l'air très satisfait :

-Bah qu'est ce que t'as Tom ? lui demandais-je

- J'ai juste fais ma part du plan…

- T'as chopé Nikki ?

- Oui chez Dolce and Gabanna… un pur hasard, j'étais avec Sab en plus, ça m'a pris cinq minutes le temps de voir les téléphones portables des clients et des vendeurs braqués sur nous ! J'ai fais le mec en colère et j'ai fini en quittant le magasin tout en criant « tu t'approches plus de lui ni de moi ! »

- Roh la honte, mais elle a rien dis ?

- Pas eu le temps, je l'ai attaqué sur son comportement avec Rob et ses manigances, elle était pas prête à me répondre à moi.

- T'as été parfait !

- Oui maintenant reste la partie la plus dure…

- Oui celle de Rob…


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes, merci encore pour les reviews et les favorites story, je sais pas comment vous dire à quel point ça me fais plaisir.**

**Emma : J'adore aussi Tom et Justin, ils sont un condensé de mes amies les plus proches, même si Justin ressemble de plus en plus à ma soeur!**

**Lulu : merci encore, ton soutient est super précieux, surtout sur la longueur!**

**Anne : ça me fais plaisir, tu vas voir Just il est trop sympa, tes reviews me font toujours autant rire!**

**Merci encore, bon chapitre, hâte d'avoir votre avis, xo xo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Absolution**

Tom et moi stoppions notre discussion à l'arrivée de ma coiffeuse et de ma maquilleuse. Elles faisaient parties du staff de l'Oréal, donc de parfaits témoin pour ma mission du DGGP, je n'eu pas longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir le droit à quelques questions insidieuses :

- Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est qui vous est arrivé au visage ? demande Amanda, la maquilleuse.

- Oh c'est une longue histoire, d'ailleurs si vous pouviez bien camoufler ces marques… ça ne m'embête pas de défendre mes amis, mais de là à l'exposer…

- Oh la la, c'est avec toute cette histoire avec… T ? continua Amanda tout en croisant le regard de Gisèle la coiffeuse.

- Le pauvre, quand j'ai compris qu'il s'était fait entourlouper par cette… je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour prendre un air tragique, mais surtout pour cacher mon sourire naissant.

- Comment ça entourloupé ? C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputés ? questionnait toujours Amanda, en étalant la première couche de fond de teint.

- Oui… En fait on n'est pas ensemble avec Tom, mais je préfère que les gens pense ça… ça cache le pire. Mon dieu que c'était drôle.

- Comment ça le pire ? demandèrent en stéréo la maquilleuse et la coiffeuse.

- Bon je vous fais confiance… cette histoire ne me concerne pas vraiment… mais je considère Tom comme mon frère…

- Vous pouvez nous faire confiance ! dit Gisèle un éclaire de folie dans les yeux.

- Vous savez avec tout ce qu'on entend… insinua Amanda (je me doute bien les filles)

- Bon, en fait, T a eu une liaison avec N…

- N ? demandèrent les filles en cœur

- La N de Rpattz !

- Non !!! elles poussèrent un tel cri que Gisèle m'en tira les cheveux.

- C'est pas possible alors que T et R sont très amis ! s'exclama Amanda.

- Ils le sont toujours ! Mais je trouve ignoble de la part d'une femme de se mettre entre des amis ! je pris une expression dégoutée. Apparemment elle se justifie en disant qu'elle se sentait très seule… moi je dis qu'on ne sort pas avec un mec comme R, sans parfois se sentir un peu seule ! Elle fait son métier en plus elle devrait savoir que c'est dure !

- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! dit Gisèle. Si elle est pas contente qu'elle sorte avec un roturier, eux ils ont du temps. Se mettre entre de amis de longue date… Gisèle secouait la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? Un chignon ?

- Oh oui j'ai bien envie d'un chignon rétro, je porte une robe bustier noir, très Audrey Hepburn !

Les préparatifs terminés, Tom et moi prîmes une limo jusqu'à la villa Blair, sur la route nous débriffions :

- Jubilatoire de reprendre des rumeurs ! disais je à Tom en riant

- Tu m'étonnes, on va lui faire ça fête à cette mytho !

- Tu crois qu'elle sera là ? Qu'elle n'aura pas préféré s'en allé ?

- Ça m'étonnerai, je pense franchement qu'elle va chercher à recoller les morceaux. Elle n'a pas parlé à Rob depuis hier soir !

En descendant nous passâmes devant les photographes, j'en profitais pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Tom :

- Tu as parlé du DGGP à Sab ?

- Oui, ça l'a fais beaucoup rire, elle n'y voit aucun inconvénient.

- Décidément, j'aime beaucoup cette fille.

- Et moi donc.

Nous fûmes placés à notre table, je me trouvais entre Tom et Eli Roth (oh mon dieu !), il y avait une certaine Emilie à côté de lui, puis Rob et Emile Hirsch qui étaient en pleine conversation. Je vis Rob lever les yeux vers moi une fraction de seconde, Tom m'aida à m'assoir et alla saluer chaleureusement son meilleur ami, ils échangèrent quelques mots, et la moitié de la salle les observaient. Je cherchais des yeux Nikki et la trouvais quatre table plus loin, la tête tournée vers nous, elle soutint mon regard deux secondes et s'adressa à son amie, celle du hall de l'hôtel. Je décidais de l'ignorer le reste de la soirée. Je me présentais à Eli, puis à Emilie qui s'avérait être sa fiancée. Eli engagea la conversation sur mon projet avec Quentin, puis embraya sur une quantité d'anecdote de tournage. Tom se joignait à la conversation puis toute la table. Nous faisions visiblement partie des gens qui s'amusaient le plus.

Sharon Stone commença les enchères. J'avais une pensée pour Justin qui me manquait énormément à cet instant, c'est là que mon portable vibra dans ma pochette, je regardais l'écran, Justin venait d'envoyer un texto : « Avoir mis DGGP en route inclus de nouvelles régulières, comment ça ce passe ? Bien arrivé. Tiens-moi au courant. Sinon j'appelle Anne et je lui dis que tu étais un homme !!! xo xo, tu me manques ! ». Je souriais et montrais l'écran à Tom qui sourit à son tour. Je croisais rapidement le regard de Rob et baissais les yeux (rien qu'avec ça j'ai le cœur qui palpite), Tom se pencha vers moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Elle devait être un notre table, Rob la faite changer de place…

- Il lui a parlé, demandais-je en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

- Pas encore, il entend d'être sorti de table, quand il y aura foule dans les jardins.

- Il est diabolique !

- Je l'ai jamais vu si enthousiaste…

A la fin du repas notre table se dirigea vers les jardins où se tenaient trois bars et une grande piste de danse. Je descendais les marches au bras de Tom, Rob continuait à parler avec Emile. J'apperçue Nikki à quelques mettre de nous (vas y approche !), toute la salle était arrivée dans les jardins, et tous s'attroupaient aux bars. Rob nous demanda ce que nous souhaitions boire et se lança à l'assaut d'un bar avec Tom. Je restais en compagnie d'Eli, Emilie et Emile, j'en profitais pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Emilie, qui s'avérait chef opérateur et avait rencontré Elie sur un tournage. C'est alors que des voix s'élevèrent près du bar, je restais en retrait mais pouvais entendre la conversation :

- Je ne crois pas non ! disait la voix de Rob.

- Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer ! Allons ailleurs ! disait la voix de Nikki

- Tu sais quoi ? Vas ailleurs ! Histoire que je ne te vois plus ! ça te permettra de réfléchir à ton attitude. Parce que moi je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi !

Rob fendit la foule, passa à côté de moi, caressa mon bras discrètement, et parti de l'autre côté des jardins une expression de colère sur le visage. Il jouait très bien, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui courir après pour le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer. Tom se plaça près de moi et me tendit une coupe de champagne, il me chuchota :

- T'inquiète pas… tu sais bien que c'est faux, c'est son métier à lui aussi…

- Merci … j'avais besoin de l'entendre. J'avais des doutes. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Rob ne réapparu qu'une heure plus tard. Apparemment Nikki et son amie étaient parties. Rob jouait le mec calme mais qu'il ne fallait pas chercher quand même. Personne n'osa lui poser de question. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans embûche. Tom m'invita à danser, puis Eli. J'aurais donné un de mes bras pour pouvoir danser avec Rob, le sentir contre moi. Mais Justin avait raison, s'exposer maintenant ne serait pas le bienvenu.

Je laissais mon groupe d'amis pour une balade dans la foule, j'y croisais Alain, mon producteur en compagnie de Michel Denisot, je leurs parlais une dizaine de minutes puis m'éclipsa dans le labyrinthe des jardins. Je trouvais un bosquet caché avec un petit banc, j'en profitais pour m'assoir et retirer mes chaussures quelques instants. Les premières notes de « Falling Down » de Muse se firent entendre, une belle balade, que je fredonnais un peu triste, quand j'entendis quelques pas sur le gravier (pas moyen d'être seul !), je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité en espérant ne pas être vu, une silhouette d'homme se dessina à l'entrée de l'alcôve. Il m'observait, puis me dit :

- Je crois que je pourrais te retrouver rien qu'avec ton parfum, ce merveilleux parfum…

C'était Rob, il s'approchait doucement de moi, les lumières de la fêtes éclairaient doucement son visage, il souriait, les mains dans les poches :

- Tu m'accorderais cette danse ? demanda-t-il timidement

- Tu sais qu'on n'est pas sensé s'exposer…

- Mais nous ne le sommes pas là… Je rêve de danser avec toi, en plus je trouve qu'Eli en a un peu trop profité…

- Je trouve aussi.

Je remettais mes chaussures et m'approchais de lui (qui pourrais nous voir, même moi je n'avais pas reconnu Rob dans cette obscurité), il prit ma main gauche et mis sa main droite sur ma taille, je plaçais ma main gauche sur son cou, et nous commençâmes à danser doucement et en rythme :

- Tu te débrouilles toujours aussi bien, le taquinais-je

- J'ai appris sur le tournage d'Harry Potter !

Je rigolais doucement, et collais ma tête contre son torse, je profitais de cet instant :

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il soudain

- Bien, mais c'est moi qui devrais poser cette question !

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils

- Eh bien je me sens libéré, et franchement je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir ça ! Et je suis ravi de pouvoir danser avec toi, je trouve cet instant très romantique.

- Moi aussi… je crois qu'on est le seul couple au monde à danser sur une chanson qui parle de la destruction de la guerre en trouvant ça romantique.

- Oui je sais…

Nous nous contemplâmes quelques seconde et Rob se mit un hurler en même temps que Matthew* « No it wasn't you », je mis ma main gauche sur sa bouche, pour le faire taire et ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, il l'a retira et m'embrassa vivement, je plaçais mes mains autour de son cou, il me souleva légèrement, me serrant à la taille, il me reposa et me murmura doucement :

- Viens, on rentre que je t'enlève se fichu chignon et que je puisse enfin faire tout se qui me passe par la tête.

- (Oh oui s'il te plait !) Oh oui s'il te plait !

- On peut aller dans ta suite ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà prévenu Tom…

Il me sourit avec tendresse et rajouta « on se retrouve là bas dans 20 minutes. » Je partie la première, retrouvais Tom, pour lui dire que j'étais fatiguée, saluais Eli et sa fiancée, pris la limousine et arriva la première à l'hôtel. J'en profitais pour me rafraîchir un peu, je retirais les épingles des mon chignon, et retirais le surplus de maquillage. J'allumais quelques bougies et patienta lové sur le canapé du salon, il arriva quelques minute après, il me sourit et s'approcha de moi, s'assit à mes côté et passa la main dans mes cheveux :

- Avec le scandale que j'ai fais, semer les photographes à été dure, du coup je suis sorti de la limo à un coin de rue et j'ai continué à pied…

Je me redressais et lui retirais sa veste, puis défis son nœud papillon :

- Tu es décidément très consciencieux…

- Quand il s'agit de protéger les choses importantes toujours, il m'embrassa doucement, pendant que mes doigts se chargeaient de déboutonner sa chemise.

Il fit glisser la fermeture Eclair de ma robe, et m'embrassa le cou puis les épaules. Il dégrafait mon bustier et m'aida à retirer le tout. Il enleva ses chaussures, je m'occupais de sa ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon. Il m'embrassait toujours un peu partout, m'allongea sur le sofa, je fis glisser son pantalon et son boxer à l'aide de mes orteils et de mes pieds, il poussa un gémissement :

- J'adore quand tu fais ça. Il m'embrassa derechef.

Mon souffle commençait à manquer, il descendit le long de mon cou, de mes seins, s'y arrêta les temps de me faire gémir avec sa langue, il passa ses mains le long de mon corps, descendit plus bas avec sa bouche et sa langue, elle tourna autour de mon nombril, il caressa doucement mon bas ventre, ce qui me fis frémir. Il prit l'une de mes jambes et la posa sur son épaule, il embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse et remonta jusqu'à mon sexe. Sa langue joua avec mon clitoris et il fit entrer deux doigts en moi. Je m'arquais face au plaisir, et resserrais mes cuisses pour pouvoir me cambrer. Il me fit jouir deux fois, jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'arrêter. Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, ma vue était brouillée. J'eu à peine le temps de me remettre que Rob remonta le long de mon corps et se plaça entre mes cuisses. Il poussa en moi avec facilité, je gémis et cette fois il gémit avec moi, tout en me pénétrant il m'embrassa avec douceur. Je décalais mes hanches pour qu'il m'atteigne plus profondément. Il poussa plus fort m'arrachant un cri de plaisir, je déplaçais à nouveau mes hanches, mais nous fîmes perdre l'équilibre du canapé. Nous nous retrouvions par terre, lui toujours en moi. Une hilarité nous pris :

- Tu n'as rien ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je vais bien, répondis-je tout en rigolant.

Nos rires firent vibrer nos corps de manières à nous rappeler notre plaisir, je me plaçais sur lui et lui imposa un rythme plus doux, il en profitait pour me toucher partout où ses mains pouvaient aller. Puis je le laissais me dicter son rythme.

Je souhaitais changer de position, je me relevais à genoux face au canapé, prête à me relever pour aller vers le lit, lors que Rob se plaça derrière moi, il déplaça mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je me cambrais pour enrouler un bras autour de son cou et il me pénétra à nouveau, je me penchais légèrement face à tant de plaisir, m'agrippais au canapé, il prit un rythme rapide qui me fis crier de plus en plus fort, ma jouissance était proche, sa sienne aussi, puis il dit cette phrase, qui m'excitais de plus en plus :

- Viens avec moi, mon ange, viens pour moi !

Je laissais l'explosion prendre part de moi, je m'accrochais plus fort à sa nuque, et il me mordit à nouveau la jugulaire, ce qui décupla mon plaisir, il vint après moi, poussa encore un peu et tourna mon visage vers lui et m'embrassa tendrement. Il me porta jusqu'au lit, et nous nous endormîmes l'un à côté de l'autre, nos jambes entremêlées.

Le festival touchait à sa fin. Le plan DGGP avait marché à merveille, dès le lendemain tous les sites peoples et les tabloïdes affichaient notre histoire. Rob avait sa revanche et il n'en était pas pu fier. Nikki avait quitté la croisette en catie mini, il n'y eu pas d'autre retombé. Face à ce problème réglé je me retrouvais face à ce qui m'effrayait le plus, le futur. Qu'allions nous faire maintenant ?

J'avais prévu, avant toute cette histoire de passer le mois de juin dans ma villa en Toscane, j'en avais fais une villa secrète que seul mes amis proches et ma familles connaissaient, enfin connaissaient… l'existence, seul ma sœur, Justin et moi avions les coordonnées GPS pour y aller (j'avais dut être un espion dans une autre vie pour avoir des idées pareilles !).

Rob avait passé la dernière nuit avec moi, une fois de plus et me regardait préparer mes valises, il semblait inquiet :

- Bon on va en parler, oui ? finit-il par lâcher.

- De quoi ? il m'avait fais sursauter.

- De ce qu'on va faire après !!! Il faudrait peu être qu'on parle de nos agendas respectif, savoir où on va ! ça fait trois jours que je tente de t'en parler mais à chaque fois tu me réponds qu'on aura le temps et tu te jettes sur moi ! Pas que ça me déplaise mais je finis par croire que c'est pour pas répondre !

En effet, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Je m'assied à côté de lui et pris sur moi pour démarrer cette conversation :

- OK, donc je commence, quelles sont tes obligations pour les temps à venir ?

- Les MTV Movie Awards, pour Breaking Down, on est nominé 7 fois… c'est le 2 juin.

- Et après ?

- Après j'avais prévu de me poser un peu, et on a le rendez-vous à NY le 7 juillet.

- Très bien, donc tu as ton mois de juin libre ?

- Oui, c'est ça !

- Ça tombe bien moi aussi !

- Qu'est ce que tu as prévu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Que dirais tu, de passer un mois en Toscane avec moi dans ma villa caché de tous ?

- Vraiment tu m'inviterais dans ta villa secrète ?

- Tu connais cette villa ? j'étais déconcertée, une villa secrète aurait dut être secrète !

- Par Tom… (ah ça me rassure)

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Ben j'en pense que oui, je veux passer ce mois avec toi ! On sera tout seul, tout les deux ?

- Et bien, il est fort possible que Just et Jess passent deux trois jours… Ainsi que Tom, mais pas de squattage à long terme.

- Parfait !

- Et il est prévu que ma sœur vienne avec sa famille une semaine à la fin du mois…

- Ah… et tu préfères que je ne sois pas là ? dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Mais non ! Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas être là !

- Ça va pas, je veux rencontrer ta sœur, tu connais déjà la mienne !

- Oui, enfin je l'ai croisé, le corrigeais-je.

- Oh, on va passer un mois génial ! il semblait vraiment emballé.

- Donc je te propose : je pars la première, règle se qu'il y a à régler et toi tu me rejoins dans cinq jours après les MTV MA… ok ?

- Ça me semble parfait.

Nous passâmes notre dernière journée ensemble, puis l'heure de la séparation arriva. Nous devions nous séparer à l'hôtel, impossible pour moi de l'amener à l'aéroport. Il me serra dans ses bras, m'embrassa langoureusement et me promis de m'appeler à son arrivé à LA.

Je finissais mes bagages et m'assis sur le canapé en attendant le groom, et sans les voir venir, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. J'avais été tellement heureuse dans cette suite, que j'avais peur de ne plus jamais l'être autant. Je pris mon téléphone et composait le numéro de mon psy bénévole :

- Justin ?

- Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a mon petit boudin ?

- Il est reparti pour LA, et je me sens toute seule !

- Il est où cet incapable de Tom ?

- Il est rentré à Londres avec Sab !

- Oh chouchou ! Et quand est ce que tu vas à San Giminiano ?

- Je pars ce soir… je reniflais

- Ecoutes, je suis toujours à Prague tu veux que je vienne te tenir compagnie ? Rob te rejoins quand ?

- Comment tu sais que je l'ai invité ?

- Ben logique, rien de mieux pour garder une histoire secrète que la villa secrète !

- Dans cinq jours…

- Ok, donc je te rejoins demain et je repartirai juste avant qu'il arrive, et comma ça on viendra avec Jess pour le premier week end, ça te va ?

- Oui… je te le dis pas assez Just, mais t'es génial, tout le monde rêve d'avoir un ami comme toi !

- Ben dis donc t'es vraiment au fond du trou toi… j'arrive demain, en plus j'ai besoin de toi pour un truc super important…

- Ah oui quoi ?

- Une nouvelle mission !

- Quoi comme mission ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler au téléphone, mais son nom de code c'est ABMJ !

- J'ai rien compris…

- Normal c'est un nom de code ! A demain !

- Gros bisous !

*** : le chanteur de Muse**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes, nouveau chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal à finir, trop de bonheur moi ça me bloque, mais les ennuies ne sont jamais loins. Merci pour les reviews, et les Story Alert**

**Annick : merci, je suis ravie que ma vie rêvée te plaise!**

**twilght007 : pour répondre à ta question, non je n'en fais pas partie mais je le connais bien car je suis passionnée de cinéma, cette question me flatte, moi qui ai toujours peur de pas être crédible!**

**lulu : merci encore, désolée le chapitre a mis plus de temps que prévu!**

**Emma : oui la Toscane, pour la petite histoire j'y suis allée fin mai pour voir le plateau de tournage à Montepulciano, merveilleux voyage, mais je n'ai pas rencontré Rob...**

**Anne : ben moi j'adore tes reviews, attends ton anniv' le 2 juin, c'est noté, je m'en fout pas!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Exaltation

J'avais récupéré ma voiture et avais pris directement la route pour San Gimignano. J'avais diné avec Alain, afin de parler de la saison 4 et du planning décalé qu'il fallait mettre en place à cause de mes engagements auprès de Band Appart, la société de Tarantino. Tout ce réglait à merveille puisque la reprise du tournage coïncidait avec le retour de Lise (l'une des comédiennes) de congé maternité, son personnage n'était pas paru les trois derniers épisodes, et n'avait pas manqué beaucoup d'intrigue. Alain remontait à Paris pour régler les derniers détails, moi j'avais noyé le poisson lorsqu'il me demandait ce que je comptais faire de mon mois de Juin.

Je prenais la route vers minuit ce qui me ferai arriver à destination aux première lueurs de l'aube, les paysages de Toscane étaient toujours fantastique au levé du soleil. J'étais tout sauf fatiguée, je dévorais la route en compagnie des Rolling Stones, de Lou Reed et autre Jimmy Hendrix, le paysage se transformait, vers 5h00 de mat le ciel commençait à devenir plus clair, et le paysage sortait de l'ombre. Les collines caractéristiques de la région se dessinaient de manière plus nette, puis la végétation, les cyprès et les oliviers peuplaient ces terres. Le soleil avait perçait lorsque que je pris la montée pour San Gimignano. Je contournais le village fortifié encore endormie, et pris le chemin qui longeait les hauteurs, une petite route cabossée, puis je tournais à gauche lorsque mon GPS me l'indiqua. Le chemin qui menait à la villa était en effet caché par un rideau végétal principalement constituait de lierre, très bonne manière de condamner l'accès, ça n'empêchait pas d'avoir un portail électrique sécurisant un peu plus l'accès. Cette villa n'était connue que des anciens de la région, lorsque je l'avais achetais, elle était en ruine, je l'avais remise en état pendant un an, avec mes premiers salaires d'artiste.

Je longeais le chemin de terre entouré de cyprès, et enfin je l'aperçu, cette bâtisse ocre de deux étages aux tuiles si particulières, un petit rond point végétal permettais de faire demi tour, je me garais sur la descente qui menais à la piscine et au champ d'olivier en contre bas. De l'autre côté il y avait une petite maison d'invités où logeaient Augustina et Léon, un couple de locaux que j'employais pour l'entretien de la maison et des jardins. Il y avait de la lumière, et j'aperçue Augustina qui se dirigeait vers moi. Ses cheveux gris en chignon, sa robe tablier et son châle sur les épaules, elle ressemblait à… une Mama italienne. Elle était toujours très matinale et si mon italien était approximatif, son français était académique :

- Augustina ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Mais c'est à toi qu'il faut le demander ! Tu n'as pas fais tout ce chemin pendant la nuit ?!

- Et si, je la serrai dans mes bras.

- Ça n'est pas raisonnable ! C'est dangereux !

- Mais j'aime trop conduire la nuit, on a l'impression d'être seule au monde ! Et comment va Léon ?

- Oh ! Il dort encore ! Mais il a la santé, ça ne l'empêche pas de se plaindre tu me diras ! Tu as beaucoup de valises ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Elle se dirigeait vers mon Audi.

- Non ! Surtout pas, tu ne touches pas !

- C'est ça je vais te regarder décharger toute seule !

- Bon tiens prend le vanity ! je lui tendis la petite valise avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bon, t'as gagné, elle se dirigeait vers la grande porte en bois foncé. J'ai préparé ta chambre et celle de Justin !

- Merci ! Il arrive cet après midi je pense.

- Je sais tu me l'as dis au téléphone, et pour ton autre invité ?

Nous pénétrâmes dans la villa, un grand hall d'entrée menait à un grand espace de vie, toute une façade de la maison était longée de baies vitrées avec vu sur les jardins et la piscine, au fond une grande cuisine moderne tranchait avec le sol en tomette et les murs peint à la chaux.

Juste après le hall se trouvait un escalier de pierre avec une rampe en fer forgé, qui menait aux chambres, quatre en tout, chacune avec sa salle de bain. Augustina et moi montions les escaliers lorsqu'elle m'avait posé sa question, elle me tournait le dos :

- Il arrive dans quatre jours…

- Tu ne m'as pas dis si je devais préparer une autre chambre…

Si quelqu'un s'occupait le plus de ma vie sentimentale, hormis ma mère et Justin, c'était Augustina, elle trouvait très dommage, et presque anormal qu'une femme comme moi soit seule, elle finissait même par me croire traumatisée. Elle avait plus que raison, mais elle l'ignorait.

- Pas besoin d'une autre chambre, il dormira avec moi, lui répondis-je légèrement essoufflée.

Elle arrivait au pallier et se retourna pour m'offrir un magnifique sourire, je me trouvais deux marches plus bas et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et qu'Augustina était très fière de moi :

- Quoi ? lui demandais-je

- Rien, je suis juste contente…

- De quoi ?

- De… ne pas avoir à faire une autre chambre !

- Mais bien sure !

Nous nous dirigions vers ma chambre au bout du palier, celle orientée plein sud. Lorsque Augustina poussa la porte mon cœur se serra, j'adorais cette pièce, elle était spacieuse, un grand lit en bois aux motifs végétaux auréolé d'une moustiquaire blanche se trouvait sur le mur de droite, une grosse commode en chêne sur le mur d'en face, une petite porte à gauche menait au dressing et à la salle de bain. Les murs et les draps étaient blancs, ce qui donnait à la pièce des airs de paradis sur terre. Je déposais mes deux grosses valises et me dirigeais vers la porte vitrée, elle menait un petit balcon en pierre, j'y avais installé deux chaise en fer forgé blanche et une petite table assortie, j'adorais prendre le petit déjeuné ici.

Augustina m'aida à déballer mes affaires, je lui parlais du festival et de mes projets pour le rentrée, elle ne regardait presque jamais la télé, mais toute les mois elle et Léon allaient au vieux cinéma de la ville, c'était leurs évasion. Une fois tout rangeait je décidais de m'allonger quelques heures, avant l'arrivée de Justin. Augustina me promit des gnocchis au pesto d'estragon pour le déjeuné, je salivais déjà, mais n'eus aucun mal à m'endormir pour autant.

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par une chatouille près de mon yeux, je me passais la main sur le visage et me retournais, quand soudain je sentis quelque chose rentrer dans mon nez, je me redressais paniquée, Justin se tenais assis au bord du lit et me regardait mort de rire, je lui lançais un regard noir et me remis la tête dans un coussin :

- T'es lourd Just !

- Moi aussi je suis tellement content d'être là !

- Tu viens d'arriver ? je me tenais en fétus tournée vers lui, il me souriait.

- Oui, le temps de répondre aux questions d'Augustina et je suis monté… le déjeuné est prêt d'ailleurs !

- Il est quelque heure ? demandais-je en m'étirant.

- 14h00 pile poil !

- Déjà !

- Oui ! et ce serait bien qu'on décolle pour Florence d'ici une heure…

- Florence ! Pourquoi ?

- Pour ma mission !

- Ah l'AJBM… là !

- Non l'ABMJ ! Un peu de respect pour mes noms de missions secrètes s'il te plait !

- Alors c'est quoi cette mission ?

- Tu verras une fois sur place !

Nous nous retrouvions dans la cuisine à déguster les gnocchis d'Augustina, je filais prendre une douche et me changer. Justin m'attendait déjà près de la voiture, mais je m'arrêtais dire bonjour à Léon qui s'occupait de la roseraie, c'était un magicien jardinier cet homme.

Nous prîmes la route pour Florence ou Firenze, je n'appréciais pas particulièrement cette ville, malgré son architecture magnifique et son histoire, elle était trop peuplé et me faisait trop pensait à Paris. Je me garais près de la « piazza San Marco » et nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers l'hyper centre :

- Bon tu me dis ce qu'on fait ici, maintenant !

- Attends encore un peu…

Nous étions dans le quartier des boutiques de luxe, et Justin s'emblait faire du lèche vitrine, je m'impatientais :

-Bon tu m'as pas fais venir ici pour du shopping quand même !

Justin me fis un sourire et rentra dans la boutique Cartier, je soufflais et le suivait en trainant des pieds. Il flânait dans la boutique ce penchant de temps en temps sur les vitres, je m'approchais et lui chuchota menaçante :

- Bon tu me dis ce qu'on fait là, ou je te fais une scène, genre jamais t'auras eu aussi honte de ta vie !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Bon ABMJ ça veut dire… t'as pas deviné ?

- Justin !

- Ça veut dire : Acheter une Bague de Mariage à Jess !

Je couvrais ma bouche avec mes mains pour étouffer mon cri :

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! Enfin !

- Oui… répondit-il en souriant la tête baissée

- Mais c'est génial ! Tu veux lui demander quand ?

- Ben le week end prochain… ici en Italie, je trouve ça romantique !

- Oh oui ! Comme ça je serai la première à vous féliciter !

- Ellen ?... il me regarda d'un air timide.

- Oui Chouchou ?

- Tu voudras bien être mon « Best Men »

- Oui !!! Mais je suis pas un homme…

- Depuis quand on fait comme les autres, on s'en fout que tu ne sois pas un homme ! Mais je sais pas si c'est obligatoire…

- Je me collerai une paire de chaussette dans la culotte et je dirai que je suis un trans ! ça passera nickel !

Il explosa de rire et me pris dans ses bras :

- Oh c'est pour ça que je t'adore ! Bon on la choisie cette bague ?

- Oui ! T'as une idée sur le modèle ?

- Aucune…

Nous fîmes trois bijouteries de luxe, deux modèles plaisaient à Just mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre la Tiffany ou la Bulgarie. Je lui suggérais de faire un tour dans une boutique de bijoux ancien, s'il cherchait le coup de foudre, c'était le genre d'endroit parfait. Nous nous croissions entre les présentoirs, une multitude de bijoux étaient présentés. Je demandais un vendeur de m'indiquais les bagues de fiançailles et les alliances, et m'accompagna à un présentoir où une vingtaine de bagues s'alignaient.

Je me bloquais sur une, elle était… parfaite. Un bijou art déco, apparemment en or blanc, un diamant bleu ovale se trouvait au centre soutenu par fin décor végétal de métal, le reste de l'anneau était également travaillait avec un motif végétal. Ma bouche s'était ouverte pour sortir un « whouaa », le vendeur la sortie de la vitrine et me la présenta. Justin approcha :

- Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ?

- Une pure merveille, avais-je répondu, le problème c'est que cette merveille, elle était pour moi !

Le vendeur me proposa de l'essayer, je fus pris d'une légère panique, je regardais Justin qui me souriait, je laissais le vendeur me la mettre à l'annulaire gauche et contempla ma main (mon dieu qu'elle est magnifique !). Soudain un enchaînement d'images ce présenta dans ma tête. Je vis Rob en costume noir, moi en robe blanche, tout deux un sourire glorieux sur le visage. La panique me repris je retirais la bague d'un geste vif et la reposais sur la vitrine :

- Qu'est ce tu en penses ? demandais-je à Justin pour ne pas m'attarder sur ma panique évidente.

- Elle est parfaite, si c'est toi qui te mariais ! Il me lança un regard inquiet, décidemment il n'était jamais dupe.

Après avoir remercié le vendeur nous quittâmes la boutique d'antiquités, et Justin se décida pour la bague vu chez Bulgarie. Sur le chemin du retour, Justin, qui avait pris le volant, abordait un sujet tabou :

- Ça t'as fais bizarre cette bague hein ?

- Humm… je regardais de l'autre côté.

- Je sais que tu détestes en parler mais…

- Alors n'en parle pas ! lui répondis-je sèchement.

- Mais je n'aime pas te voir en crise « phobie de l'engagement » !

- Arrêtes t'adore mes crises « phobie de l'engagement » ! C'est toi qui les déclenche la plus part du temps, en me disant quand on a trente ans et qu'on est une femme il faut penser mariage et gamins !

- Autant ça me fais rire de te voir blêmir, autant je n'ai pas envie de te voir fuir encore une fois !

- Je ne fuis pas, je mets de la distance !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu à te cacher une fois dans ta vie, qu'il faut le faire avec tous les hommes qui te portent de l'intérêt !

- Just à quoi tu joues, t'aime jamais les mecs que j'ai pu te faire croiser !!

- Parce que c'était des gros cons, mais pour R …

- Non ! Non ! Je t'interdis de ma la jouer « Rob est un mec bien, ne gâches pas tout » !

- Et pourtant c'est le cas, ce mec t'aime beaucoup et tu mets déjà de la distance !

- Tu sais quoi j'ai une super idée ! On va changer de conversation !

- Très bien !

Nous restions silencieux quelques secondes :

- Alors le DGGP s'est terminé comment ?

Je faisais un point sur la mission et la soirée des AMFAR, l'atmosphère se détendit aussi vite qu'elle était monté.

Les trois jours qui suivirent passèrent très vite, je dormais beaucoup, j'étais plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais. Just et moi occupions notre temps à nous projeter sur un mariage à Memphis, la ville natale de Justin, à larver au bord de la piscine et à nous balader dans la campagne toscane.

Je passais une partie de chaque nuit au téléphone avec Rob, nous discutions de tout sans jamais s'arrêter, le lundi dans la nuit, je raccrochais après une conversation de trois heures en lui disant de m'appeler dès que je lui manquais, je posais mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit quand il se remit à sonner :

- Allo ?

- Tu me manques ! avait-il crié

Le mercredi dans la nuit nous regardions les MTV MA sur le Satellite, voir Rob sur mon écran me fit un drôle d'effet, comme si celui que je voyais et celui avec qui je vivais une histoire était deux personnes différentes. Il était assis loin de Nikki, mais à côté de Kristen (quand c'est pas la peste c'est le colléra !).

Il arrivait le lendemain après midi à l'aéroport de Florence. Justin tenait à m'accompagner, discrétion oblige. J'attendais sur la baquette arrière de mon Audi aux vitres teintées, Justin entra dans le hall des arrivées. Je patientais quelques minutes, une boule dans la gorge. La vérité c'est qu'il m'avait beaucoup trop manqué, et que j'avais peur qu'une fois face à lui, ça ne soir pas la même chose que ces instant merveilleux à Cannes. C'est alors que je vis un attroupement de photographes marcher à reculons accompagnés d'une nuée de flashs. Justin pris le volant, Rob rentra dans la voiture côté passager. Justin démarra en trombe et sortie rapidement de l'aéroport. Rob posa son sac à terre et passa sur la baquette arrière avec moi. Il était encore plus séduisant que dans mes souvenirs, même avec sa casquette et sa chemise à carreau. Il me prit le visage et m'embrassa avec passion avant de me dire quoi que ce soit, il sépara notre étreinte :

- Bonjour mon ange, me dit il en me couvant du regard.

- Bonjour bel étranger !

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! il me serra dans ses bras et j'avais à nouveau l'impression d'être à ma place, son odeur, sa peau, ses cheveux, tout ça c'était chez moi.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait eu autant de paparazzi ?

- Ils m'ont vu prendre l'avion à LA puis la correspondance à Paris, les infos vont tellement vite, mais l'important c'est qu'ils n'ont pas reconnu Justin et ils ne t'on pas vu…

- Oui c'est le plus important, intervint Justin. Mais les paparazzis italiens c'est des sauvages !

- On n'est pas suivi ? demanda Rob à Justin.

- Ben tu fais bien de demander ça parce qu'il y a deux scooters qui nous suivent depuis tout à l'heure…

- Et merde…

- Tu veux que je conduise ? demandais-je à Justin, je le savais mauvais conducteur quand il était stressé.

- On peut pas s'arrêter !!! cria Justin soudain tendu.

- Qui a parlé de s'arrêter ?!

Je me faufilé sur la place passager, glissais mes mains sur le volant, Justin se contorsionna vers la banquette arrière, je pris place sur le siège conducteur.

- Impressionnant ! s'exclama Rob

- Oui, elle a fais une formation de cascadeur voiture… précisa Justin

- Ah bon ?

- Oui pour un pari à la con…

- Quel genre de pari ?

- Je devais faire rouler ma voiture sur deux roues ! lui expliquais-je. Et comme c'est le genre de truc que ne t'apprend pas sur internet j'ai suivi une formation. Bon attachez vous on va les semer !

Les garçons s'exécutèrent, j'accélérais et pris la brettelle d'autoroute, les scooters suivirent.

- Just !! Ce n'est pas des scooters, c'est des motos !!

- Blanc bonnet, bonnet blanc, rétorqua ce dernier.

- Oui ben y a un des bonnets qui peut pas prendre l'autoroute et l'autre si ! Je ne veux pas qu'on découvre la villa Just !

- Ça va on a compris, mets de la musique, ça va te détendre.

Je m'exécutais, Blur « Song 2 » démarra, je poussais un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, la chanson était plus qu'approprié. Je slalomer entre les voitures, pris la sortie de San Gimignano. Nous approchions du centre ville et les motos nous suivaient toujours. Je pris une route parallèle, tourna rapidement, pris la route qui menait à la villa, ils n'étaient pas encore dans le rétro, je braquais violemment en passait le mur de lierre an face de l'entrée, actionna le portail, avança la voiture, j'ouvrais ma portière :

- Vous ne bougez pas je vais voir s'ils sont passé !

Je sortais de la voiture, et observais la route caché derrière les lierres, je vis les motos faire demi tour en roulant doucement. C'était gagné. Je remontais dans la voiture :

- Tu caches l'allée avec du lierre ? Encore plus ingénieux que l'hologramme du tronc qui cache le repère de Batman ! exclama Rob

- Il y avait un hologramme à la base, précisa Justin.

- Non ?

- Si, mais il tombait en panne dès qu'il pleuvait, expliquais-je.

- T'es une espionne toi en fait !

Je rigolais et garais la voiture à sa place habituelle et laissait le temps à Rob de découvrir les lieux, il avait les yeux écartés :

- Mais c'est magnifique ici…

Je lui présentais Augustina et Léon qui l'accueillirent comme un fils, puis lui fis faire le tour du propriétaire.

Justin nous quitta en fin d'après midi, il était en voiture de location et reprenait un avion pour Prague. Il ne manqua pas de nous rappeler qu'il serait là dans quatre jours avec Jess, mettant en doute notre capacité à nous souvenir du temps.

Augustina annonçait que le dîner serait prêt pour 20h, je montais avec Rob pour l'aider à défaire ses affaires, je fermais la porte de la chambre, quand je me retournais Rob avait un regard plus qu'éloquent :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive…

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots qu'il me colla contre le mur et m'embrassa avec fougue, il passa ses mains le long de mon cou, et pris l'un de mes seins, je gémis :

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, me chuchota-il

- Pourtant c'est un robe dos nu toute simple… il m'embrassa à nouveau

- Et tu conduits comme une espionne…

Je rigolais, il m'embrassa à nouveau en continuant ses caresses, je sentais son sexe se durcir, je me frottais à lui et commençais à lui défaire sa chemise. Il défit le nœud sur ma nuque qui tenait ma robe libérant ainsi ma poitrine. Il prit un de mes seins dans sa bouches et fit tourner sa langue, je poussais un autre gémissement, il remontait ses mains le long de mes jambes et les passa sous ma robe :

- Mais dis moi tu es nue sous cette robe ?

- Tu crois que tu m'as pas manqué ou quoi ? J'avais l'impression que tu n'arriverais jamais.

Je passais ma main dans ces cheveux, il m'embrassa à nouveau, me souleva et me jeta sur le lis. Je me débarrassais de ma robe, lui s'était déshabillé à une vitesse ahurissante. Il me rejoignait sur le lit, caressa tout mon corps du bout de ses doigts, faisant monter le désir déjà très présent, il déposait de temps un temps un baiser dans un endroit inattendu, sous mon sein gauche, derrière une oreille, mon épaule, l'une de mes hanches. Il me donnait l'impression de faire un inventaire. Et moi je me régalais de le voir dans mon paradis, il y avait tellement sa place. Il finit par se glisser entre mes jambes, m'embrassa à nouveau et patienta en me regardant doucement, ma respiration était saccadée, je l'attendais, tout mon corps ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il me prenne maintenant, je le regardais ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait :

- Tu désires ? me demanda-t-il un rictus sur le visage.

- Toi ! Je te désire toi, s'il te plait prend moi, maintenant, prends…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma supplication qu'il me pénétra. Je gémis plus fort, il entoura mon visage de ses bras, embrassant mon nez, mes yeux, mes lèvres. Ses mouvements étaient doux, parfait pour des retrouvailles, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, savourant toutes les sensations qu'il me procurait. Il prit un rythme plus rapide et chuchota à mon oreille :

- Enfin je suis chez moi…

A cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie : lui dire que je l'aimais, parce qu'il comprenait et partageait mes impressions, que je ne voulais être nulle part ailleurs qu'avec lui. Mais je me contentais de l'embrassait avec tout mon amour, pour qu'il saisisse le message.

Il poussa plus fort et plus rapidement en moi, faisant monter mon orgasme, qui ne mit pas longtemps et venir. Il m'avait tellement manqué, que j'avais l'impression d'avoir une dose de drogue. Il était là, avec moi, il ne me laisserait pas, il ne me ferait jamais de mal, je le savais.

Il poussa une dernière fois, et s'allongea sur moi, se laissant complètement aller, je le prenais dans mes bras et le serrais aussi fort que je pouvais. Il poussa un gémissement de satisfaction. Mon étreinte se transforma en petites caresses le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tous ces gestes attentionnés qui pour moi exprimaient l'amour profond que je lui portais.

Il leva la tête, me regarda un sourire heureux sur le visage, puis s'allongea à côté. Il entrelaça nos doigts en me regarda d'un air sérieux :

- Ellen ?

- Mmmm oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Mon cœur explosait, ma gorge se serrait, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, mon cœur criait « oui » mais quelques chose l'étouffa, je me tournais vers Rob je regardais droit dans les yeux :

- Non…


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde! Je sais je vous ai laissé un peu sur le carreau, on veut toute épouser Rob, mais franchement au bout de deux semaines de relations, c'est pas raisonnable. Enjoy!!!**

**Merci encore pour les reviews!!!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Négociations :

Rob me regardait fixement, comme pour cacher ses émotions, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et je sus qu'il se sentait rejeté, je me rapprochais de lui, le força à se mettre sur le dos et m'allongeais sur lui, ma manière du lui montrer que j'étais avec lui et pas ailleurs et que ce qui allait se dire était dépourvu d'artifice. Il continuait à me regarder avec intensité, je pris son visage entre mes mains, en profitais pour dégager quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur son front, il attendait visiblement que je parle, je me lançais :

- Ecoute, je ne veux surtout pas t'offenser mais…

- C'est un peu rater, me coupa-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- Je sais mais laisse-moi-t'expliquer…

- Je t'écoute, il semblait faire des efforts pour me pas s'enfuir.

- Le mariage est pour moi un engagement sérieux, qui comprend autant de droits que de devoirs, je ne l'ai jamais pris à la légère…

- Et tu penses que moi oui ?! il semblait vraiment vexé.

- Mon cœur… y encore dix jours on avait une de tes ex sur les bras qui croyait dure comme fer que vous alliez vous marier…

- Je savais que j'allais me la prendre dans la tête celle là… me dit-il amère.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche ! Je t'explique simplement que même si cette demande est des plus flatteuses, elle est là trop tôt ! Je suis bien avec toi… Je te fais confiance et grâce à toi je redécouvre des sentiments que je me croyais incapable de ressentir à nouveau ! Je me mets vraiment en danger pour toi, mais s'il te plait, chéri, ne m'en demande pas trop !

- Trop tôt ? ça veut dire qu'à un moment… ça sera possible ?

- Oui… je pense…

- T'as pas idée ce que je regrette… j'ai l'impression de ne plus être crédible !

- C'est pas une histoire de crédibilité ! Mais d'envie partagée, ma seule envie pour le moment c'est d'être avec toi et de partager un maximum de chose avec toi, tout ce que je veux pour le moment c'est … t'aimer…

Il m'observa quelques secondes puis me lança un sourire angélique, il passa la main dans mes cheveux et me retourna sur le dos :

- Ça tombe bien c'est ce que je veux aussi !

Nous descendîmes diner à 20h, Augustina finissait de préparer le diner, des lasagnes… J'en profitais pour la remercier chaleureusement et pour lui dire que les quatre prochains jours je lui épargnais la cuisine et le ménage, ayant envie d'un maximum d'intimité avec Rob, elle acquiesça en me faisant un clin d'œil , elle nous souhaita une bonne soirée, mais se ravisa et s'adressa à Rob :

- Euh, Robert, je peux me permettre de vous dire juste une chose ?

- Je vous écoute… répondis Rob

- On vous reconnaît trop bien… même moi qui suis une vieille pas à la page je sais qui vous êtes, si vous souhaitez être tranquille… changez à peu d'apparence, je ne fais qu'une suggestion !

- Bien, euh merci Augustina, il me lança un regard interrogateur.

Augustina quitta la maison et nous nous mîmes à table, Rob avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage pendant qu'il débouchait une bouteille de Nobile :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? lui demandais-je.

- Je me demandais juste si tu les payais les gens autour de toi, pour me dire qu'il faut que je change de look ?

- Ça va pas non ! Je suis folle de ton look ! Mais elle n'a pas tord, si tu veux un peu profiter de l'extérieur une petite transformation ne serait pas de trop…

- Je t'écoute… je suppose que tu as déjà ton idée ?

- Oui… je pris une bouchée de lasagne pour cacher mon sourire, bien sûr que j'avais une idée.

- J'écoute… ?

- Et bien déjà, j'adore quand tu portes une barbe…

- Oui ?

- Et je pensais une teinture brun foncé…

- Mmmm ?

- Et peut être couper les cheveux à la tondeuse ? je lui lançais un regard d'excuse je m'attendais à le voir sortir de ses gonds.

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! tu te sens capable de t'en occuper ?

- Oh oui ! Oh oui !

- J'en étais sûre !

Nous terminions de diner, nous allongions sur l'un des canapés pour regarder un film, « Snatch » cette fois-ci :

- T'as définitivement un problème avec Brad Pitt, m'avait-il dis lorsque j'avais annoncé mon choix.

- T'es jaloux ou quoi ? Parce que je te trouve beaucoup plus sexy !

- Mouais …

- On peut regarder « Eclipse » si tu préfères ? Comme ça je me ferais un plaisir de vous contempler toi et Kristen en train de vous rouler dans un lit…

- Non, ça va aller, en parlant de ça je me suis regardé la saison 2 de « Bande originale »… je crois que je n'aurais pas dut…

- Ah bon ? T'as trouvé ça nul ?

- Non… ce n'est pas ça… c'est de te voir en couple avec Justin, ça m'a fais vraiment bizarre … vous êtes très crédibles et ça m'a foutu des doutes…

- Tu déconnes ? Moi et Justin ?

- Quoi ?! C'est normal, non ? Tout le monde s'est posé la question ! Pourquoi pas moi ?

- Ben parce que tu nous a vu ensemble ! Et qu'on est tout sauf attiré physiquement l'un par l'autre !

- Tu veux dire que jamais il ne vous est arrivé de déraper ?

- Bah… (il vaut mieux rien dire ma fille !) Qu'est ce que tu appelles déraper ? (alerte ! alerte !)

- J'en étais sûre !!! Et tu me la joue on n'est pas attiré ! Franchement Ellen ! pas à moi !

- Quoi ?!! Je sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça ?

- Parce que ça m'intéresse de savoir si c'est ambigu avec le type avec qui tu passe la moitié de ton temps !

- Bon si tu veux tout savoir, et je tiens à préciser que je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important, nous ne sommes pas compatible !

- Quoi ?!! Comment ça pas compatible ?

- Et bien, tout au début, quand on s'est rencontré, on s'est super bien entendu et du coup on s'est demandé si cette entente était aussi valable physiquement…

- Et ?

- Et, c'était une catastrophe…

- Il n'a pas assuré ? me demanda-t-il avec de l'espoir dans les yeux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! On n'était pas coordonnés, ça n'était pas naturel, et j'ai fini pas lui donner un coup de boule…

- Quoi ? il était partagé entre le dégout et l'hilarité.

- En résumé il ne s'est rien passé, et je lui ai cassé une dent…

- Oh ! ce n'est pas vrai, là il rigolait franchement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Si, si, ça l'est !

- Bref, du coup on s'est dit qu'on était fait pour être amis et rien de plus. Et en plus il va épouser Jess…

- C'est vrai ? Génial !

- Oui mais tu dis rien, il est sensé lui demander ce week end, alors motus !

- Promis je serai une tombe !

Le lendemain je demandais à Augustina de prendre une coloration homme brun foncé en plus des provisions, après déjeuné Rob et moi commencions son relooking, nous nous étions installés dans ma salle de bain, Rob assis sur un tabouret :

- Pourquoi brun foncé ? On aurait pu faire noir ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non…

- Pourquoi ? J'aurai bien fais noir moi !

- Tu m'aurais trop fais penser à mon père…

- Ah, en effet, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé… donc pas de moustache alors ?

- Comment tu … ah c'est vrai que tu les as rencontrés à Noël, notre séparation me semblait dater du siècle dernier.

- Ben oui, ils ont été vraiment gentils avec le garçon qui cherchait partout leur fille, j'ai même laissé un message à ton père.

- Il me l'a dis mais je n'ai pas voulu savoir, je commençais à préparer la couleur.

- T'es vraiment butée… Tu veux connaître le message maintenant ?

- Si j'avais voulu le connaître je l'aurai demandé à mon père, répondis-je sarcastique.

- Très bien… il semblait déçu. J'enfilais les gants de protection et me tournais vers lui le flacon à la main.

- Je pense savoir ce qu'était le message… et l'important ce que au moment où nous parlons je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse.

Il me sourit et m'attrapa par les hanches, me fis s'assoir sur ses cuisses et m'embrassa avec passion, il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt, je gloussais en me relevais :

- Tout doux jeune étalon, j'ai une couleur dans mes mains et si tu ne veux pas un tatouage maori sur le visage, il va falloir te calmer ! Laisse-moi te faire la couleur et tu pourras me faire l'amour comme tu veux pendant le temps de pose !

- Combien de temps de pose ?

- 20 min…

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop court !

- Frimeur…

Il explosa de rire pendant que je m'appliquais à étaler la couleur raie par raie, il en profitait pour passer de temps un temps une main entre mes cuisses, sur mes fesses et sur mon ventre :

- Arrêtes, tu me chatouilles ! lui dis-je en me dandinant.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai jamais eu autant envie de faire ça à une coiffeuse…

- J'ai presque fini…

J'en profitais pour lui mettre les cheveux en crête avec la couleur ils tenaient parfaitement :

- Voilà !!! J'ai fini !!!

Je me retournais pour enlever les gants et rincer les quelques gouttes qui étaient tombées sur mes bras avant qu'elles ne se colorent. Rob se colla soudain à moi, me bloquant ainsi contre le double lavabo, il passa ses mains sous ma robe en lin et me retira mon boxer, il fit glisser ses doigts le long d'une de mes jambes en remontant vers moi, il toucha avec deux doigts mon intimité déjà humide de son assurance :

- Eh bien, je vois que le fantasme de la coiffeuse est partagé…

- Rien à voir avec les coiffeuses… c'est toi mon fantasme, lui répondis-je en le regardant dans le miroir, mais le voir les cheveux en crête était d'un ridicule que cette vision me fis exploser de rire. Rob se regardait dans le miroir pour la première fois et me regarda d'un air mauvais.

- Ça te fais rire, je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi, il me fis un sourire coquin dans le miroir et souleva ma robe pour dégager l'une de mes fesses, il la caressa légèrement puis déposé une claque petite mais vive, je poussais un cri de plaisir, il me dévisagea dans le miroir et me chuchota « moi qui croyais que tu allais t'insurger, jamais je n'aurais pensé… » il fit à nouveau claquer ma fesse, mais plus fort cette fois ci, je me mordais la lèvre (c'est qu'il sait faire le garçon) « … que tu aimerais… comment résister… »

Il ouvrit son pantalon, je sentis son sexe sur le miens, je pouvais en sentir les pulsations, il le fit glisser le long de mes lèvres et me pénétra en douceur avec une lenteur calculée, il déplaça mes cheveux sur une épaule et s'accrocha à ma nuque, il commença des mouvements plus brusque, mes gémissement étaient de plus en plus forts. Je le regardais à nouveau dans le miroir, et malgré l'intensité de notre relation, un fou rire me pris à nouveau, je le vis sourire, il me pencha sur le lavabo, donna deux coup plus forts, je m'accrochais aux robinets, il claqua à nouveau mes fesses alors qu'il continuait ses mouvement de va et viens, un orgasme explosa en moi et j'accordais mes mouvement de hanches aux siens, comme guidée par une soif illimitée, il poussa un grognement, me redressa et me mordis à nouveau la jugulaire, un autre orgasme vint en même temps que le siens.

Nous reprenions notre souffle, moi accoudée aux lavabos, lui accroché à ma taille, quand ma montre sonna pour les vingt minutes de pose :

- La vache, synchro en plus… lui dis-je avec humour.

- Et ouais, tout était calculé à la minute près…

Il se retira et enleva ses vêtements, j'en fis autant, nous rejoignant dans la douche, je l'aidais à rincer soigneusement la couleur, qui avait bien prise et de manière homogène, je profitais de ce moment d'intimité :

- Bon tu m'expliques ton trippe des morsures ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ? il me regardait comme un enfant qui a touché à un objet interdit.

- Oh que si ! Mais ce n'est pas la première fois… et je voulais savoir si…

- J'avais l'habitude ?

- Oui…

- A vrai dire… depuis Twilight j'avais arrêté, ça faisait trop acteur qui se prend pour son personnage, mais en faisant l'amour avec toi, c'est revenu sans que j'y réfléchisse… Et toi ?-

- Ça me plait… tu peux continuer, tant que tu ne me fais pas de marques profondes…

- Non je voulais plus parler de la « fessée »…

- Oh, pareil, pratiquée il y a longtemps, et avec toi c'est quinze fois meilleur !

Il m'embrassa tendrement, nous sortîmes de la douche nous séchâmes mutuellement et restions dans le plus simple appareil. Il se rassit sur le tabouret et lui passait la tondeuse à 6mm, je voyais ses merveilleux cheveux tomber en petits tas avec quelques remord, il dut le voir :

- Ils repoussent vite tu sais… est d'ici deux jours j'aurais une vrai barbe, le déguisement sera complet.

Je coupais la tondeuse, passais ma main sur son crâne pour enlever les petits cheveux. Il se redressa et se regarda dans la glace en plissant les yeux :

- Pas mal… avec la barbe brune ça sera encore mieux !

- Je pense aussi, je me mis à côté de lui en le prenant par la taille, je nous regardais nus tous les deux dans le miroir et ça me semblais normal.

Les trois jours qui suivirent passèrent très vite, Rob et moi nous employons à baptiser tous les coins de la villa, nous passions notre temps à dormir, manger, faire l'amour et rire. Augustina et Léon se faisaient très discret, je ne me rendais compte de leur présence que par le frigo remplis tous les jours, les roses thés en bouquet changées dans le salon, et les pivoines changées dans ma chambre.

Nous étions au beau milieu de l'après midi, nous étions dans ma chambre, les persiennes fermées, allongés nue l'un sur l'autre à moitié endormis, Rob poussa un léger grognement :

- Tu vas me tuer…

- Et qu'est ce que je devrais dire, je sais même pas si un jour je pourrais marcher normalement, plaisantais-je.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un endroit pareil pouvait exister…. Un endroit où je me sentirai chez moi, comme mon propre paradis.

- J'ai cette impression aussi pour cette maison…

- Je ne parle pas de la maison, il caressa le bas de mon ventre. Tu veux quelques chose je vais me chercher à boire ?

- Mumm… Rapportes moi un yaourt et un verre de jus d'orange s'il te plaît…

Il m'embrassa et sauta sur ses pieds, il tituba légèrement jusqu'à la porte, il se retourna :

- Tu vois t'es pas la seule à plus pouvoir marcher, tu vas me tuer je te dis…

- Et toi tu vas me tuer en restant nu devant moi, descend avant que j'arrive à t'attraper à nouveau…

Il rigola et sorti de la chambre. J'attendis quelques instants, mais le trouvais long à revenir. Je m'enveloppais du drap et descendis les escaliers, j'entendis des voix :

- Hey comment ça va, dit la voix de Rob visiblement gêné

- Bien… alors comme ça… t'es tout nu…

(Merde !!!) Justin était là. Je courrais sur les dernières marches et me trouvais à côté de Justin et Jess qui contemplaient Rob caché derrière l'îlot de la cuisine :

- Salut vous deux ! m'écriais-je en me dirigeant vers Rob. Vous êtes arrivés quand ?

- Y a deux minutes, répondit Just, le temps de voir les fesses de ton mec !

- Tu sais toujours aussi bien recevoir, ajouta Jess avec un sourire narquois.

Justin il mit un coup dans les côtes et elle le regarda choquée :

- Quoi, je le droit de regarder !

J'enroulais Rob dans le drap avec moi, il me chuchota un « merci », je m'adressais à Justin :

- Désolée, je ne me souvenais plus que c'était aujourd'hui…

- Et pourtant je te l'ai dit et répété… quatre jours… Bon on monte s'installer, et par pitié dis à ton mec de s'habiller, parce que sinon Jess va vouloir me quitter ! Tu viens Jess ?

Elle avait le regard dans le vide et ne réagit pas, Justin claqua des doigts devant ses yeux :

- Oh, ça va le rinçage des yeux là !!

- Hein ? oh oui… pardon… Jess secoua la tête, et suivi Justin dans les étages.

Rob et moi explosions de rire et rejoignions notre chambre collés l'un à l'autre cachés par le drap. Après une douche collective rapide, je m'amusais à frotter la barbe de Rob comme pour un shampoing, nous nous habillâmes à la hâte pour rejoindre nos invités.

Je m'occupais du diner pendant que Rob servait l'apéritif, Justin était sur la terrasse à jouer quelques notes de guitare, Jess vint me rejoindre dans la cuisine :

- Merci encore de nous recevoir…

- Je t'en pris ça me fais plaisir de te voir ! Alors comment s'est passé le tournage à Prague ?

- Comme un tournage… elle avait l'air de penser à autre chose et ne pas savoir comment aborder le sujet.

- Qu'est qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… je trouve Justin bizarre…

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- Ben… il est nerveux, il passe du temps au téléphone et ne veux pas que je sache à qu'il parle, je me demande si…

- Si quoi ?

- Si ce n'est pas à cause de toi…

- Quoi ?!!! Comment ça ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas s'il n'est pas jaloux que tu sois avec quelqu'un…

- Jess ! Franchement je crois que tu te trompes… dès qu'il m'a su entre de bonnes mains à Cannes il est parti de rejoindre… Et là pareil, ce week end en Italie c'est pour toi !

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu sais je comprends ce que tu ressens, et je suis honnête avec toi le fait de plus avoir mon meilleur ami avec moi 24h sur 24, me manque, mais c'est avec toi qu'il est le plus heureux, pour moi c'est le plus important. Si je peux me permettre, laisse passer le week-end et si tu le sens toujours aussi… différent, parle-lui !

- T'as peut être raison.

- Ne t'en fais pas…

Je pris l'assiette de charcuteries italiennes et corbeilles de pains et la tapenade pour rejoindre les garçons sur la terrasse, nous prenions la conversation au vol, Justin grattait toujours sa guitare et Rob avait pris place sur le canapé face à lui :

- 26, répondit Rob

- Quoi ? s'exclama Justin. Sans déconner ?!

- Non…

- T'as pas honte, me demanda Just en me regardant l'air choqué ?

- Honte de quoi ?

- Il a 26 ans et t'en a 30 !!!

- Ben oui, répondis-je en posant le plateau sur la table basse, je prenais place à côté de Rob, me dis pas que ça te choc ?

- Ben ce n'est pas terrible…

- De la part d'un mec qui est sortie avec Janet Jackson, alors que vous avez 15 ans d'écart, je te trouve mal placé !

- Tu sais quoi ça me donne envie de t'écrire une chanson, il fit deux accord avec sa guitare.

- Justin ! Je t'interdis de te foutre de mon âge !

- Attends, attends, les idées arrivent !

- Chéri… intervint Jess.

Il composa trois accords d'une chanson que je connaissais sans la reconnaître :

- Je dédis cette chanson, à ma meilleure amie : « and here's to you Mrs Robinson, Jesus loves you more than you will know… wo, wo, wo… »

Je m'énervais et pris le coussin derrière moi et le jeta sur lui, il explosa de rire ainsi que nous tous. Justin repris :

- Maintenant que je te vois avec des vêtements… j'adore ton nouveau look Rob !

- Merci, répondit ce dernier.

- Pour passé inaperçu ?

- Oui on voudrait se balader demain et tester si c'est vraiment efficace…

- Pensez à une sortie de secours, l'histoire de Cannes a à peine deux semaines !

- On sait Just merci, intervins-je.

Il me lança à nouveau mon coussin dans le visage, je savais où tout ça allait finir mais j'vais trop envie de m'amuser. Les cousins se mirent à voler entre Justin et moi, mais Jess et Rob se soignèrent à la bataille, une fois que tous les coussins étaient hors de portée, les morceaux de pain volèrent. Puis Just se jeta sur moi me mis sur son épaule pendant que je gesticulais, il s'approchait de la piscine et moi qui lui lançais des « essaye pour voir !!! », j'appelais Rob au secours, ce dernier vint en courant et nous poussa tous les deux dans la piscine. Justin rigolait mais moi j'avais un plan, je sortais vivement de la piscine en faisant mine d'avoir du mal à reprendre mon souffle :

- Ça va ? me demanda Rob en se rapprochant.

Je le saisi par le bras et le fis basculer dans l'eau, je me retournais et criais à Jess de venir, elle enleva ses tongs, se mis à courir et fis une bombe à côté de Justin, je me jetais à mon tour dans les bras de Rob.

Nous terminions la soirée en concours de poker où Rob gagna chaque partie. La dernière partie Rob et Jess étaient en face à face, j'en profitais pour débarrasser la table, Justin m'aidait. Je lavais le gros plat à ma main, Justin mettait les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle :

- Alors comment ça se passe avec l'anglais « plus chevelu » ?

- Bien, ça se passe bien…

- Bien ?

- Oui, ça se passe bien… il m'a demandé en mariage…

- Non !!!

- Ne dis rien…

- Et t'as dis quoi ?

- Ben, j'ai dis oui, on s'est marié à Las Vegas, on est revenu ici… et là tu vois je suis enceinte de jumeaux, on va les appeler « réfléchis » et « gros con » !

- Le pauvre « gros con » il va se galéré à l'école… donc t'as dis non… et il a dis quoi ?

-Ben je lui ai expliqué les pourquoi du comment et il semble avoir compris…

-Et pourquoi t'as dis non ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas prête… et qu'il ne sait toujours pas que je suis un transe…

-T'es con…

-Bref, ce n'est pas le moment ! Et toi, comment ça se prépare ?

-Ben j'ai réussi à avoir le prêtre qui m'a vu grandir à Memphis… et je pense qu'on fera ça début août…

-Just elle a pas encore dis oui…

-Je sais… mais je sais qu'elle va dire oui…

-Tu comptes lui dire quand ?

-Demain soir ? J'ai réservé dans un resto à Sienne…

-Parfait ! J'ai hâte de vous retrouver après… elle se fait du souci sur ton comportement…

-Elle t'a dis quoi ?

- Qu'elle pensait que tu étais jaloux de me voir avec Rob…

- Roh… c'est fou ! C'est toujours l'excuse dès qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe…

- Ben oui, mais après le mariage… elle sera rassurée.

Je servais le café et Rob gagnait une nouvelle partie. Il était deux heures du matin lorsque nous allions nous coucher. Rob m'attendait dans le lit (ben oui, moi je ne lave pas juste les dents le soir ! y a les crèmes aussi !), je me couchais près de lui, il me souriait :

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? me demanda-t-il

- Ben je passe la soirée avec toi, mon meilleur ami et sa future femme, qu'est ce qu'il me faut de plus ?

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu avais fais pour Just et Jess…

- Comment ça ?

- Jess m'a un peu parlé pendant que vous étiez dans la cuisine…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dis ?

- Que Justin était dans un sale état lorsqu'il l'a quitté et que un an et demi plus tard elle l'a retrouvé bien dans sa tête et que les retrouvailles se sont faites grâce à toi…

- Comme elle le sait ?

- Apparemment c'est Justin qui lui a dis… Pourquoi avoir fais ça ?

- Parce qu'il était malheureux… et que lorsqu'il parlait de Jess… il avait le regard qui s'illuminé… c'est quelqu'un qui m'a tellement apporté, je voulais faire quelques chose pour lui.

- Il sait lui pour ta cicatrice ?

- Oui…

- Je le saurais un jour ?

- Je pense…

- C'est fou quand même, cette affection que vous avez l'un pour l'autre… Ce mariage va tout changer…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben une fois mariés, ils auront une vie à eux… il y aura moins de place pour le reste…

- Oui t'as certainement raison.

Je me collais à Rob qui me serra dans ses bras, je m'assoupissais, lorsque Rob me chuchota « mais moi je serai là… ».

C'est là qu'une constatation m'apparue clairement, je ne voulais pas que Rob, je voulais que tout reste pareil, je voulais les deux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps de publication de ce chapitre mais ces derniers jours ont été un peu dure. **

**On fait un saut dans l'histoire, on change de décor et les chose deviennent sérieuses, mais le croustillant vient au prochain chapitre, d'ici deux jours je pense.**

**J'en profite pour remercier : Solenne qui me soutient,me pousse à continuer; ma Soeur pour son point de vue juste et impartial et qui est une vrai inspiration pour le personnage de Justin et Ma Manue, ma première fan depuis vingt ans, toujours enthousiaste face à mes histoires.  
**

**Merci encore pour les reviews et les story alerts!**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'aide tellement. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Palpitations

Face à ce constat le sommeil fut long à venir. J'essayais de mon concentrer sur la respiration régulière de Rob, qui lui n'avait eu aucun mal à s'endormir. Des questions et des doutes qui étaient absents depuis des années me prirent d'assaut : je ne savais pas être heureuse, il fallait toujours que j'aille chercher la petite bête, le compliqué. Plus les choses étaient difficiles et inaccessibles plus elles me stimulaient. Perdre mon meilleur ami, le voir heureux en ménage c'était mon vœux le plus cher, mais pas à mon détriment, Justin m'était quasis indispensable, comme Rob l'était maintenant… J'étais une fille à problèmes, le démon c'était moi… à passer des années à mettre la faute sur un autre, la vérité me faisait face… j'étais le problème…

J'étais là, les genoux et les mains dans le sang, un peu du mien, beaucoup du sien, à appuyer le plus fort possible, l'angoisse serrant ma gorge lui demandant de rester avec moi, ses yeux croisèrent les miens … tout se qui me restait c'était la colère, la peur et la culpabilité… à la sensation de ses doigts serrant ma gorge…

Je me réveillais en sursaut, apparemment le jour était bien avancé, Rob n'était pas dans le lit et il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle, et me rappeler que j'avais rêvé. Mon inconscient me protégeait depuis longtemps, le doute avait rendu les souvenirs vivaces.

J'enfilais une robe en coton bleu foncé et descendait dans la cuisine… personne, je traversais le salon, passait par la terrasse… personne, en contrebas j'aperçue Jess dans la piscine. Lorsqu'elle me remarqua, elle nagea dans ma direction :

- Salut la belle aux bois dormant !

- Salut Jess ! Il est si tard que ça ?

- Il doit être 13 heure, elle sortit de la piscine et s'allongea sur un bain de soleil.

- Mais où sont les garçons ?

- Oh ils sont parties pour Florence… ils voulaient faire un tour entre hommes, et Justin préférait tester le nouveau look de Rob en sa compagnie plutôt que de risquer qu'on le reconnaisse à ton bras…

- Il est parano… c'est pas possible !

- Il est tellement content que tu sois avec quelqu'un qu'il considère comme quelqu'un de bien… il ne veut pas que… la pression ou l'intervention d'autrui gâche ça !

- Je vais me faire un café et un truc à manger, tu veux quelques choses ?

- Ah oui je veux bien ! Attends je t'accompagne…

Nous passions une partie de l'après midi entre fille, à discuter de truc de fille, maquillage, vêtement, rumeur en tout genre. La chose qui m'avait vraiment surprise en rentrant dans le milieu du spectacle c'est que le cancanage people est toujours là… sauf que la plus part du temps les personnes qui vous parle de rumeur sont elles aussi victimes du système. Jess venait de passer outre une énième rumeur de tromperie, Justin aurait été vu en compagnie d'une autre femme lors d'une sortie à Las Vegas, juste avant le festival :

- Le problème c'est pas la rumeur, c'est l'entourage qui la croit, m'expliquait-elle. On a beau avoir une confiance aveugle dans l'homme qu'on aime… il y a toujours quelqu'un que vous met un petit doute !

- C'est souvent les pires… mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Justin n'a d'yeux que pour toi !

- Et pour toi aussi…

- Franchement ! Il y a des moments où je préfèrerais qu'il soit un peu moins protecteur, répondis-je en rigolant.

- Il y a un tel lien entre vous… parfois j'ai l'impression que vous êtes du même sang…

- C'est l'impression que j'ai aussi…

- Il n'a jamais voulu me dire… ce qui vous avez rapproché comme ça…

Décidemment le souvenir était plus que vivace. Les flashs de Justin s'opposant à Lui… l'empêchant de m'approcher, comme s'il avait immédiatement compris que cet homme était une personne sombre. Ayant fuis après cette tragédie, personne ne connaissait l'histoire, Lui était quelqu'un de renom, il avait cherché à étouffer l'affaire. Il n'y eu que cette nuit, après leur altercation, que j'avais raconté toute l'histoire à Justin, libérant mes démons, ce qui nous avait rapprochait c'est qu'il avait vu mon vrai visage.

- Pas un évènement en particulier, mentis-je. Une rencontre fantastique avec un garçon encore plus fou que moi !

- C'est comme votre manie de vous lancer des défie stupide ! ça a commencé comment ça ?

- Ça a commencé sur le plateau du Grand Journal, à notre première interview en commun pour son arrivé dans la série, il a fais une allusion sur ma vie sexuelle et je lui ai dis de se taire parce que ma mère regardait l'émission, il m'a proposé de l'appeler pour lui expliquer que c'était pour rire. Je lui ai dit « t'es pas cap' », et en répondant à une question je le vois sortir son portable et faire un numéro, en direct !

- Non !!! Pendant l'émission ?

- Moi, je pense qu'il bluffe donc je ne fais pas attention, et je l'entends dire dans son français approximatif « Bonjour Madame, ici Justin, l'ami de votre fille, je veux juste dire que c'est de la blague », moi je le regarde l'air de dire, qu'est ce que tu fais abrutis ? Et lui me tend son téléphone en me disant « elle veut te parler… une histoire de mariage et de bébé… je n'ai pas tout compris… » et là quand j'ai pris le téléphone c'était bien ma mère !!!

- Le taré ! Tu t'es retrouvé au téléphone avec ta mère en direct !

- Oui, a dire comme une imbécile : je ne peux pas te parler je suis sur Canal +… oui je dirais à Yann Barthez que tu l'adores… non ! je te passerai pas Michel Denisot !

Jessica explosait de rire, et moi aussi. Les Garçons rentrèrent vers 17heure, comme une gamine je courais vers Rob et me jetais dans ses bras, l'accueillant avec un long baiser. Justin et Jessica montèrent pour se préparer pour leur soirée romantique, nous laissant seul. Je restais accrochée à son cou, lui me tenant par la taille je pris une voix de infantile et fis une moue :

- T'es parti sans me réveiller…

- Ma chérie, tu dormais si bien que j'ai pas osé…

- Ben t'aurais dut !

- C'était soit je partais discrètement, soit je te réveillais en te faisant l'amour….

- T'aurais encore plus dut !

- Il me déposa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et se mis à déposer de petits baisers le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou, je gémissais en souriant :

- Tu m'en veux ? me demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Oui, je suis très fâchée…

- Humm, comment je pourrais me rattraper ? demanda-t-il en continuant l'opération.

- Tu es sur la bonne voie… Mais nous avons nos invités, dès qu'ils seront partis tu pourras me montrer à quel point tu es désolé.

- Il me sourie, déposa des baisers le long de mon cou, ma gorge, un entre mes seins, et il chuchota comme s'il leur parlait :

- C'est bon elle est plus en colère… on se voit ce soir, il déposa un baiser sur un de chaque et continua à chuchoter. On se voit plus tard, ok bye !

Je rigolais et le pris dans mes bras pour le câliner, il remonta vers moi et m'embrassa :

- Tu parles à mes seins ? lui demandais-je.

- Ben oui, on s'entend très bien…

- Ne me dis pas que tu leurs à donné des noms !

Il me regarda l'air coupable et plongea sa tête dans mon cou.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Oh comme si t'avais pas donné un nom à mon sexe ! se défendit-il.

- Si, mais je lui parle jamais ouvertement comme ça !

- Tu devrais… il s'en ai plaint, il a l'impression d'être juste un objet à tes yeux, il se vexe facilement !

- Tu as raison, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que lui et moi nous ayons une conversation…

Justin et Jessica quittèrent la maison vers 19 heure, Justin était un peu nerveux, je profitais qu'il attende Jess dans l'entrée pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, il me prit dans ses bras de manière coercitive, je restais là un peu surprise. Jess descendis les escaliers avec élégance, Justin pris un ton du soldat qui s'en va à la guerre :

- Si nous ne somme pas rentré d'ici 2 heure du matin… attendez plus longtemps !

Jess leva les yeux au ciel, je levais un point serré en me mordant la lèvre pour lui montrer mon soutient et il claqua la porte. Je restais devant la porte d'entrée le temps d'entendre leur voiture sur les graviers, puis me retournais vers Rob, il se trouvait dans la cuisine et finissait de préparer une salade. Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes, nous mîmes à marcher d'un pas vif l'un vers l'autre, je me jetais à son cou, mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me tenait par les fesses. Il me porta jusqu'au premier canapé, se jeta dedans avec moi dans les bras, je gloussais. Il m'allongea, m'embrassa vivement, baissa les bretelles de ma robe et fis sortir mes seins, il les caressa doucement, il s'en rapprocha doucement en demandant « quoi ? Quoi ? Je ne vous entends pas bien ? », Une fois son visage collé à mon sein gauche il passa la langue sur mon téton, j'étais partagé entre l'hilarité et le plaisir. Il se fit pardonner correctement, et j'eue une conversation prolongée avec son pénis. Nous terminâmes sur le tapis moelleux du salon, moi sur lui, prenant des poses langoureuses et sexy, puis je m'allongeais à coté de lui, collant mes fesses sur son sexe. Il s'agrippa à ma hanche, me pénétra en poussant un gémissement. Ses mouvements rapides et forts nous firent gémir de concert, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux pour dégager mon cou, un appel pas très discret. Je l'entendis rire doucement, il caressa doucement ma fesse droite et la fit claquer fortement, je poussais un cri de plaisir, lui augmentait la cadence de ses hanches. Je m'accrochais au pied de la table basse sentant mon vagin se contracter, il donna trois coup de hanches violant, mordit goulument la fin de mon cou, je poussais un cri, explosais intérieurement et me détendis en même temps que mon amant. Je me retournais pour le contempler, il était encore plus beau après l'amour, avec ce petit sourire collé à ses magnifiques lèvres, je caressais son visage et son cou, lui faisait glisser ses doigts le long de mes côtes ou de mon dos :

- Alors cette journée entre homme ? Et ce déguisement ? Efficace ?

- Très ! Personne de m'a reconnu, c'est aussi à cause du chapeau…

- Le chapeau ?

- Oui Justin m'a prêté l'un de ses chapeaux, tu sais un peu cubain ?

- Ça doit bien t'aller…

- Je ne sais pas, toujours est-il que personne de m'a vu… c'est rafraichissant !

- Heureuse que tu te sentes à l'aise pour sortir.

- Oui… il fut interrompu par le gargouille de mon ventre. Viens je vais te nourrir, ma petite affamée…

Nous passions une soirée tendre, nous étions endormis lorsque Justin et Jess rentrèrent. C'est donc au petit déjeuné que nous retrouvions les amoureux. Jess était assise au bord de la terrasse au téléphone, Justin était à table en train de lire un journal en italien, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres, Rob et moi le rejoignions, je servais un café à Rob puis à moi tout en questionnant mon ami :

- Alors raconte !

- Quoi ? me taquina-t-il.

- Ben qu'est ce que dis le journal ? Abrutis !

- Et bien Milan a battu Manchester !

- Quoi ?! s'écria Rob en prenant le journal des mains de Justin.

- Et elle a dis « oui » !

- C'est génial ! m'exclamais-je avec bonheur (t'es vraiment tordue !)

- Donc depuis trente minutes que nous sommes levés, elle a déjà appelé la moitié de son répertoire !

- Elle a raison… Et toi comment tu te sens ?

- Comme un pacha… Donc la date est fixée au 3 août à Memphis, Ok ? Mais c'est top secret, donc je ne vous le répèterai pas !

- 3 août... Ok c'est noté dans ma tête, répondis-je.

- La vache ils se sont débrouillés comme des manches Manchester ! nous interrompit Rob. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe le 3 Août ?

- J'ai dis que je ne le répèterai pas, répondis Justin très sérieux.

- La date de leur mariage, mon cœur…

- Oh oui ! Alors ça c'est passé comment ?

Justin me sourit et Jess nous rejoint. Elle était rayonnante de bonheur.

Ils nous quittèrent deux jours après. Rob est moi passions les deux semaines qui suivirent à nous balader, à profiter du calme de la maison, nous nous risquâmes même à deux soirée au restaurant et par miracle personne ne nous importuna, nous étions déconnectés de notre réalité. Tom nous fit faux bon pour son week end apparemment trop occupé. Pendant quelques jours Stéphanie, l'agent américain de Rob, le harcela de coup de fil, inquiète face à son silence radio.

La dernière semaine ma sœur et sa famille nous rejoignaient. J'avais une légère appréhension, je n'avais présenté personne à ma famille depuis des années, et ma sœur faisait preuve d'un sixième sens étonnant lorsqu'il s'agissait de démasqué un « gros connard » encore fallait-il que je l'écoute.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur la rencontre se passa à merveille ma sœur et mon beau frère semblaient apprécier Rob, même mes nièces s'étaient pris d'affection pour lui. Ce qui n'empêcha pas ma sœur de me questionner lors de la préparation d'un diner :

- Il m'a l'air très bien ce garçon… et Justin il en dit quoi ?

- Il dit la même chose que toi, il l'aime bien, et il s'est démené pour que les choses s'arrangent pour le mieux…

- Son mariage s'est pour quand ? elle avait posé la question en regardant dans la casserole mais sa voix n'était pas du tout détachée.

- C'est pour début août…

- Et comment tu te sens ?

- Depuis le départ de Justin je m'étais employée à ne pas trop y penser, en tentant de faire taire la voix de la petite fille trop gâtée qui ne voulait pas que les choses changent, mais là, face à la personne qui me connaissait le mieux le masque tombait :

- Roh t'as pas idée comme je me sens conne, quand j'y pense je me dis que j'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie qu'il se marie, qu'il devienne un homme sérieux et casé ! Je veux que tout reste pareil, qu'il reste mon ami de tout les instants, que je puisse l'appeler au milieu de la nuit, débarquer chez lui parce qu'il a toujours le bon parfum de glace Häagen Das !

- Mais tu penses être amoureuse de lui ? demanda ma sœur visiblement perdu.

- Sérieusement ? Oui je pense que je l'aime… mais pas comme Rob… je sais que Justin n'est pas l'homme de ma vie… c'est l'ami de ma vie, il est le mélange d'une meilleure amie, avec le pote qui t'explique comment agir avec un mec… La vérité c'est que je suis égoïste !

- Je suis pas d'accord, tu serais égoïste si tu empêchais que le mariage se produise, mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne sème pas le trouble dans son couple, au contraire !

- Mais alors pourquoi il y a une voix en moi qui crie « non je veux pas !!! ».

- Parce que ta vie change, et que tu penses que si Justin se marie tu vas y perdre, et surtout tu te demande si Rob peut être plus que ton amant, mais s'il peut être un aussi bon ami que Justin.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais dis-toi que Rob ne sera jamais comme Justin, et que si tu veux qu'il soit aussi ton ami il va falloir lui faire confiance… Qu'est ce que Rob connait de ta vie ?

- Ce qu'il a pu lire sur internet… mais il ne sait pas grand-chose sur mon passé…

- Tu penses un jour lui parler de…

- Non !!! S'il te plait, ne dis pas ce nom !

- Si je peux me permettre, c'est le fait de partager cette histoire avec Justin qui vous a rendu très proche… tu ne pense pas que Rob est prêt ?

- Non ! Dans le cas de Justin, il a pris mon parti, il a vu son regard, il a vu dans quel état j'étais… Si je raconte juste les faits à Rob, j'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas et qu'il me prenne pour un monstre…

- Mais ça fait quatre ans que tu te prends pour un monstre…

- Ben, je préfère qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, il est inutile de remuer le passé ! Aucune raison, moins j'y pense mieux je me porte !

- Tu sais le dénie est salvateur, mais il ne résout rien…

Cette conversation avec ma sœur me donna à réfléchir et me causa quelques insomnies. Le mois de Juin touchait à sa fin, ma sœur et sa famille nous quittèrent, deux jours plus tard Rob et moi étions prêt à partir pour New York. Justin nous y attendait pour passer quelques jours ensemble, il nous laissé également profiter de son loft dans le quartier des abattoirs.

Nous quittions à regret Augustina et Léon, et prîmes la route pour aéroport de Florence. Notre vol était direct jusqu'à New York. Voyager avec Rob me semblais tellement naturel, en fait tout avec Rob était naturel. Blottis au creux de son épaule je faisais le point sur mon agenda avec lui :

- Bon le seul vrai rendez-vous professionnel, c'est le 7 avec Quentin et le staff de Band Appart, avec présence de Gary Oldman.

- J'ai hâte t'as pas idée, du coup on a une semaine pour bosser le script ensemble, si tu veux pour les essaies …

- Bien sûr, ça me semble irréelle de travailler avec toi…

- Pareil pour moi… travailler une ou deux scènes devrait nous faire du bien... bon et quoi d'autre de prévu ?

- Et bien… le 5… il y a…

- Quoi ?

- Ben il y a un Robmeeting de prévu…

- C'est vrai ? répondit-il enthousiaste.

- Oui… celui de mars avait été annulé, donc on a décidé de le faire en Juillet chez Solenne.

- Je pourrais venir ?

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ben depuis le temps que tu m'en parle, je veux les rencontrer les Robinettes !

- Roh Chéri ! t'as pas idée ce que tu me fais plaisir ! Je voulais ne pas t'embêter avec ça !

- Ça ne va pas ? M'embêter avec les Robinnettes ! Bon alors il y aura qui ?

- Donc il y aura Solenne, Lucille, Eve, Blandine et Laurence… roh je vais rien leur dire et tu viendras par surprise ! Dis oui !

- Oui !

Arrivés à JFK nous traversâmes l'aéroport discrètement, décidemment le déguisement de Rob était d'une efficacité redoutable, afin de retrouvé Justin dans sa Jeep noir :

- Coucou les amoureux, alors comment le voyage c'est passé ? nous accueille Justin derrière son volant.

- Très bien, répondit Rob en prenant place sur la banquette arrière tandis que je m'asseyais à côté de Justin.

Il me regarda deux secondes et pris la route en direction du West Village :

- T'as franchement une sale gueule, reprit-il en d'adressant à moi, lorsque les choses allaient bien pour nous deux nous avons l'habitude de nous insulter.

- T'as pas un peu grossis, fais gaffe les hommes mariés ça prend vite de l'embonpoint !

- C'est vrai tu trouves ? demanda Just soudain sérieux.

- Ben dis donc tu ne tiens pas le coup aujourd'hui, j'ai touché très vite le point sensible !

- Arrête, j'ai qu'une crainte c'est de me mettre à ressembler à Kevin (Federline).

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce type c'est ton pire cauchemar !

- Je sais pas… je sais juste que je ne veux pas finir comme lui !

- Mouais… Au fait le Robmeeting c'est vendredi !

- Oui je sais !

- Comment ça tu sais ?

- On a mangé avec Solenne et Jake hier soir.

- Quoi ? Depuis quand tu vois Solenne sans moi !

- Ben depuis hier, on s'est croisé près du MSG*, et du coup on a bu un verre et on a fini par mangé ensemble… Je lui ai dis tout le mal que je pensais de toi d'ailleurs Rob !

- Ah ouais ? répondis Rob. C'est fou parce que moi aussi j'ai parlé de toi hier !

- Ah oui à qui ? demanda Justin.

- A Kevin ! Et m'a dis que tu étais le bienvenue dans son club de loser obèse, t'as atteins le poid idéal !

- Bah dis donc, il apprend vite l'anglais plus chevelu ! s'exclama Justin.

- Oui je sais, répondis-je.

Je me contorsionnais vers l'arrière de la voiture pour embrasser mon amoureux dont j'étais très fière, s'il savait rembarrer Justin, il saurait tout faire.

Nous nous installâmes dans la chambre la plus spacieuse à l'étage du loft, toujours dans ce même état de béatitude qui nous avait accompagnés durant tout le séjour en Toscane. Fatigués par le décalage horaire, la soirée fut calme. Mais Rob et moi étions déterminés à sortir le lendemain, nous étions au mois de Juillet, plus d'un mois c'était écoulé depuis le festival de Cannes, nous pouvions commencer à nous afficher, cette idée nous excitait comme des enfants la veille d'un anniversaire. Je passais un coup e fil à Solenne pour la prévenir de mon arrivée et pour organiser la soirée de demain :

- Coucou ma belle ! Comment ça va ?

- Pour le mieux, me répondit-elle, mais c'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question, j'ai un informateur secret qui m'a raconté que tu t'es caché en Toscane avec un jeune acteur anglais, j'ai oublié son nom…

- Justin m'a dis que vous aviez mangé ensemble hier !

- Oh, le nul, moi qui voulais faire ma voyante ! Alors il est avec toi ? Comment ça se passe ?

- Bien, ça se passe très bien, tu sais quoi je te propose de le rencontrer demain soir si ça te dis !

- Evidemment que ça me dis ! Oh mon dieu ! Non, non je ne suis pas hystérique !

- Ben non le code des Robinettes l'interdit ! Bon c'est toi la spécialiste des endroits où il faut être, Solenne demain c'est notre première soirée en couple officiel…

- Oh la vache ! ben il faut aller au Cipriani, dans le DownTown, romantique, très à la mode, et surtout blindé de people !

- Tu peux de chargé de…

- Oh oui, oh oui !! Je me charge de tout, pas de problème, je passe même deux-trois coups de fil pour signaler votre présence, cette officialisation va se faire à merveille. Je suis trop contente de participer au bouclage de gueule de Nikki !!!

- Bon et toi raconte, comment ça se passe pour toi ? Et JB chez Pixar, toujours aussi heureux ?

- Je passais une bonne heure au téléphone avec elle, le temps de faire le point sur un mois de cancans ratés.

- Le lendemain je me réveillais le visage collé sur l'épaule de Rob, je regardais son visage tourné vers moi, les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, son cou où une veine battait légèrement sous sa peau, sa main posé sur son torse. Je lui caressais doucement le visage, il fit un petit sourire. Je me penchais sur lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur, il me rendis mon baiser doucement et ouvrit les yeux :

- Bonjour bel étranger.

- Bonjour mon ange ! Alors prête ?

- Prête à quoi ?

- Prête à rendre cette relation officielle, et à faire de moi le cauchemar de toutes tes interviews ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Ben… à vrai dire…

- Tu te sens pas prêt ? (mon dieu il veut faire marche arrière !) On peut ne pas se montrer ! (et je peux me jeter par la fenêtre là maintenant aussi !) On peut attendre encore ! (ou je peux aussi te mettre ma main dans ta gueule aussi, espèce de lâcheur !)

- Non, non ! A vrai dire je sais pas si je vais supporter qu'on me demande de dire des choses en français à chaque interviews maintenant, nos peuples sont ennemis depuis tellement longtemps, je sais pas comment vont le prendre mes fans si je m'affiche avec une snobe de française, c'est ma famille qui va être déçus, mon père m'a toujours dis « tout sauf une française, il se mis à rire à son propre humour … Sinon je suis prêt à m'afficher avec toi depuis que j'ai passé le pas de ta porte à Londres ! me taquina-t-il.

- Espèce de sale anglais ! m'exclamais-je en le frappant avec mon oreiller.

Il explosa de rire, jeta mon oreiller à travers la chambre, me pris dans ses bras et me fis basculer sur lui, déterminé à me montrer qu'il voulait s'afficher dès aujourd'hui.

La journée passa vite, je me retrouvais rapidement à devoir choisir une tenue, et comme toute femme normalement constituée je ne savais pas quoi me mettre. Rob lui s'était jeté dans un jean un jean et une chemise beige claire avec des chaussures classiques, et évidemment il avait une allure folle. J'étais dans la chambre en sous-vêtements face à la quasi-totalité de ma valise étalée sur le lit. Rob était en bas en train de regarder la télé avec Justin et Jessica, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte :

- Quoi ?!!! demandais-je exaspérée par mon indécision.

- C'est Jess, je peux rentrer ?

- Oui viens je t'en pris !

- Alors c'est la prise de tête ?

- C'est l'enfer oui ! C'est le problème d'avoir des gens qui te conseillent pour tout après t'es incapable de prendre une décision !

- Ben je vais décider pour toi alors !

- Elle se pencha sur le lit et commença à fouiller, elle sorti un t-shirt sans manche clair avec un motif lamé, un jean slim raccourci :

- Avec ça, un sautoir argenté, des boucles d'oreilles discrètes et des sandales un peu hautes, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je choisi une paire de sandales hautes en satin beige, un sautoir argenté. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, et pas trop de maquillage :

- Voilà, s'exclama Jess, pas besoin de plus, tu es parfaite comme ça !

- Merci Jess, j'étais dans une impasse… la pression commence à monter…

- Et tu te dis que tu vas être passé au crible par des millions des jeunes filles que vont te détester au premier abord juste parce ce que tu es avec Rob, qui vont te trouver grosse ou laide ? Je comprends !

- Euh… non Jess je ne pensais pas à ça, mais maintenant oui !

- Désolée ! Je pensais…

- Non c'est bon, je vais juste passer me faire une liposuccion et je reviens… tu préviens Rob que je reviens quand j'aurais perdu au moins trois kilos ?

- Arrête ! Allé il t'attend !

Je rejoignais Rob, et quand je vis l'éclat dans ses yeux je fut un peu rassuré. Nous prîmes un Taxi pour nous rendre au Cipriani :

- 376 West Broadway, s'il vous plait ! demanda Rob au chauffeur !

- Très bien !

Je tenais la main de Rob et restais silencieuse, il me chuchota « Calme-toi ! On retrouve tes amis, c'est moi qui devrai avoir peur… ».

Lorsque la voiture arriva à hauteur du restaurant, j'aperçue une cinquantaine de photographes postés à l'entrée, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Rob paya le taxi, garda ma main dans la sienne, pris la poignée de la portière dans l'autre et me regarda :

- Prête ?

- Si tu ne ma lâches pas… oui !

* * *

***MSG : Madison Square Garden**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à toutes!!!**

**D'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence, je me suis un peu retrouvée bloquée dans le bonheur de mon histoire, sachant ce qui va arriver aux personnages, ben j'y vais un peu à reculons.**

**Un grand merci à SolN et à ma Manue qui ne me lâchent pas et veulent connaître la fin, et un merci particulier à Twilight007 pour ton mess qui m'a fais pleurer, mais de bonheur je te rassure. Donc place à la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fais tellement plaisir!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Exposition

Nous traversâmes la nuée de flashs rapidement, Rob me tenait la main et se tenait en avant comme pour me protéger. Par réflexe (et pour pas finir aveugle surtout) je baissais la tête, les photographes posaient des questions à Rob « Rob pourquoi ce nouveau look ? », « Qu'est que vous faites à New York ? », « Qui est la personne qui vous accompagne ? ». Je n'étais pas encore très connue aux Etats Unis, c'est HBO qui diffusait la série et ils avaient zappé une partie de la première saison pour pouvoir diffuser les épisodes avec Justin les plus rapidement possible. Bref on connaissait mon visage mais on savait rarement mon nom, malgré les sketchs au SNL j'étais toujours « la française de Justin Timberlake », mais à partir de ce soir j'allai être « la française avec RPattz », et je savais que je passerai moins inaperçue.

Une fois dans le restaurant nous fûmes pris en main par une serveuse qui nous dirigea vers notre table dans la zone vip. Solenne et JB nous y attendaient déjà. En traversant la salle beaucoup de gens tournaient leurs têtes pour nous suivre du regard, j'étais habitué à ce genre d'ambiance avec Justin, mais jamais aussi pesante. Solenne s'avança vers nous je fus la première à la rejoindre, je la serrais dans mes bras :

- Salut ma belle ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi !

- Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?

- 10 minutes même pas…

- Je remarquais que Solenne avait du mal à me regarder, son regard sautait constamment vers Rob, Je fis la bise à JB et fis les présentations en bonne et dut forme :

- Je vous présente Rob, Rob je te présente Solenne et Jb.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, répondit Rob souriant, il serra la main de Solenne puis de JB.

Au moment où Rob avait sourit je vis le regard de Solenne partir dans le vide, aucun doute elle était complètement éblouie, comme moi lors de notre première rencontre. Nous prîmes place autour de la table et démarra une conversation de l'ordre de l'étrange. Rob avait l'art et la manière de s'intéresser aux autres, et chose fantastique ce n'était même pas feint il était vraiment sociable, il posait beaucoup de questions à JB pour nous laisser le temps de parler entre filles, j'en profitais pour rattraper le temps perdu avec Solenne :

- Alors comme ça tu t'occupes du prochain concert de Justin au Madison Square Garden ?

- Mmm… me répondit-elle en hochant la tête, son visage était tourné vers moi mais son regard pas du tout.

- C'est géniale ça, mais comment ça s'est passé c'est Justin qui t'as contacté ?

- Mmm mmm répondit-elle à nouveau, toujours aussi distraite.

- Autant te prévenir tout de suite Justin est quelqu'un de vachement exigent quand il s'agit de musique et de représentation…

- Mmm, elle continuait à acquiécer, c'était trop tentant.

- Oui et quand il s'énerve il devient tout vert …

- Mmm !

- Et il ressemble à un énorme dinosaure, il peut mesurer jusqu'à 12 mètres !

- Mmm !

- Mais le plus chiant c'est pour lui trouver des chaussures, en plus la plus part du temps il veut des tongs, et pour trouver des tongs taille 126, bonjours le casse-tête !

- Mmmm… quoi ?!! elle venait de saisir une partie des bêtises que je lui racontais.

- Ah ! Ben tout de même, tu es à nouveau avec moi !

- Désolée, mais bon ne m'en veux pas, c'est… elle s'approchait de moi en se penchant sur la table et se mis à chuchoter, c'est quand même Rob ! Tu te rends comptes ?!!!

- Oui, tous les jours, et j'ai envie de me pincer à chaque fois que le croise ! c'est débile non ?

- Ben non, je t'avouerais que quand il m'a serré la main j'ai failli vomir…

J'explosais de rire, ce qui attira l'attention des garçons sur nous. Du coup Rob s'intéressa à Solenne :

- Donc toi Solenne tu travailles dans l'organisation de concert … c'est bien ça ?

- Gnaf bounoui, dit-elle en secouant la tête

- Quoi ? demanda Rob

- Euh oui, repris Solenne en bégayant légèrement, ça fait 2 ans maintenant…

Rob me lança un regard inquiet, il se posait manifestement des questions sur la santé mentale de mon amie, je me penchais vers lui et lui chuchota « t'inquiète c'est pour ça qu'on est amie, on est aussi tarée l'une que l'autre »

- C'est pareil pour le reste de Robinettes ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh que oui, et bien pire encore !

- Alors c'est vrai que tu viens pour notre prochain Robmeeting ? demanda Solenne.

- Evidemment comment rater un groupe de femmes si fantastique !

- Roh ça va être énorme ! répondit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, en attendant le dessert Solenne et moi fîmes un tour aux toilettes, toujours le haut lieu des conversations les plus intéressantes, pendant que je faisais une retouche de poudre devant le grand miroir face aux lavabos, Solenne s'extasiait :

- Il est franchement bien !!! Comment ça se passe alors vous deux ?

- Eh bien ça se passe bien, malgré des débuts un peu houleux, mais on apprend à se connaitre et ça va de mieux en mieux.

- Roh cette Nikki, je te promets quand j'ai lu ces articles, je lui aurais bien cassé toute ses dents !

- Pareil, mais c'était plus subtile de se battre avec les même armes… au moins c'est une partie du passé de Rob qui est réglée…

- Et lui il est au courant pour l'histoire avec Matthew ?

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, autant j'avais empêché Justin ou ma sœur de prononcer son nom, autant cette fois j'avais oublié de me défendre. Moi qui préférais me souvenir de Lui sans son prénom, me voilà confronté à mes souvenirs, ma culpabilité et la réalité des faits, et l'un des faits était que Lui s'appelait Matthew. Sans vraiment la contrôler, ma main se mis à trembler et à serrer très fort le poudrier qu'elle tenait, si fort qu'il fini par s'échapper et percuter le miroir violemment. Ce dernier se fendit de part en part à la verticale dans un bruit de craquement, séparant mon reflet en deux, parfaite représentation de mon psychisme brisé, et de l'image déformée que j'avais de moi, le monstre à deux visages. Je restais là figée devant ce reflet de moi trop réel pour être renier, lorsque je sentis les mains de Solenne sur mes épaules, elle me parlait :

- Ellen ? ça va ? Je suis désolée, j'aurais dut me douter que tu ne voulais pas en parler… excuses moi…

- Non ça va… lui répondis-je en reprenant mon souffle, je ne m'y attendais pas… je… non Rob n'est pas au courant, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il le sache donc tu me ferais vraiment plaisir en oubliant toute cette histoire, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, compte sur moi… elle continuait à m'observer par le reflet brisé du miroir, comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement.

- Bon on y retourne ? Les garçons vont se poser des questions.

Je laissais Solenne retourner à notre table et me dirigeais vers l'accueil afin de dédommager le restaurant pour le miroir brisé. Lorsque j'arrivais près du comptoir l'hôtesse et le responsable me sourirent poliment, je lui expliquais la situation, le responsable refusa mon chèque dans un premier temps puis l'accepta en me remerciant de ma franchise. Au moment où j'allais le quitter pour rejoindre ma table, deux femmes rentrèrent dans le restaurant, stoppèrent net, me dévisagèrent et firent demi-tour instantanément. Je restais là, figée par la surprise d'abord, puis la colère. Je retournais vers ma table, je vis Rob me suivre des yeux tandis que je traversais la salle rapidement :

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il m'aidait à prendre place sur ma chaise.

- Je viens de voir Nikki et Kristen…

Solenne manqua de recracher son vin, Rob étouffa une exclamation et Jb avait une expression à la « j'ai manqué un truc ? ».

- Elles t'ont dis quelques chose ? demande Rob

- Non, non elles sont rentrée, elles m'ont vu, elles sont ressorties…

- Tant mieux… répondit Rob

- Parle pour toi, intervient Solenne, moi j'aurais bien cassé de la dent ce soir !

La fin de soirée fut parfaite, les photographes nous attendaient à la sortie du restaurant, le responsable nous avait fais parvenir une voiture privée pour nous remercier de notre présence. Une fois à l'arrière de la Mercédès Rob me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne :

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée ! Et toi ?

- Pareil, sauf d'avoir croisé la harpie, mais bon…

Rob rigola. La voiture nous déposa devant chez Justin, une fois arrivés dans le loft, nous retrouvions Just et Jess qui nous attendaient dans l'un des canapés. Un débriff de cette première sortie officielle s'imposait :

- Bon vous avez fais un boulot d'enfer les enfants ! Cinq minutes après votre arrivée au resto l'info était déjà sur Twitter, et les photos sont sublimes !

Il plaça son ordinateur portable devant nous, la page ouverte était un article parlant de notre arrivée ensemble avec comme titre « Rob oublie Nikki avec une frenchie » et plus bas une photo de Nikki et Kristen sortant du resto « ce qui n'est pas du goût de tout le monde !!! », je vis Rob sourire, et Justin frappa dans ses mains puis repris :

- Franchement je ne sais pas ce qu'elles faisaient là mais ça pouvait pas mieux tomber, ça donne une fin magistrale à mon plan! Je pense que je suis guidé par quelques choses de divin, dit-il en prenant un air d'illuminé.

Les jours à New York passent une vitesse vertigineuse, à un tel point que je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de certains amis depuis trop longtemps. Le matin du Robmeeting, j'avais enfilé un jogging pour me cherche un latte machiatto au Starbucks du coin, dans la file d'attente j'en profitais pour passer un coup de fil à mon amie d'enfance, dont je n'avais pas de nouvelles depuis un bout de temps, ça devait dater de Cannes… Je pris mon téléphone chercha « Emma » donc mon répertoire et fis sonner. C'est là que j'entendis les paroles de « love song » de Sarah Bareille, la sonnerie de mon amie depuis des années. Je me penchais sur le côté pour mieux voir la file et je souris, Emma était juste cinq places devant moi, elle décrocha le téléphone avant que j'ai le temps de lui faire un signe :

- Allo ? j'entendis sa jolie voix fluette, Comment ça va ma chérie ?

- Ça va et toi ? Devine où je suis ?

- Mmmm à New York d'après mes informateurs… Espèce de petite cachotière !

- Tu sais ce que j'aimerai là maintenant tout de suite ?

- Non quoi ?

- J'aimerai qu'on se voit tu me manque vachement !

- Oh, ma chérie moi aussi tu me manques, mais là tu vois je suis au boulot et je n'ai pas une minute à moi…

- Comment ça au boulot ? T'es à Londres ? (euh qu'est ce qu'elle me fait là…)

- Oui et je suis bloquée avec un évènement mais promis dès que je peux on se fixe une date !

Je la vis prendre deux cafés à emporter, longer la file et passer à côté de moi sans me voir, elle monta dans un taxi où quelqu'un l'attendait, mais il démarra trop vite sans me laisser le temps de voir le visage de l'homme qui l'attendait, je décidais de jouer le jeu jusqu'à que je tire ça au clair :

- Bon ben ce n'est pas grave… une autre fois, je serai sur Londres en Septembre !

- Ben c'est parfait, je te laisse, je t'embrasse !

Elle avait rigolé juste avant de raccrocher. Il se passait quelques choses, Emma n'avait jamais été menteuse, si ça commençait c'était pour une bonne raison. Je passais ma commande et rentrais au loft avec deux Latte. Justin et Jess étaient parties pour Memphis plus tôt et nous avaient laissés l'appart' à nous seul.

Je retrouvais Rob allongé sur un canapé en train de trafiquer sa guitare et d'essayer des accords improbables :

- Alors comment c'était au Starbucks ? Tu t'es faite attaquée ?

- Je lui tendis son Latte et pris place près de ses pieds à l'autre bout du canapé :

- Non pas d'attaque, mais il s'est passé quelques chose de bizarre…

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rappelles de mon amie Emma ? Tu sais je t'en ai déjà parlé !

- Moui… il répondit de manière évasive

- Ben je l'ai croisé au café au moment où j'essayais de l'appeler et elle m'a menti, elle m'a dis qu'elle était bloquée à Londres, je ne comprends pas trop…

- Mmm, il regardait attentivement sa guitare

- Elle m'a jamais mentis c'est mon amie d'enfance et là elle m'esquive comme n'importe quelle lourde qu'elle n'a pas envie de voir!

- Peut être que tu te trompes et qu'elle ne peut pas tout te dire… il continuait à ne pas me regarder dans les yeux

- Tu sais quelque chose ? ma parano commençait à monter, il n'avait jamais rencontré Emma.

- Non ! dit-il peu convaincant

- Vraiment ?

- Mmm mmm ! il ne me regardait toujours pas.

- Regarde-moi…

Il leva les yeux vers moi, il avait un léger rictus aux lèvres, mais tentait de prendre l'air innocent, c'est fou comme le jeu des comédiens que l'on connaît bien et détectable à la longue :

- Toi tu sais quelque chose… m'avançais-je.

- Non pas du tout ! dit Rob en prenant un air outré.

- Tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler…

- Roh je t'en pris aucune torture ne prend sur moi, me dit-il avec un air de défi.

- Ah bon ?

Je lui pris la guitare des mains, la posa délicatement par terre et m'allongea sur lui, je moulais mon corps sur le sien, déposa de légers baisés de ses lèvres en remontant vers son oreille gauche, je me mis à murmurer :

- Raconte moi tout Pattz, ou tu vas le regretter…

- Pattz ? C'est pas beau dans ta bouche…

Je lui léchais le lobe de l'oreille avec précision, il frissonna.

- Alors ? Rien à me raconter ?

- Non… je ne suis au courant de rien….

Je respirais un peu plus fort près de son oreille et passa à nouveau ma langue sur son lobe, l'emprisonna entre mes lèvres et l'aspira en douceur, il émit un gémissement :

- Toujours rien ?

- Non… dit-il en recherchant son souffle.

Je passais ma tête dans son cou, traçant le chemin de ses veines avec ma langue, je déboutonnais sa chemisette et fis danser mes mains sur son torse tout en l'embrassant. Je me redressais pour le regarder :

- Rien à dire ?

- Non désolé j'ai promis, me dit- il avait une voix désolée.

Je m'allongeais à nouveau sur lui, me frottant un peu plus à son entre jambe, repris mes baisers dans son cou. Lorsque soudain il mit ses mains dans mes cheveux, me fis basculer sur le côté et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, cette réaction me plaisait, mais je ne devais pas oublier de but de ma manœuvre. Il passa une main sous mon t-shirt et se mis un caresser un de mes seins. Je rompis notre baiser :

- Rien à me raconter ? Sure ?

- Non rien mon ange, je suis désolé… j'ai promis…

- Dans ce cas !

Je me relevais, réajustais mon t-shirt et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Rob resta allongé sur le canapé, sa chemise ouverte, les bras écartés, l'air ahuri :

- Tu te fiche de moi là ?!! demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?

- Ben j'ai un peu de mal à faire l'amour quand je suis préoccupée, lui répondis-je en me servant un verre d'eau.

- Alors c'est ça le deal, pas de sexe si je ne te dis pas ce que je sais ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, mais il est possible que nous soyons interrompus par cette préoccupation…

Il se redressait et me regardait droit dans les yeux :

- Donc je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mes propres secrets ?

- Mais bien sûr que si, mais là ça concerne quelqu'un que j'aime, et je n'y comprend rien, donc tu pourrais me le dire. Je m'appuyais sur le bar mon verre entre à la main, je ne voulais pas perdre cette bataille, je n'aimais pas les cachotteries.

- Donc si je comprends, les secrets on a le droit sauf si ça concerne les gens qu'on aime ?

- Oui voilà, là ça concerne mon amie, donc j'ai le droit de savoir !

- Ok je vais tout te dire…

Il se leva et s'approcha de l'autre côté du bar doucement :

- Je te le dis à une condition…

- Promis je ne le répèterais pas ! lui répondis-je

- Non, si tu veux connaître mon secret, dis-moi d'où vient cette cicatrice sous ton oreille…

Je me figeais sur place, j'étais partagée entre la colère, la tristesse et la frustration, bien sûr j'aimais la franchise, mais pas quand elle me pousse dans des souvenirs où je ne veux pas aller. Je me mis à trembler, des flashs me revinrent, la douleur du couteau sur ma gorge, mes cris et surtout les siens, et le sang, partout…

J'étais accroupis sur le sol de la cuisine, la main en sang en je pleurais, Rob m'avait pris dans ses bras et il me berçait doucement par des « tout va bien… », le verre d'eau avait explosé dans ma main et la vue du sang me terrorisait.

Il me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, retira les bouts de verre de mon unique plaie, nettoya et mis un bandage, une fois le sang caché je repris mes esprits et me colla à lui, il me serra fort contre son torse :

- Excuse moi… je suis désolé, je sais que c'est un sujet sensible…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassurais-je.

- Mais si, je suis comme toi je n'aime pas les secrets et ça provoque ma curiosité, en j'en oublie que ce souvenir te traumatise…

- Je te promets que je t'en parlerais un jour… quand je serai assez forte…

- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas toujours assez patient.

Nous finîmes par nous préparer pour le Robmeeting, nous avions rendez-vous avec les filles au « Guest House » une boîte branché, l'avantage c'est que Justin était très copain avec Fabrizio le propriétaire, ce qui nous assuré un traitement de faveur.

Nous avions tout prévu pour l'effet de surprise, Rob devait attendre un quart d'heure dans le bureau de Fabrizio le temps de faire marcher les filles puis il nous rejoignait.

Je rentrais dans le club la première, pas de photographes en vue… ce n'est pas plus mal. Je rejoignais mon groupe de robinettes préférées. Il y avait Laurence, la plus maman et la plus adorable d'entre nous mais qui savait se lâcher, détentrice du droit de cuissage (la plus âgée de robinettes possède l'avantage sur le droit de cuissage de Rob), Eve , femme fatale et glamour (n°2 du droit de cuissage), Lucille, notre belge inimitable à l'humour dévastateur, Blandine, petit bout de femme faite uniquement en nerf, capable de tuer un cerf avec deux doigts, et bien sûr Solenne, l'hôtesse de cette session.

Les filles m'accueillir avec un air un peu dessus, je sentis clairement Laurence regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si Rob n'était pas là, et Lucille fut la seule à parler franchement :

- Ben il n'est pas là ?!!!

- Désolée les filles, mais quand je lui ai expliqué le concept des robinettes il a pris peur…

Un « oh » général s'éleva de notre table, puis des « ben c'est trop nul » ; « franchement on mort pas » ; « parle pour toi… » ; « Tu lui a dis que nous on était non-hystérique ?!!! »

C'est à ce moment là que le barman arriva avec deux bouteilles de Gold Strike en nous annonçant :

- Offert par le jeune homme au bar, il dit qu'il vous trouve formidable !

Les filles se penchèrent pour voir le jeune homme du bar, Lucille réagis en premier :

- Roh, putain de bordel de merde !

- C'est lui ? demanda Eve.

- Roh mon dieu oui c'est lui ! confirma Laurence.

- Vous êtes sûr moi je ne trouve pas qu'il se ressemble pas … dit Blandine.

Il s'approcha de notre groupe, toutes s'enfoncèrent dans leur siège de peur de l'effrayer. Il lança un « Bonsoir Mesdames » et l'AVC fut général, même Solenne qui pourtant l'avait déjà rencontré resta sans bouger un moment. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres et pris place au milieu de la banquette.

- Bon il va falloir qu'on fasse les présentations, donc moi c'est Rob…

La soirée fut l'une des meilleurs de ma vie, Rob s'entendait à merveille avec les robinettes, quoi de plus normale et il découvrit l'alcool fétiche des robinettes. Au bout de quelques heures je me levais pour aller aux toilettes, Solenne, Blandine et Lucille m'accompagnèrent. J'aurais juré en quittant notre espace avoir attendu Laurence demander à Rob :

- Est-ce qu'Ellen t'as parlé du Droit de Cuissage ?

- Oui question intéressante ! avait dit Eve.

Quand j'atteignis les toilettes je rigolais encore. Lucille et Blandine prirent chacune une cabine et Solenne et moi profitions de cette attente pour un retouche maquillage. Nos fous rire étaient sans fins lorsque la porte des toilettes se poussa, je vis le visage de Solenne se transformer, je me retournais pour voir qui nous avais rejoins, à ma plus grande surprise Nikki et Kristen se tenaient devant nous.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**D'abord désolée pour les faux chapitres 14, fausse manip' de ma part, j'ai repris d'anciens chapitres qui manquais parfois de clarté et du coup quand je ne les re-publiais pas correctement ça ajoutait un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci pour les reviews et pour tout le reste je suis contente que vous soyez toujours dans l'histoire malgré cette longue pause.**

**Un remerciement tout spéciale pour Lulupattinon, qui a accepté d'être ma très utile beta, c'est qui n'est pas peut dire croyez moi... merci ma belle pour la patience et les idées!**

**Bref, assez de blabla, voilà le nouveau chapitre, on se retrouve après!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Affirmation**

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent tandis que Nikki et moi nous fixions avec intensité, je sentais le soutient de Solenne derrière moi et lorsque mon regard se posa sur Kristen elle me donna l'impression de pas vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, Nikki fit un pas vers moi et commença les hostilités :

- Je trouve que tu te pavanes beaucoup pour une voleuse de mec, espèce de connasse…

- Je trouve que tu te balades un peu trop en liberté pour une schizophrène…rétorquais je.

Solenne étouffa un rire, Nikki fit un pas de plus vers moi :

- T'as pas compris j'ai l'impression, Rob est à moi, il l'a toujours été, il est toujours revenu vers moi, t'es qu'une passade… c'est ça, t'es qu'une petite merde de passade…

Les choses s'enchaînèrent très vite, avant que Nikki finisse sa phrase, Blandine fit fonctionner la chasse d'eau, sortie en trombe de la cabine et s'interposa entre Nikki est moi. Nikki tenta de pousser Blandine en lui disant « casse-toi poufiasse ». C'est là que Blandine lui pris le bras, la fit pivoter sur son épaule et la jeta dans la cabine qu'elle venait de quitter. Nikki était là, les fesses par terre sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lucille sortit à son tour de sa cabine et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se pencha vers Nikki et lui dit :

- Assise par terre dans des chiottes ? J'ai l'impression que c'est toi, la merde, ma pauvre !

Kristen fit un pas pour aider sa copine mais Solenne intervient :

- Hop pop pop, si tu veux pas finir comme ta copine attends qu'on soit parties.

- Bon moi, j'ai faim ! s'exclama Blandine afin de mettre fin à ce moment.

Alors que nous sortions toutes des toilettes, laissant Nikki et Kristen seules, je me tournais vers Solenne pour lui demander :

- C'est bien arrivé ou j'ai rêvé ? Blandine a bien cassé la gueule de Nikki ?

- Shut shut, donne moi juste un instant le temps d'imprimer à jamais ça dans ma mémoire, le fabuleux moment de « Nikki la poufiasse volante », magistral… Blandine tu as été magistrale !

- Ouais ben n'empêche que j'ai faim.

En retrouvant Rob, Laurence et Eve à nos places, Lucille se précipita pour raconter ce qui c'était passé aux filles. Rob ne comprenait pas bien le français mais certain mots et certain gestes lui mirent la puce à l'oreille, je m'asseyais près de lui, il me prit par l'épaule et me chuchota :

- C'est moi où tu t'es battu avec Nikki dans les toilettes ?

- Non c'est pas moi, c'est Blandine qui est intervenue, en deux temps trois mouvement elle l'a mise au tapis !

- Dans ce cas une autre bouteille pour Blandine !!! se mit-il crier.

Le reste de la soirée fut de cet acabit, beaucoup de fou rire, une quantité d'alcool inquantifiable et beaucoup de photos pour immortaliser tout ça. Après que les filles aient promis de ne rien mettre de compromettant sur internet, chacune pris un taxi pour rentrer soit chez soi (pour Solenne), soit à leur hôtel pour les reste des Robinettes. Elles repartaient toutes le lendemain par voie aérienne et même si je savais que je les reverrai rapidement, j'avais quand même le cœur serré. J'avais toujours le cœur serré lors que nous étions séparées.

Rob et moi prîmes un taxi pour rentrer dans le quartier des Abattoirs. Assise sur la baquette arrière, installée dans ses bras, je regardais en silence le spectacle de New York la nuit, ses lumières, son agitation, son ambiance chaleureuse. J'avais la tête qui tournait par tant d'alcool et tant d'émotions. Mais la vérité c'est que j'étais heureuse et que ça me plaisait.

Une fois dans le loft de Justin, Rob me prépara un café, nous prîmes place dans un canapé et entamâmes une discussion sur cette soirée, pour ma plus grande joie il était emballé:

- Franchement je suis surpris, me dit-il avec un air excité, que des femmes si différentes soient si proches, qu'est ce que je dis, vous êtes pas proches… vous êtes unies, on dirait des membres d'une même famille. Et le plus dingue c'est qu'elles sont toutes fantastiques ! Il n'y en a pas une que j'ai moins appréciée… Franchement cette soirée est mémorable…

J'explosais de rire et l'embrassai avec tendresse, je gardais une main sur sa joue et plongeais mon regard dans le sien :

- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, lui dis-je avec douceur, que tu aimes les gens que j'aime, c'est un merveilleux cadeau.

La semaine qui suivi fut plus professionnelle, nous avions tous les deux rendez vous dans la succursale de Band Appart, la société de production de Tarantino. Rob et moi avions travaillé ensemble des scènes communes et des scènes avec le personnage de Gary, pour pouvoir faire les essais, même si le casting était quasiment bouclé, nous n'étions pas à l'abri qu'un manque de compatibilité avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Les essais furent concluants, rencontrer Gary Oldman en vrai fut une épreuve de plus. En effet, il m'était difficile de me concentrer sur mon texte en contrôlant cette irrésistible envie de le toucher pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment là. C'est comme si on m'avait présentée au Père Noël alors que tout le monde sait qu'il n'existe pas en vrai. Mais cette difficulté mise à part, Gary avait saisi le personnage de O'Malley, il le rendait encore plus énigmatique que dans mon imagination. Au moment de nous séparer Quentin nous annonça que nous aurions la date fixe de tournage fin aout, que la prod' était en négociation pour avoir accès à des studios en périphérie de Londres, et que si le budget ne convenait pas, nous serions obligé de tourner une partie du film sur Los Angeles.

Nous étions prêt à quitter l'immeuble, Rob et moi étions seuls dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'il me prit la main et me regarda avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres :

- Tu sais qu'il est difficile de trouvé homme plus heureux que moi à ce moment même ? me dit-il.

Je me rapprochais de lui en me mettant sur le pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres :

- Mmm je pense en connaître quelqu'un qui peut te faire concurrence, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il m'observa en levant un sourcil et émis un petit grognement :

- Aller, viens, on rentre au loft, j'ai ma petite idée pour te rendre encore plus heureuse.

J'étouffais mon éclat de rire en l'embrassant à nouveau mais de manière plus sensuelle.

Nous traversâmes le hall de l'immeuble lorsque Gary nous interpella et nous rattrapa, il avait prit l'autre ascenseur :

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous saluer comme il se doit, nous dit-il avec un sourire, merci pour votre enthousiasme. Il prit ma main, avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier d'avoir accepté ce projet ! intervins-je.

C'est là qu'il ce passa un moment assez troublant Gary ne lâcha pas ma main et me fixa avec intensité, Rob se tenait à côté de moi et semblait aussi surpris que moi. Le sourire de Gary s'effaça totalement puis il finit par relâcher ma main :

- Je pense en effet que l'expérience devrait être intéressante…

Il se tourna vers Rob et lui saisi la main de manière plus virile mais l'instant était tout aussi étrange :

- J'espère que vous serez prêt jeune homme, car ça ne va pas être de tout repos !

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il fasse allusion au tournage.

- J'espère que vous êtes assez solide, en tout cas pensez à vous blinder un peu, sinon vous ne tiendrez pas un mois, ajouta Gary avec un sourire poli.

- Je compte bien me préparer correctement, répondit Rob de manière sèche mais diplomate.

Gary nous quitta pour héler un taxi nous laissant pantois devant cette discussion.

Le reste du mois de juillet se passa sans embûche, Rob est moi restâmes encore une semaine à New York, puis nous prîmes un avion pour Los Angeles. Rob voulait passer un peu de temps chez lui, et me faire découvrir son univers. Nous retrouvions avec bonheur Justin et Jessica, et j'en profitais pour faire connaissance de la plupart des amis de Rob, en majorité des musiciens.

Je cherchais désespérément à joindre Tom que je n'avais pas vu depuis des mois, il ne répondait à aucun de mes messages mais il parlait régulièrement à Rob :

- C'est impoli ! Finis-je par m'emporter un soir après que j'aie laissé un dixième message sur le portable de Tom.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tom est un peu dans sa bulle, me rassura Rob en me prenant sur ses genoux, il était assis sur des chaises de sa cuisine.

- C'est toujours comme ça avec Tom ? Dès qu'il a quelqu'un, tu le vois plus ?

- Il a tendance à mettre de la distance pour profiter un maximum de ses histoires, mais cette fois je pense que c'est différent de d'habitude…

- C'est devenu sérieux avec Sabrina ? demandais- je boudeuse.

- Heu… à vrai dire il n'est plus avec Sabrina…

- Quoi !!! Depuis quand ?

- Eh bien depuis notre séjour en Toscane…

- Et bien dis donc ! Et moi qui me vantais d'être sa meilleure amie, me voilà remise à ma place ! Et il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- En quelques sortes… me répondit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Comment ça en quelques sortes ? Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie oui ou non ?

- Oui, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, il glissa une main dans le bas de mon dos et dessina de petits cercle du bout de ses doigts, j'avais du mal à me concentrer.

- Et depuis quand il est avec elle ? Ou il ?

- Elle ! Il continuait à me répondre le visage dans mon cou, et ils sont ensemble depuis notre séjour en Toscane. Il me mordit le lobe de l'oreille et m'embrassa le cou avec beaucoup plus de sensualité, j'exultais.

Il me souleva et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre, il m'allongea sur son lit avec un léger rictus sur le visage (oh mon dieu ! il cherche à changer de sujet !!! comme la dernière fois à New York !!!), il retira son t-shirt et s'occupa des boutons de ma chemise :

- Tu chercherais pas à me faire penser à autre chose que Tom ? Genre, c'est un secret !

- Oui, je change de sujet, parce que la vie sentimentale de Tom m'intéresse beaucoup plus que la mienne, et là ce qui m'intéresse encore plus maintenant c'est de faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus penser du tout… Je peux ?

Je lui fis un sourire coquin, après tout Tom avait le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, tant que c'était pas avec une de mes amies, ça faisait parti du code, je l'aidais avec les filles, lui en échange il n'approchait pas mes amies, ce code avait bien marché avec Justin je l'avais naturellement appliqué avec Tom. Et comme disait Rob, j'avais bien trop de chose à faire avec ma vie sentimentale avant de m'inquiété de la sienne.

Le mois de juillet touchais à sa fin, Justin et Jessica étaient partis pour Memphis pour les derniers préparatifs du mariage, nous devions les rejoindre deux jours avant pour exécuter mon rôle de « Maid of Honnor *» c'est-à-dire mon discours, la répétition de la cérémonie et surtout, surtout, l'enterrement de vie de garçon.

J'avais évidemment une quantité d'idées, il fallait faire le tri. Une fois arrivés dans le Tennessee, Rob et moi retrouvions le couple vedette et contre toute attente : Tom ! Je me jetais sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, ce lâcheur m'avait manqué, il me serra contre lui :

- Ah ma Froggy !!! Comment ça va ? Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Tu parles ! lui répondis-je. Avec tous les messages que je t'ai laissé tu m'as jamais rappelé !

- Je sais je suis un connard, mais j'ai été très occupé…

- Oui en plus t'as une nouvelle copine ! Et tu me dis rien, tu vois du coup ça me manque qu'on soit plus coloc', je suis plus au courant de rien !

- Arrêtes ! C'est toi qui est super occupée avec mon meilleur pote !

- Je sais mais ça n'empêche qu'à lui tu lui parles et qu'à moi pas !

- Ma belle, je pense que tu t'en doute, mais Rob est mon « BFF », presque mon frère.

- Je sais, mais n'empêche que je suis jalouse !

- Ok donc je suis un connard et toi t'es une jalouse hystérique…

- D'accord !

- Bon sinon quoi de prévu pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon ?

J'exposais mes plans à Tom, ce dernier m'aida pour la fin des préparatifs, mais je le trouvais très attentif à tout ce que je disais, si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais juré qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner quelque chose.

La soirée entre « hommes », j'étais la seule femme mais en tant que « maid of honnor » j'avais le droit d'être présente, se déroula le vendredi soir, la veille du mariage comme le veut la tradition. De son côté la meilleure amie de Jess, Mary s'était occupé de la soirée fille, j'avais entendu des mots comme : gâteaux, jeux, film romantique, tout ce qui me disait que j'étais ravi d'être considérée comme un homme ce soir là.

Au programme de la soirée, restaurant spécialisé dans la viande de bœuf, un tour à l'usine « Jack Daniel's » ouverte juste pour nous, avec comme invité surprise le premier prof de musique de Justin, M. Walters, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis vingt ans. Et pour finir, un bar à Strip-tease, une bonne soirée en perspective.

Je me préparais avec Rob dans notre salle de bain, nous logions tous les deux chez la mère de Justin, qui me considérait comme sa propre fille. Rob arriva dans la pièce avec deux t-shirts gris d'à peine une nuance de différence et me questionna dans le miroir alors que je me mettais du mascara en soutien-gorge:

- Lequel je mets ? il me semblait un peu trop nerveux.

- Mmm, c'est les même, non ?

- Ah bon ? Mais lequel je mets ?

- Si je devais choisir, je dirais, torse nu, ça me permettra de m'en mettre plein le vue quand on sera au strip' !

Il me lança un regard désespéré :

- Je suis sérieux !

- Ok, celui de droite alors… tu sais ce sont mes amis pas la peine de te mettre la pression !

- Je sais mais,… J'ai pas envie de passer pour le lourd qui sort avec sa copine lors d'un enterrement de vie de garçon, me répondit-il en enfilant son t-shirt.

- Alors je t'arrête tout de suite, ce soir je suis pas ta copine !

- Ah bon ?!

- Oui ce soir je suis le pote de Justin… donc je veux que tu t'amuses, que tu te bourres la gueule, et que tu mettes des billets dans les strings de strip-teaseuses !

- Vraiment ?!! T'es sûre ?

- Oui, cent pour cent sûre !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, ça me permettra de faire pareil, lui répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Il est possible que je trouve ça très excitant.

- Il est possible que j'en profite autant que toi !

- Et serait-il possible que je te coince dans un coin sombre pendant la soirée ?

- Non ! C'est la règle, ce soir je suis un pote, mais quand on rentre il est possible que je t'agresse par trop d'alcool et trop de fête…

- Cette idée me plait ! Il me prit dans ses bras et me bécota le cou. Dis-moi un truc ?

- Mmm, oui ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire de code avec Tom et Justin ?

Je sortis de ses bras pour enfiler mon chemisier et commençai à lui expliquer :

- Eh bien ça a commencé avec Justin. Il a fais la connerie de sortir avec une de mes meilleures amies et n'a pas géré la relation avec correction, donc je me suis retrouvé dans la pire des situations, avec Justin qui me disait qu'il s'était emballé et qu'il ne savait pas comment la quitter, et elle qui me disait qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'elle pensait qu'ils iraient loin ensemble. Puis lui qui m'annonce qu'il l'a quitté et qu'il sort avec une actrice du plateau, et elle qui pleure en me demandant ce qu'elle a fais de mal et qu'elle est sûre qu'il reviendra. Bref j'ai craqué et Justin est moi avons mis en place ce code, où je l'aide à draguer et lui ne touche pas mes copines. Et du coup quand Tom est arrivé dans ma vie, je lui ai expliqué le code et il l'a accepté ! Si on était devenu ami toi et moi, tu aurais dus signer le code avec moi !

- Je comprends mieux, mais du coup cette situation ne s'est jamais reproduite ?

- Ben non puisque tout le monde respecte le code ! Bon aller il faut qu'on y aille, les garçons nous attendent !

Rob me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa, me collant à lui, glissant ses mains au bas de mes reins :

- Une dernière fois avant de passer la soirée avec mon copain Ellen, me dit-il en riant.

Et ce fut le cas, la soirée fut une vraie soirée mec, les restaurants, l'usine « Jack Daniel's », les retrouvailles avec M. Walters. Justin était aux anges, et tout le monde semblait franchement passer une bonne soirée, moi y compris. Arrivés au club de Strip la soirée dégénéra positivement, les garçons riaient et moi je m'amusais à glisser des billets dans les culottes des danseuses. J'étais en train de chuchoter à l'oreille de Sandy en lui glissant un billet pour qu'elle aille danser plus près de Justin, quand mon regard croisa celui de Rob. Il était clairement très intéressé par ma proximité avec la jeune danseuse (pourquoi toujours ce fantasme de l'homosexualité féminine ?), et clairement il pensait à notre retour à la normale quand je redeviendrais sa petite amie.

La soirée de termina aux dernières heures de la nuit. Une fois de retour chez la mère de Justin, ce dernier disparu. Rob me chuchota à l'oreille de le rejoindre rapidement dans notre chambre, je lui promettais d'arriver dès que je retrouvais Justin. Ce dernier avait beaucoup bu et je ne voulais pas le retrouver dans la piscine ou à moitié mort dans un coin, Jess m'en voudrait certainement si son futur époux ne se présentait pas à l'hôtel à l'heure.

Je me mis à chercher dans la maison. D'abord sa chambre, où Jess dormait à poings fermés, puis dans la cuisine, puis le salon, la salle de sport, le patio et enfin le jardin. Je le trouvais enfin assis sur un bain de soleil face aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait une bouteille de « Jack » à la main et regardait l'horizon. Je m'approchais de lui je restais debout face à lui et me mis à lui caresser les cheveux :

- Eh ben Chouchoutte qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demandais-je.

- Je suis en train de devenir dingue… Il leva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es amoureuse de Rob ? me demanda-t-il tout d'un coup.

- Quoi ?!

- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de ce type ?

- Euh je ne sais pas encore mais ça en prend le chemin… Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Parce que mon vœux pour toi c'est te savoir heureuse, mais ce soir je me suis rendu compte que de te voir heureuse avec Rob ça me bouffe…

Je ne dis rien, j'étais bien trop surprise par cette révélation, il se tut quelques secondes et repris :

- En fait, je ne veux pas seulement que tu sois heureuse, mais je veux que tu sois heureuse avec moi ! Tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de te partager…

- Mais Just, tu te trompe, la question c'est pas si je suis plus heureuse avec toi ou avec Rob mais si tu…

Justin ne me laissa pas finir, il se redressa et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, mon visage entre ses mains, d'une manière presque violente. Je ne cherchais même pas à me défendre.

* * *

**Je sais je suis qu'une grosse vilaine de vous laisser comme ça, mais votre avis m'intéresse : Comment devrait réagir Ellen fasse à cette révélation? Sachant que Justin c'est son meilleur pote et que Rob l'attend tout nu dans leur chambre!**

**Je compte sur vous, allé, on appuie sur le petit bouton vert et on vote!** **Et si vous êtes sages, le papa Noyel il apportera un nouveau chapitre avant la date prévue ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir à toutes! Merci pour les rewiws qui m'ont vraiment fais plaisir! Désolée pour cette fin de chapitre quasi sadique mais je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée pour mettre en avant un flashback pour mieux connaître la relation entre Justin et Ellen, donc voici la réponse et comme dit à juste titre Cléo, c'est le début des emmerdes! Je vous laisse lire je vous retrouve en bas...**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Dévotion**

J'étais là les bras ballant, sans réaction, attendant que Justin cesse de m'embrasser. C'était comme d'habitude, comme lorsqu'on travaillait ensemble, de l'extérieur, ce baiser devait sembler passionné mais en réalité rien ne se produisait. Je connaissais Justin par cœur depuis tellement longtemps, il faisait partie des piliers de ma vie. Non pas que la question d'une histoire d'amour potentielle ne nous aie jamais traversé l'esprit, mais ça n'avait pas marché :

Justin avait rejoins le tournage de la série depuis un mois, nous nous entendions bien. Plusieurs sorties en groupe ainsi que toutes ces scènes très « physiques » nous avaient rapprochés, nous étions en phase « amis ou amants ? ».

C'était le mois d'octobre, il pleuvait des cordes ce soir là, nous étions sortis tous les deux dans un restaurant parisien entre son appartement de fonction et le mien, près de Bastille. On avait fini par aller boire un verre dans un petit bar à deux étages qui avait une table de billard. Justin se tenait proche de moi alors que je sirotais une bière tout en jouant une partie avec lui. Il venait de me raconter une blague, enfin je crois car c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai sentis.

Depuis toujours lorsque Matthew rentrait quelques part je le sentais, comme un animal qui sent une catastrophe approcher et tout comme eux, une vague de panique m'envahis. Je me tournais vers la rambarde pour observer la porte d'entrée à l'étage en dessous. Matthew se tenait devant, ses cheveux brun foncé un peu ondulé, la peau laiteuse...Il leva la tête dans ma direction, lui aussi m'avait sentis, nos regards se croisèrent et je fus à nouveau glacée par ses yeux vert d'eau. C'était comme si mes sens étaient en alerte, je sentais le souffle de Justin dans mon oreille alors qu'il me demandait : « Elle te fait pas rire cette histoire ? », je calculais mes possibilités de fuites, la sortie de secours près des toilettes, la fenêtre derrière moi, j'étais même prête à sauter de la rambarde jusqu'au bar pendant que Matthew monterait les escaliers, afin de fuir par la porte principale. Je sentais des larmes monter lorsque je compris que la confrontation était inévitable. La panique fis place à la peur, la peur qu'il me touche à nouveau, la peur qu'il me fasse du mal, ma cicatrice me picota comme pour me rappeler les évènements.

Je me tournais vers mon seul recours : Justin. Je lui lançais un regard implorant, il n'en saisi pas le sens :

- D'accord j'arrête avec mes blagues toutes pourries, tu veux une autre bière ? dit-il un peu vexé.

- Justin il faut que tu m'aides… chuchotais-je alors que la première larme coulait sur ma joue.

- Comment ça ? il semblait comprendre que quelques chose de grave se passait.

- L'homme qui vient de rentrer est l'une des ombres les plus noires de ma vie et je ne veux surtout pas lui parler, ni lui laisser la possibilité de me toucher… conduit moi vers la sortie avant que je ne perde connaissance…

- Quoi ? Quel mec ? Justin scanna vers l'étage en dessous . Le brun avec un grand manteau gris foncé ?

- Oui, s'il te plait, l'implorais-je.

Justin compris vite, il pris sa veste puis la mienne, posa un bras sur mes épaules et me dirigea vers les escaliers, il me chuchota « Regarde par terre… » et je m'exécutais. J'avais l'impression de flotter, tellement mon esprit ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sortir de mon corps, plutôt que de l'affronter de nouveau. Je sentis Matthew au bas des escaliers qui nous attendait, Justin me changea de côté et me serra plus fort et me lança un « Ni penses même pas », et nous dirigea rapidement vers la porte de sortie. Je ne l'avais pas vu de près mais avoir été si proche de lui me souleva le cœur, l'odeur du sang me revint comme si j'en avais encore sur les mains. Une fois dehors, sous la pluie, je me libérais du bras de Justin, pris une grande inspiration et titubais jusqu'au bord du trottoir pour y vomir. Je sentis Justin déposer mon manteau sur mes épaules, rassembler mes cheveux d'une main et passer l'autre sur mon front, il me chuchota un « Là, calme toi, on est dehors… », je toussais puis me redressais. Il me colla contre lui, et nous dirigea vers une station de taxi. J'entendis alors la voix de Matthew nous héler, il nous avait suivi : « Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas fuir toute ta vie ! ». Je baissais la tête et continuais à marcher avec Justin, Matthew continua avec un « C'est moi qui ai perdu un être cher, pas toi ! ». Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, comment osait-il ? Pensait -il que je pleurais plus que lui la perte d'un être ? Tout était sa faute, lui et sa perversité avaient causés toute cette folie. Justin me demanda « Mais c'est qui ce type ? », je répondis les dents serraient « Un ignoble connard ! ». Je fis volte-face et me confronta à mon démon, Justin à deux pas derrière moi, et je me mis à hurler tout en bousculant et frappant de toutes mes forces Matthew :

- Enfoiré ! Comment oses tu me parler ! Tu pleures un être cher ?! Connard, il faut savoir aimer pour chérir, toi et tes mensonges, tu ne sais rien !

Matthew se défendit et en un mouvement il me pris par la gorge et me colla contre la façade un immeuble, la pluie foutait mon visage, il serra les doigts et me répondit entre les dents :

- La vraie coupable c'est toi… la personne qui aurait du mourir c'est toi…

Je fermais les yeux et attendais que mon souffle me manque pour en finir avec cette souffrance et cette culpabilité, il avait raison j'étais aussi coupable que lui, c'est moi qui aurait dut mourir ce soir là.

J'entendis un bruit sourd, Matthew lâcha sa prise et je m'écroulais sur le trottoir en toussant. Justin frappa Matthew deux fois de plus avec des coups secs et rapides, il me pris par la taille et me porta presque jusqu'à un taxi disponible. Il donna mon adresse, et me serra contre lui sans rien me demander. Moi, j'étais figée entre les souvenirs et le choc de cette rencontre.

Une fois à mon appartement, Justin me porta jusqu'à ma chambre, me retira mes chaussures et m'allongea sans rien dire, et toujours sans aucune question. Je m'accrochais à son pull pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas, il s'allongea face à moi, je posais ma tête contre sa gorge, pris une grande inspiration. Il caressait doucement mes cheveux en me berçant, je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais au bout d'un certain temps, sans bouger ma tête je me mis à parler et à lui raconter cette fameuse nuit, la nuit la plus sanglante de ma vie. Une fois mon récit terminé Justin recula sa tête pour pouvoir me regarder. Il me sourit doucement et me serra à nouveau dans ses bras, nous nous sommes endormis comme ça.

Le lendemain je me réveillais toujours collée à lui, il était toujours là malgré mes révélations de la veille, il n'avait rien dit, ne m'avait pas jugé. Pour le première fois j'eus pour lui une véritable attirance et je me laissais porter par mon envie de l'embrasser. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, je me figeais sans quitter ses lèvres, il plongea son regard dans le mien, attendit deux secondes puis il me fit rouler sur le dos, mis ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa avec fougue. Mais ce baiser n'avait rien de différent de nos baisers professionnels, même si l'envie était là, la passion était absente. Comme moi il le sentit et commença à se montrer plus pressant, il posa sa main sur un de mes seins, par réflexe je poussait un soupir, mais il n'était pas honnête. Je ne comprenait pas, j'avais envie de lui, il était beau, marrant, cultivé, c'était l'un des hommes les plus sexy du monde et en plus il s'était montré protecteur et compréhensif, mais l'alchimie n'y était pas. Je décidais de prendre les choses en main, je me mis à genoux sur le lit, le poussais à faire de même, lui retirais son pull, lui déboutonnait ma chemise, là encore rien de bien excitant, je connaissais déjà ce torse, beau mais… Je décidais de mettre mon visage dans son cou de fermer les yeux, j'allais bien finir par être vraiment d'humeur ! Je déposais de petits baiser le long de sa gorge, de son torse, au début de son ventre, et l'entendis pousser un petit soupir. L'un de ses soupirs qui en disent long, Justin était dans le même état que moi, il n'est pas « dedans ». Je soupirais également et remontais brutalement vers lui. Je ne mettais pas rendu compte qu'il allait parlé, donc il était penché vers moi la bouche ouverte, c'est là que ma tête percuta violemment l'une de ses incisives avant. Le choc fut brutal, Justin poussa un cri et pose sa main gauche sur sa bouche, je me mordais une lèvre, puis mis mes mains sur l'avant de mon crâne, je saignais ! Je regardais Justin, il avait toujours la main sur la bouche et me regardais avec des gros yeux :

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui-demandais-je.

- Je sais pas trop, me répondit-il en soulevant sa main.

C'est la que je vis qu'il lui manquait une partie d'une incisive gauche, ses dents n'avaient plus une ligne aussi nette.

- La vache tu saignes ! dit-il surpris.

- Et toi t'as une dent cassée… répondis-je penaude.

- Quoi !!! Il sauta du lit et s'approcha du miroir de ma coiffeuse. Putain ! cria-t-il lorsqu'il vit son reflet.

Nous finîmes la matinée aux urgences, moi avec trois points de sutures et lui avec une prothèse pour remplacer sa dent cassée. Une fois sur le parking de l'hôpital, assis dans la voiture, un fou rire nous pris, en réponse au stress de la veille et à notre tentative catastrophique de former un couple :

- Ok, donc plus jamais on se touche hors du plateau ? me proposa-t-il.

- Promis, on est trop nul quand on est ensemble…

- Jamais j'avais vécu ça, d'habitude je… j'assure… enfin je veux pas me vanter mais je suis une bête au lit…

- Mmm, en effet voilà qui est très modeste de ta part… C'est pas une histoire d'être une bête ou non, c'est juste que ça marche pas entre toi et moi !

- Ok, donc… potes ?

- Oh oui, potes et rien que potes !

Ce jour là nous rentrâmes à mon appartement pour déjeuner puis dîner, il resta dormir car nous avions discuté jusqu'à très tard, et il n'est reparti que des mois plus tard lorsque Jess l'avait enfin rappelé et qu'il couru la rejoindre à LA.

Justin avait cessé de m'embrasser et me regardait avec attention, ses mains autour de mon visage. Ce baiser avait été comme tous les autres : nul.

- C'est pas vrai ! Comment ça peut-être aussi nul, dit-il comme s'il se le demandait à lui-même.

- C'est parce que c'est toi le nul, lui répondis-je en me sortant de son emprise et en récupérant la bouteille de « Jack » par terre.

- Non ! C'est pas moi qui suis nul, c'est nous deux ! On était d'accord c'est nous deux !

- Alors pourquoi me faire ta pétasse et me faire le coup du « je veux être heureux avec toi » ? lui demandais-je en prenant une gorgée de whisky.

- Oh ça ? Juste pour te faire chier, j'aime pas quand tu m'appelle « Chouchoutte ».

J'en revenais pas, tout ce sketch pour un surnom débile parmi un océan d'autres surnoms plus débiles les uns que les autres, je réagissais comme je réagissais toujours avec Justin, c'est-à-dire comme une gamine. D'une main je le poussais dans la piscine, il perdit l'équilibre et y tomba tout habillé dans un grand « plouf » .

- Ah merci ! ça remet les idées en place ! dit-il une fois la tête hors de l'eau.

- Ah ben voilà… tu te rappelles que tu te maries dans 9 heures ?

Son sourire s'effaça et il me regarda inquiet :

- Tu penses que je fais une connerie ?

Il plaisantait encore, maintenant je le savais.

- Mmm, maintenant que tu le dis, je pense que tu pourrais trouver mieux, quand on voit la mère de Jess on a du soucis à se faire…

- Arrêtes la mère de Jess est une bombe, dis pas de connerie !

- Ah c'est moi qui dis des conneries ? Bon ben je vais retrouver mon mec alors ! Qui m'attend depuis tout à l'heure ! Et dire que je me faisais du soucis pour toi ! Imbécile de trouillard qui veut me faire peur alors que c'est toi qui a peur!

Je tournais les talons, j'entendis Justin sortir de l'eau et murmurer « même pas vrai, j'ai pas peur ».

Je retrouvais Rob dans notre chambre, allongé sur la totalité du lit, la tête dans un coussin, la bouche entre-ouverte, même comme ça c'était l'homme le plus désirable de la terre. Bizarrement face à ce paysage j'entendis dans ma tête la chanson « Pure shore » des All Saints, c'est ça, Rob était ma plage de sable chaud, mon paysage paradisiaque secret. Je retirais mon chemisier, mon jean et mon soutient gorge et me glissais dans les draps avec lui. Il me fit de la place lorsqu'il me sentit près de lui, et enroula un bras autour de moi. Je me mis sur le ventre et commença à lui bécoter l'oreille. Il gémis doucement et tourna la tête pour que nos lèvres se rejoignent :

- Mmmm, tu sens le whisky, me dit-il en murmurant.

- Oh pardon, dis-je en reculant, je vais me laver les dents !

- Non, non ! Reste, j'adore cette fille qui boit du whisky et glisse des billets dans les strings des danseuses, toute la soirée j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire…

- De lui faire ?

- Tout ce qu'elle voudrait que je lui fasse… J'ai envie de te rendre folle, de t'entendre crier…

- Si je cris je te préviens ça sera ton prénom et rien que ton prénom.

- Mmm ça me plait, mettons nous au travail !

Il mis la tête sous les draps, fit glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes et fis jouer sa langue sur les endroits les plus sensibles de mon corps. J'étais au bord de l'hystérie, murmurant son prénom, mordant ma lèvre inférieur, m'accrochant à ses cheveux pour ne plus jamais laisser sa bouche aller ailleurs que là où elle faisait des miracles. Puis mes cris devinrent des supplications, et lorsque que je chuchotai « Roh je t'en pris Rob, prend moi, prend moi maintenant », il s'exécuta à une vitesse quasi inhumaine.

Alors qu'il était allongé sur le ventre près de moi, nos jambes entremêlées , je fermais doucement les yeux, je sentis sa main caresser doucement ma joue, il soupira doucement, puis je perçu un doux chuchotement, j'aurais juré avoir entendu « je t'aime ».

La cérémonie était prévue pour 16h00, Rob n'avait rien à faire mais moi j'étais débordée, c'est moi annonçais aux invités médusés, qu'ils étaient invités au mariage de Justin et Jessica et non pas à leurs fiançailles. La cérémonie et la soirée se déroulerait à l'extérieur, la météo du Tennessee à cette époque de l'année le permettant largement. Je finis par rejoindre Justin dans la pièce où il se préparait. Il était déjà habillé , et tournait comme un lion en cage, le stress commençait à monter, mais la tentation était trop forte, je devais me moquer de lui :

- Euh, Justin on a un petit problème…

- Quoi ? Quoi ?!Quoi comme problème!!!

- Eh bien le prêtre veut que tu fasses ton entrée en Moon Walk sinon il ne fait pas la cérémonie…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!!!

- Eh bien il dit qu'il marie deux stars et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi les répétitions n'ont pas étaient plus enjouées, donc il impose ça, ça t'embête ?

- Un peu oui…, il réfléchis quelques instant, dis lui que je ferai quelques pas de Moon walk près de l'autel, mais pas plus… sinon mon entrée va prendre des heures.

Mon dieu il était tellement sur les nerfs que j'aurais pu lui demander n'importe quoi il l'aurait pris au sérieux, et c'était le cas. J'allais exploser de rire, je tenais ma vengeance de sa blague « on serait mieux ensemble », je me retirais pour tout raconter à Rob et Tom, très fière de moi.

La cérémonie commença à l'heure, je me plaçais à droite de l'autel du côté du marié , Justin fit son entré au bras de sa mère, il se plaça à côté de moi et face au prêtre, il lui lança un regard désabusé et fis un Moon Walk sur dix mètres, quelques rires s'élevèrent de la foule des invités, une fois de retour près du prêtre Justin l'interrogea du regard et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que ça vous va comme ça ?

Le prêtre le regarda choqué et bafouilla un « oui », quelques minutes plus tard Jess fit son entrée au bras de son père, Justin étouffa une exclamation lorsqu'il l'a vis dans sa robe, alors qu'elle s'avança vers nous à petit pas j'entendis Justin murmurer :

- Oh putain, c'est pas vrai…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, lui demandais-je inquiète.

- Le coup du Moon Walk c'était une vanne…

- Oui, j'étouffais mon fou rire, mais je pensais pas que tu le prendrais au sérieux…

- Je suis un pauv' type, je viens de danser le Moon Walk devant cinq cent invités le jour de mon mariage.

- Mais non t'es pas un pauv' type, t'es juste stressé, t'as tous les droits, c'est ton mariage.

- Tu sais que avec ce que tu viens de faire ma vengeance sera terrible ? me dit-il en chuchotant d'un ton mielleux.

- C'est juste en réponse à ta connerie de ce matin.

- Non, non, humiliation en publique égale humiliation publique, tiens toi prête, ma vengeance sera terrible…

Il avait gardé le regard sur Jess qui s'avançait vers lui, je sentais que j'avais « réveillé la bête » et que j'allais certainement le regretter .

La cérémonie fut magnifique, je vis même Tom verser une petite larme. La fête fut du même acabit, élégante et magnifique, tout le monde parlait du Moon Walk de Justin, qui faisait passer ça pour une blague personnelle, même Jessica n'eut pas le droit à la vérité, Justin était peut être fier de sa blague du baiser, mais il n'était pas prêt de l'assumer devant sa nouvelle femme.

C'était la fin de la soirée, Rob s'était mêlé à la foule et je le cherchais un peu partout, je finis pas le retrouver assis à un bar sous une des tentes, il était avec Justin , ils ne m'avaient pas vu, je m'appuyais sur l'un des poteaux et écouta discrètement leur conversation, ils étaient bien éméchés tous les deux :

- Tu veux savoir quoi d'autre ? demanda Justin.

- Tu peux me parler de sa cicatrice ? demanda Rob.

- Ch'uis désolé mec, mais ça il n'y a qu'elle qui peut t'en parler.

- Je sais pas pourquoi j'en étais sûr…

- Ah, autre chose, quand elle a pas le moral c'est du vin rouge, si ça va vraiment pas c'est du Gold Stike.

- Et en cas de grosse déprim' ?

- Alors là c'est Gold strike et glace Haagen Daz caramel et noix de pécan, ce parfum pas un autre !

- Caramel et noix de pécan, ok !

- Je pense que c'est à peu prêt tout…

- Merci mec !

- Attends j'ai oublié, si jamais tu lui fais du mal je te broie les couilles, et c'est pas du langage figuré !

- Tu fais bien de me prévenir !

Les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour moi se communiquaient des informations, c'était une transmission de flambeau, j'étais très émue, je décidais de les interrompre :

- Alors messieurs on se la joue solo ?

Tous les deux me regardèrent et me sourirent, pourquoi y voir quelques chose de malsain, l'un était mon amour, l'autre mon ami, mon frère.

- Je suis déçue, je n'ai pas eu de danse avec le marié, continuai-je.

- Mais nous allons réparer ça tout de suite !

Il me pris la main et m'entraîna sur la piste, nous nous mîmes à danser doucement sur « Fix You » des Coldplay, les paroles étaient comme une promesse, que rien ne changerait que même si nos vies changeaient nous serions là l'un pour l'autre.

Justin et Jess partaient le soir même en voyage de noces, comme le veut la coutume. Nous étions rentrées chez la mère de Just pour qu'ils récupèrent leurs affaires. Rob se tenait à l'écart pendant je disais au revoir à mon ami, Justin me serra fort dans ses bras et me dit à l'oreille « soit forte ma belle, mais si c'est pas le cas j'accours, je serai toujours là » je lui répondis « merci ». Il embrassa sa mère avec tendresse, fis une accolade à Rob, pris Tom dans ses bras comme un frère puis rejoignis Jess qui attendait devant la voiture.

Rob me pris la main alors que je regardais mon ami partir pour sa nouvelle vie, il se pencha vers moi :

- Je te laisse avec Lynn, même si elle a l'habitude de voir son fils partir, ça doit lui faire bizarre, je vais faire ma valise, il déposa un léger baiser sur mon oreille.

J'aidais Lynn à ranger la cuisine, elle en profitait pour me raconter les vieilles histoires de Justin alors qu'il chantais avec son père ou au Club Mickey, elle était si fière de lui.

Je finis par rejoindre mon amoureux, je le retrouvais qui pianotait sur son ordinateur portable :

- Alors ce debriff' avec Maman Justin ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oh, elle est heureuse et triste à la fois, lui répondis-je en retirant mes boucles d'oreilles.

- Un peu comme toi…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien tu es heureuse de voir ton meilleur ami fou de joie, mais tu es un peu malheureuse de savoir que plus rien ne sera comme avant, que tu ne l'aura plus pour toi toute seule.

Je m'allongeais à côté de lui en me tenant sur le coude pour pourvoir le regarder.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas sûre que qui que ce soit m'ait un jour appartenu, c'est une théorie que je n'approuve pas vraiment.

- Moi je t'appartiens ! Je te regarde danser avec ton meilleur ami en me disant que j'ai de la chance que ma petite amie soit pas une tordue, et je te suis dévoué même si tu ne me raconte pas tout de ton passé.

- Tu m'appartiens ? Peut être mais si c'est le cas tu appartiens aussi aux millions de femmes qui te considèrent comme un artiste de talent et leur fantasme ultime…

- Pour le moment, mais ça ne durera pas, il y aura un nouvel acteur, plus talentueux et plus jeune, et nettement plus beau, et alors on se rendra compte que ma carrière est un belle imposture.

- Non ! Ne dis pas ça tu n'es pas un imposteur, tu es un professionnel et plus tu vieilliras et plus tu seras crédible et incroyable…

Il me serra dans ses bras, et embrassa le bout de mon nez.

- Ce qui va être incroyable c'est le tournage qui nous attend et les possibilité que ça va apporter, l'année qui vient va être pleine de surprises.

- Je l'espère, tant que je la passe avec toi, elle sera forcément formidable. J'ai hâte de retrouver Londres, j'ai besoin de me sentir en sécurité, ce mariage a été, comme tu l'as bien compris, riche en émotions. J'ai besoin de me recentrer.

- Justin m'a raconté la blague, le… baiser…

Je sentais qu'il se contrôlait pour mieux observer ma réaction.

- Ah bon ? répondis-je avec le sourire. Il t'a dis aussi que c'était nul et que ça l'ai toujours ?

- Il me l'a dis, il m'a reparlé aussi de la fois où tu lui a cassé une dent et du fait que vous aviez renoncé à avoir quelques rapports physique que ce soit. Il m'a dis beaucoup de chose ce soir, il veut que je prenne soin de toi…

- C'est bizarre j'ai repensé à ce moment là aussi… cette soirée nous a marqué, mais il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux.

- Mais c'est là que tu ne comprend pas, je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis rassuré, tout le monde dit la vérité, comment avoir le moindre soupçon ? La seule chose que j'envie à Justin c'est qu'il sait des choses sur toi que j'ignore.

Il passa un doigt sur ma cicatrice :

- Je ne veux pas te provoquer mais c'est la seule chose que je ne saisi pas, je n'arrive pas à comprendre la nature de cette évènement, et du coup je me fais des films, qui sont certainement pire que la vérité.

- Justin s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, il m'a porté secours. Et dis toi une chose, cette cicatrice est bien pire que la pire des chose que tu puisses imaginer, lui répondis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix. Si je ne dis rien c'est par peur de te perdre, et par peur de me perdre, j'ai survécu, dans tous les sens du terme, grâce au déni. Je ne cherche pas à te provoquer, je veux juste oublier…

Il renonça, ce soir là en tout cas. Je m'endormi dans ses bras, encore secouée par cette journée, et les souvenirs qu'elle avait ramené avec elle. Mon sommeil fut agité, ce ne fut qu'une succession de cauchemar :

Rob s'arrachant les dents pour me les donner et moi qui lui disais que je n'en n'avait pas besoin.

Justin cherchant à me noyer dans la piscine et lorsqu'il me sortait la tête de l'eau il avait pris le visage de Matthew.

Moi dans mon ancienne cuisine, sentant une douleur aigüe sous mon oreille, je pousse un gémissement, je me retourne, elle est debout face à moi sa robe pleine de sang, je cherche de l'aide, je cherche Rob, mais en courant partout dans l'appartement je ne trouve que Matthew dans toutes les pièces.

Nous quittâmes Lynn le matin très tôt en direction de l'aéroport, j'avais beau être fatiguée j'étais d'une humeur joyeuse . J'allais retrouver Londres, mes amis, ma maison, ma vie. Rob partageait mon enthousiasme, il allait revoir ses parents et ses sœurs qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bout de temps.

Une fois à nos places dans l'avion, nous étions trop excités pour nous reposer, donc nous commençâmes à chercher des occupations ou des jeux. Après avoir utilisés toutes les applications de nos I phone Rob me proposa :

- Tu connais le jeux des associations ?

- Non c'est quoi ?

- Tu sais je te dis un mot et toi tu dis ce qui te vient par la tête…

- Comme dans l'épisode de « Friends » avec Chandler et Joey ?

- Oui voilà ! Tu veux essayer ?

- Est-ce que ça peut pas être dangereux ton trucs ?

- Non, c'est un jeux !

- Bon d'accord !

Il réfléchis quelques instant et commença :

- Mmm, avion ?

- Voyage !

- Fleur ?

- Parfum !

- Télé ?

- Série !

- Policier ?

- Meurtrier !

- Liaison ?

- Trahison !

- Légende ?

- Urbaine ?

- Quoi Légende urbaine ? non mais n'importe quoi ! Bon on continue… Arme ?

- Couteau ! la réponse était sortie toute seule et Rob enchaîna.

- Attaque ?

- Arrière ! je commençais à me sentir mal, mais Rob enchaînait toujours.

- Sang ?

- Partout… je l'avais chuchoté, je ne jouais plus j'étais à nouveau dans ce souvenir.

- Vanessa ? poursuivi Rob avec autant de rapidité que les autres propositions.

Sauf que là je poussais un hurlement, je collais ma main sur ma cicatrice, la douleur me transperça comme si la blessure était fraîche.

* * *

**Voilà! bon ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, et cette fois-ci j'ai une nouvelle question pour vous : Qui est Vanessa à votre avis? On sait qu'elle est liée à la cicatrice d'Ellen et à cette fameuse soirée... alors quelle est votre idée? Allé on clique sur le bouton vert! Prochain chapitre d'ici dix jours, merci à toutes, plein de bisous!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir à toutes, d'abord toutes mes excuses pour le temps d'attente... mais... euh non en fait il y a pas d'excuses!**

**Merci pour les reviews, les messages de soutiens franchement vous assurez! Bon on approche dangereusement de la fin les explications sont proches...**

**On se retrouve en bas, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Illusions

Nous étions tous les deux dans un taxi londonien qui nous conduisait dans ma maison de Notthing Hill. J'avais fini le voyage en avion dans les toilettes, et depuis que nous étions descendus je n'avais pas prononcé un mot. Rob s'était excusé plusieurs fois, ne souhaitant pas déclencher ce genre de réaction de ma part. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Depuis que nous nous connaissions vraiment Rob et moi je n'avais cessé de lui demander de m'épargner des interrogations sur mon passé et sur ma cicatrice, plusieurs fois il avait commis l'erreur de tenter une approche, mais je l'avais rembarré. Il avait cherché à avoir des informations auprès de Tom puis de Justin, malgré mes recommandations. Et il y avait cette histoire de jeu… Comment avait-il su pour… ?

- Pourquoi « Vanessa » ? Pourquoi ce prénom ? lui demandais-je d'un coup.

- Il me regarda surpris il ne m'avait pas entendu depuis deux bonnes heures. Il me tenait la main comme pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Il fronça les sourcils et fini par me répondre :

- Tu as cité ce prénom pendant ton sommeil cette nuit.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- C'était comme une supplication… euh… « Vanessa je t'en pris non… », quelque chose comme ça.

- Je le regardais avec insistance, c'était bien pire que ce que je pensais :

- Tu m'as entendu supplier ce prénom cette nuit ?

- Oui.

- Et tu as trouvé ça normal de le placer dans ton jeu ?

- C'était une bonne manière de savoir la vérité… me répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Je retirais ma main de la sienne. Je m'étais trompée. Même si je lui avais demandé de ne pas chercher, qu'avec le temps je lui raconterai peut être, que le dénie était salvateur pour moi, il n'avait pas hésité à me piéger pour connaître la vérité, qu'elle me blesse ou non.

- Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais si mal, reprit-il .

- Foutaises ! Tu sais très bien comment je réagis, tu m'as conduit volontairement sur cette voie pour avoir des réponses.

- Si tu cessais de me cacher des choses je n'aurais pas à agir comme ça !

- Alors c'est ma conduite qui te pousse à me piéger ? Plus je te dis « Ne me pose pas de questions ça me fais du mal. » toi tu en conclues « Allons la provoquer pour avoir des réponses , même si ça lui fait mal ! ».

- « Piéger » est un bien grand mot !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait !

- Roh je t'en prie ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour que tu réagisses comme ça ! Tu l'as tué cette Vanessa ou quoi ?!

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer. Le taxi venait de s'arrêter devant la maison. Je fixais Rob incapable de lui répondre que « Oui c'était bien ça !». Il m'observait l'air interdit lorsqu'il compris :

- Bordel, c'est ça ? Tu l'as tuée cette fille ?

Il n'avait rien compris, seuls les faits l'intéressait . Et moi les faits, ils me dévoraient de l'intérieur. Pour la première fois je vis de la peur et du dégout sur son visage. Face à cette révélation il réagissait exactement comme j'avais peur qu'il le fasse. Les jeux étaient fait, je n'avais plus qu'à en finir avec cette relation.

Je réglais le taxi et lui dis « Je suis la seule à descendre », je récupérais mes valises dans le coffre, Rob n'avait toujours pas réagi, il était encore sous le choc. Je me dirigeais vers ma maison, ouvris la porte d'entrée, poussais mes valises dans le vestibule, alors que j'étais prête à refermer la porte je vis Rob qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, il me dévisageait. ( S'il te plait ne pose plus de questions, dis que tu m'aimes et que tu te fiches de la vérité !) :

- Je t'en prie, explique moi, je veux comprendre ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Mais je veux comprendre ! me dit-il suppliant.

- Non… (parce que si je te dis tout tu ne voudras plus rester avec moi), autant qu'on en reste là.

- C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Qu'on en reste là ?

- Oui, et toi autant que moi ! Je suis trop blessée pour te faire confiance et toi tu es trop curieux pour me faire confiance…

Alors qu'il allait répondre je refermais la porte de ma maison pour clore cette conversation qui n'aurait, de toutes manières, pas une fin heureuse. Je collais mon front contre la porte, une partie de moi voulait crier à Rob de rester et de me prendre dans ses bras, tandis que l'autre me rassurait en chuchotant que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille, que je n'avais jamais su être heureuse, qu'il fallait l'accepter. J'entendis le taxi redémarrer, au fur et à mesure que le bruit s'éloignait les couleurs s'estompaient, je ne voyais plus qu'en noir et blanc, puis l'obscurité pris place, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je compris que mon démon avait gagné…

* * *

Se séparer de quelqu'un, tout le monde le sait, c'est dur, mais quand en plus vous travaillez avec lui et bien c'est encore pire. Nous tournions depuis presqu'un mois entre les studios de Leavesden et le centre de Londres. J'avais tourné beaucoup de scènes avec Gary et pour le moment les seules scènes que j'avais tournés avec Rob étaient des scènes de groupe. Mais malheureusement les scènes à venir n'allaient se faire qu'avec lui. Gary ayant un emploi du temps chargé le planning de tournage avait été composé selon ses disponibilités, autrement dis le mois qui venait, j'allais le passer en tête à tête avec Rob .

Dire que j'appréhendais ce tête à tête était peu dire, j'étais toujours très attirée par Rob et il me manquait énormément. Mais la colère ne passait pas et lui avait l'air de m'en vouloir aussi, je l'avais surpris à flirter avec sa maquilleuse quant à moi j'avais passé la quasi-totalité du mois avec Gary, d'abord pour travailler la relation de nos personnages puis la séduction fictive avait fait place à une séduction bien réelle. Gary est un homme séduisant, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, et en temps normal j'aurais pris cette opportunité de relation très au sérieux, faire de son mentor son amant ce n'est pas une chance donnée à tous.

Quelques jours avant son départ, Gary et moi répétions dans ma chambre d'hôtel, tout deux assis sur le canapé du petit salon. Une fois d'accord sur le sens de la scène à tourner le lendemain la tension se fit plus intense, et alors que Gary me murmurait ce qui le séduisait chez moi, une partie de moi écoutait alors qu'une autre hurlait de ne pas faire ça. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ma nuque et attira mes lèvres vers les siennes, cet homme savait décidément bien y faire. Alors que je décidais de faire taire les hurlements dans ma tête et de me lancer dans ce baiser, car il fallait bien avancer, la plus étrange des choses s'est produite.

Quelques secondes après que nos lèvres se soient touchées et avant même que notre baiser ne prenne de l'ampleur, mon estomac se contracta et je fus prise d'une violente nausée. J'eus à peine de le temps de m'écarter de Gary pour courir dans la salle de bain et vomir dans le lavabo. Je sentis des mains rassembler mes cheveux et me caresser doucement le front :

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas…. Balbutiais-je

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne veut pas écouter ses luttes intérieurs, me dit-il avec gentillesse.

Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, m'en passa dans la nuque alors que je me rinçais la bouche tout en faisant évacuer mon renvoi . Il me releva doucement avec une légère pression sur mon front, la tête me tournait, je la reposais sur son épaule et j'eus la vision de nous deux dans le miroir : moi livide la tête légèrement en arrière appuyée sur son épaule gauche, lui le visage dirigé sur ma nuque, occupé à retirer des cheveux collés par la sueur venue d'un coup. Voilà la réalisation d'un de mes plus vieux fantasmes, j'étais dans les bras du Dracula qui m'avait séduite enfant, bon il avait un peu vieilli Dracula mais il était toujours aussi beau et énigmatique, et pour la deuxième fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, Gary semblait en savoir plus sur moi que moi-même .

Il me ramena au canapé et se dirigea vers le mini bar, vida la mini bouteille de vodka dans un verre et me l'apporta. Je le vidais cul-sec après l'avoir remercié :

- De quoi tu parlais quand tu as évoqué ma lutte intérieure ? lui demandais-je requinquée par la chaleur de l'alcool.

- Je pense qu'il faut être stupide ou aveugle pour voir ce qui te manque le plus, me répondit Gary avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est si évident que ça ? lui demandais- je en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

- Non pas tant que ça, je pense que personne dans l'équipe ne s'en est aperçu, vous êtes très doués pour faire croire qu'il n'y a plus rien entre vous.

- Je sais pas quoi faire, je suis tellement en colère contre lui, je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, la lutte intérieure reprenait.

- Je pense que le temps que vous allez devoir passer ensemble devrait vous être bénéfique…

- Pourquoi es-tu si sûr de toi ?

- J'ai passé ma vie à fuir les gens qui cherchaient à me connaître vraiment, je suis comme toi un animal blessé. Et comme toi je préférais me terrer dans une grotte pour lécher mes plaies plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un m'aider. Le vrai problème ce n'est pas la colère que tu as contre Rob, c'est la colère que tu as contre toi-même. A chaque nouvelle rencontre dans ta vie tu penses que tu pourras tout recommencer à zéro, mais en fait ton passé te poursuit, et moins tu affronteras tes problèmes, tes blessures et tes angoisses, plus tu feras le vide autour de toi. Crois en mon expérience.

Quelques jours plus tard nous fêtions le départ de Gary avec une partie du casting (Rob y compris), Quentin et pour l'occasion Tom nous avait rejoint pour cet évènement accompagné de Emma. Car contrairement à Rob et moi leur couple était au beau fixe. Je retrouvais mon amie avec bonheur et la présence de Tom me faisait vraiment plaisir.

Nous nous étions réunis au Nobu, un restaurant japonais très chic du cœur de Londres. Nous étions installés autour d'un ilot de cuisine, Rob et moi étions séparés par notre couple d'amis commun. Ce qui n'a pas empêché nos regards de se croiser plus d'une fois, et toujours la même sensation au fond de mes entrailles comme un tremblement de terre.

Avant de passer au dessert Emma et moi nous retrouvâmes aux toilettes, à peine la porte franchis je me fis engueuler correctement :

- Alors avant même qu'on débriefe toutes les deux, permets moi de te dire que tu es la reine des idiotes ! Tu m'as dis au téléphone qu'il était passé à autre chose, il est passé à tout sauf autre chose ! Et ça fait un mois que ça dure ?! Comme deux imbéciles que vous êtes, lui tente de faire croire qu'une maquilleuse l'intéresse alors que toi tu te jettes dans les bras de Gary Oldman pour vomir sous ses yeux après votre premier baiser !

J'étais piquée, autant j'aimais Emma de tout mon cœur, autant ce résumé catastrophique de ma vie sentimentale me vexait au plus haut point :

- Mais je vais bien, le temps fera le reste !

- Tu vas bien ? Gary Oldman t'embrasse, tu en vomis et tu penses que tu vas bien ? Non mais Gary Oldman quoi !

Elle était au bord de l'hystérie, elle avait crié ça en piétinant comme une petite fille, ce qui n'était pas du tout son habitude. La seule fois où je l'avais vue dans cette état c'était après avoir rencontré George Clooney à Sundance. Le dernier jour , pour la remercier de son travail, lui avait donné un baiser sur la joue. Nous nous étions retrouvées encore une fois aux toilettes pour débriefer et c'est là qu'elle avait trépigné, c'est pour dire que c'était rare.

- Bon d'accord tu as raison, mais on est pas plus avancé ! Je suis toujours en colère contre lui, il est toujours aussi curieux, je ne vois pas où je pourrais trouver une solution…

- Pourquoi tu ne lui racontes pas tout ? demanda-t-elle avec sagesse.

- Tu aurais dû voir son visage quand il a compris que j'étais responsable de la mort de Vanessa, plus jamais je ne veux voir cette expression…

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me caressa doucement pour me rassurer, au bout de quelques minutes elle me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je pense que tu as vu ce que tu avais peur de voir, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dégouté ou effrayé, il ne comprend pas, c'est tout. Et moi qui connais toute l'histoire je t'aime toujours, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras pour lui montrer ma gratitude. Certaines personnes ont ce don, celui de ne pas être présentes dans votre vie de tous les jours et de toujours vous comprendre et savoir vous parler, malgré la distance et le temps qui passe.

La soirée finie, l'équipe rentra à l'hôtel, Emma et Tom rentrèrent chez Tom, Gary pris un taxi pour l'aéroport. Une fois arrivé dans le hall de l'hôtel, Quentin nous quitta pour répondre à un coup de fil nous laissant Rob et moi seuls, pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Je pris la direction des ascenseurs, Rob sur mes talons, j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel pendant que mon esprit fusait à toute allure : les souvenirs de Rob et moi dans un ascenseur à Cannes, ma folle envie de le toucher, ma résignation à lui parler, il fallait que je lui parle, j'en avais besoin.

C'est là que les choses s'enchainèrent très vite, au moment ou je me tournais vers Rob pour lui adresser la parole, il fit les mêmes gestes que moi, nous dîmes en même temps « ils font qu'on parle » au moment où le « ting » de l'ascenseur annonçait son ouverture. Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement amusés par notre synchronisation, fîmes deux pas pour rentrer dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur, et c'est là que je le vis se diriger vers nous en pressant le pas. Matthew.

Il se faufila à travers les portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermaient. Il me lança un regard froid et me tourna le dos. Il était là, à cinquante centimètres de moi, mon démon (mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là bon dieu !). Je baissais les yeux pour contrôler ma respiration, mais rien que son odeur me donnait la nausée, j'avais autant envie de le tuer que de disparaître. L'impression de tomber du cent-vingtième étage. Instinctivement je me collais contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et je m'accrochais à la main de Rob, comme pour m'empêcher de tomber. Il parut surpris mais me serra la main à son tour. Ce contact me permit de ne pas m'évanouir quand Matthew prononça : « Quel étage ? », Rob répondit poliment « Cinquième, merci », par chance nos chambres étaient au même étage. Matthew appuya sur les boutons trois et cinq. Trois étages à tenir avant que je puisse respirer à nouveau normalement, je serrais plus fort la main de Rob et ma seconde main s'agrippait maintenant à son bras. Il me lança un regard interrogateur l'air de dire « euh pourquoi tu me fais mal là ? » je lui répondais d'un regard suppliant et tournais le visage vers Matthew pour qu'il comprenne l'objet de mon mal être. Il nous tournait toujours le dos, mais il devait entendre mes respirations saccadées. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva enfin au troisième étage, Matthew se tourna vers moi et me dit avec un sourire narquois « c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir… » avant de disparaitre. Les portes se fermèrent à nouveau, Rob se tourna vers moi et entama un « Mais qu'est ce que… », pendant que je m'écroulais sur le sol et me laissais aller à mes pleurs, des sanglots violents, presque enfantins. La vérité était que cette confrontation m'avait terrorisé.

Rob me pris dans ses bras me porta jusque dans une chambre, la sienne je suppose, et me posa doucement sur son canapé. J'étais accrochée au col de sa chemise pleurant de plus belle, il me serra dans ses bras en me balançant doucement alors que j'inondais son épaule, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais je sais que j'ai fini par m'endormir.

Lorsque je me réveillais, il faisait encore nuit. J'étais allongée seule sur le canapé, les premières notes de « Lilac Wine » de Jeff Buckley résonnaient doucement dans la pièce et face à moi, sur la table basse, se trouvaient une vingtaine de pots de glace Häagen Dazs. J'aperçus Rob debout de l'autre côté en train de servir un verre de Pessac Léognan rouge, je me relevais doucement pour m'assoir, il me sourit et me tendit le verre :

- J'étais sûr que le bruit de la bouteille qui se débouchonne te réveillerait, me dit –il en s'asseyant en tailleur face à moi, de l'autre côté de la table.

- Pourquoi tous ces pots de glaces ? demandais-je dubitative, alors que je trempais mes lèvres dans le vin, qui était divin.

- C'est parce que je ne me rappelais plus du bon parfum, répondit-il avec un moue honteuse, du coup j'ai pris tous les parfums disponibles.

- C'est caramel et noix de Pécan… mais comment tu sais ?

- Justin m'en avait parlé le jour de son mariage, en cas que gros chagrin, il te faut du vin rouge et de l'Häagen Dazs, me répondit-il en mettant son visage dans la coupe de ses mains, il était fier de lui.

Et là ce fut la révélation, ma colère n'avait été qu'une illusion, une illusion de mon démon pour m'éloigner de Rob. Je n'étais pas en colère contre lui, je l'aimais, je le savais maintenant, j'en étais sûre. C'était une vérité si éclatante que j'avais envie de le crier, comme une réaction chimique qui transforme de l'eau trouble en eau cristalline, j'y voyais clair enfin. Il n'y avait ni épreuve, ni difficulté, juste lui et moi.

Je posais mon verre sur un petit espace vide de la table et fis le tour pour m'assoir à côté de mon amoureux, il me regarda me déplacer avec un air surpris. Je pris son visage entre mes mains doucement, déposa de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, puis le long de sa joue pour atteindre son oreille et lui dis doucement « Je t'aime », je le sentis expirer sur mon épaule. Il recula la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes et m'embrassa avec passion l'instant d'après.

Il m'allongea sur la moquette et repris possession de tout mon être, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'appliquait à embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau, comme lorsqu'on fait le tour de chez soi après une longue absence. Rien de plus normal, après tout j'étais toute à lui. J'avais l'impression d'être spectatrice d'une merveilleuse représentation, mon plaisir était décuplé par les expressions de son visage, il était aux anges et moi au paradis. Lorsqu'il finit enfin par nous unir avec tendresse et envie il ne me quitta pas de yeux, me passant une main tantôt dans les cheveux, tantôt dans le cou. Tout était inédit, ce n'était pas nos premières retrouvailles, mais à Cannes il était plus en colère contre lui. Ce qui était inédit, c'était notre sérénité commune, le fait de savoir que ce que nous partagions était unique et que personne d'autre ne nous ferait sentir pareille ivresse. Il n'avait pas dit les mots, mais il faisait bien mieux, il le montrait. Quelques temps plus tard alors que le chant des oiseaux commençait à résonner dans la cour de l'hôtel, nous fûmes pris d'une incontrôlable fringale, la glace était fondue mais elle était bonne. Nous reprîmes nos retrouvailles dans le lit, toujours aussi tendrement, et nous finîmes par nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je fut réveillée par le room service qui nous livra un petit déjeuné gargantuesque. Rob poussa le chariot dans la chambre, prépara un plateau en suivant la moindre de mes demandes, j'adorais le voir si heureux. Il s'assit à côté de moi, me roula un pancake et me le fit manger jusqu'à ce que je lèche ses doigts, manœuvre qui entraina bien d'autres choses. Le petit déjeuné nous pris des heures, heureusement qu'on était dimanche.

C'était une belle journée, le soleil filtrait à travers les voilages blancs de la chambre, alors que nous somnolions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous fûmes tirés de notre torpeur par la sonnerie du portable de Rob. Il se pencha sur sa table de nuit, coupa le son de son téléphone et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cette attitude me fit sourire, mais me renvoya un peu à la réalité :

- Quelle heure est-il ? lui demandais-je en m'étirant lentement.

- On s'en fout, je ne m'intéresserai à l'heure qu'il est que demain matin, répondit-il en se collant à nouveau à moi.

Je plongeais ma tête dans son cou, savourant l'odeur de sa peau, je me sentais en sécurité, mieux que ça en paix. Le moment était venu de lui-même, il était temps de lui dire toute la vérité.

* * *

**Je sais c'est pas le plus long des chapitres et je vous laisse encore en suspend, mais promis le chapitre qui vient là vous saurez toute l'histoire! Alors voilà une question pour vous, à votre avis face à la vérité comment Rob va réagir? Parce qu'il faut admettre que des fois il sait pas y faire, mais pas du tout... Allé on clique sur le bouton vert, une reviews pour moi c'est comme un chocolat!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voilà, le dernier chapitre est terminé! J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue cette fois...:D Donc les voilà enfin ces explications, toute l'histoire est là, j'espère que ça vous plaira...**

**Je remercie encore mes Robinettes d'amour parce que c'est les meilleures, ma Manue parce qu'elle est toujours enthousiaste, ma soeur parce qu'elle est toujours là et surtout vous toutes et vous tous? qui avaient suivie et aimé cette histoire!**

**Enjoy, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Confession**

Je pris une grande inspiration et déposai ma tête sur le même oreiller que Rob. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, il ne posa aucune question, il attendait. Il passa doucement sa main sur mon visage quand je me mis à parler :

« La personne que nous avons croisé dans l'ascenseur hier s'appelle Matthew, je l'ai connu il y a quelques années quand je me suis installée à Paris, juste après mon premier film et avant la série. Matthew est un touche à tout, il produit des films, des clips, des émissions, c'est une personne très influente et surtout très séduisante.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois lors de l'avant première de « La première venue », ça a été l'une des plus belles soirée de ma vie, le lancement de ma carrière, mais parmi toutes les personnes qu'on m'avait présenté, Matthew était le seul qui m'ait charmée.

Le lendemain je recevais un énorme bouquet de roses rouges à mon appartement, avec une invitation à diner, que j'acceptais sans brocher. C'est un homme intelligent, avec de la conversation, il est de ce genre de personne qui vous donne l'impression d'être exceptionnel, donc forcement j'ai passé une soirée formidable. Il m'a raccompagnée chez moi en taxi et ne m'a pas embrassée, j'ai trouvé ça touchant. Mais je n'ai vraiment compris que lorsqu'il m'invita à "bruncher" un dimanche, il m'annonça qu'il vivait avec une femme depuis cinq ans, que leur relation était difficile, mais qu'il y tenait. Il me dit qu'il était très attiré par moi, mais qu'une relation amicale lui conviendrait très bien, j'acquiesçais, trop surprise par cette nouvelle pour m'insurger.

Tout le monde autour de moi me disait de me méfier, que ce n'était pas un homme bien, mais il comblait à merveille ma solitude, il me faisait découvrir différents milieux qui m'étaient étrangers, les vernissages, les soirées privées… Il se comportait toujours très convenablement, jamais un mauvais geste, jamais un mauvais mot. Mais malgré ce comportement exemplaire, je tombais amoureuse de lui.

Un soir de retour d'une soirée où nous avions tous les deux bien bu il m'embrassa dans la cuisine, mais malgré tout le désir que j'avais pour lui j'y mis un terme. Il était engagé auprès d'une autre femme. Ce soir là il a tenu un discours très différent, il était malheureux depuis des mois, elle était exigeante et tyrannique, les années les avaient éloignés, il n'était plus satisfait, et depuis qu'il m'avait rencontrée tout était embrouillé dans son esprit. Sa sincérité m'avait touchée et flattée également, mais je me refusais à être une briseuse de ménage, ce soir là je lui conseillais de quitter cette femme et qu'une fois cette chose faite, nous pourrions commencer une relation sur des bases « saines ».

Pendant un mois il a débarqué chez moi dans tout ses états, il voulait être avec moi, mais il ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle le rendait fou car elle était maladivement jalouse. J'étais peiné pour lui mais je refusais de le consoler comme il l'aurait voulu, malgré quelques dérapages.

Un beau matin, il m'a réveillé en m'apportant des croissants, quand j'ai ouvert la porte il m'a tendu le sachet il m'a annoncé « J'ai quitté Vanessa mon amour, on va enfin pouvoir être ensemble ». J'ai mis trois jours à vraiment y croire, trois jours où il ne m'a pas quittée, puis j'ai enfin constaté qu'effectivement nous pouvions enfin vivre ce dont nous avions tellement envie.

Le premier mois fut un vrai bonheur, nous étions en été, Paris est désert en cette saison. Nous enchaînions promenades, pique-niques, lorsqu'on avait trop chaud on partait à Deauville, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'étais trop heureuse.

Mais vers la mi-août les choses ont commencé à devenir bizarre, il recevait des coup de fil à des heures très tardives, il sortait de la pièce pour téléphoner, il commençait à devenir nerveux. Après questionnement il s'avérait que Vanessa faisait une grosse dépression depuis leur séparation, qu'elle voulait le voir à tout prix, qu'elle menaçait de faire une bêtise. J'étais partagé entre la culpabilité et l'envie d'appeler cette femme et de lui dire de nous laisser en paix, que Matthew vivait désormais une nouvelle histoire !

Il est parti la rejoindre une semaine à Nice à la fin de l'été, pour mettre les choses au clair, c'était une femme qui avait beaucoup compté pour lui, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça.

A son retour à Paris je pensais que les coups de fil cesseraient, mais ils continuèrent de plus belle. Leurs conversations étaient de plus en plus agitées, déjà que je le voyais peu dans la semaine à cause de son travail, les seules soirées qu'on avait ensemble étaient désormais gâchées par ces coup de téléphone. J'étais extrêmement tendue, mais Matthew me rassurait en me disant que j'étais la seule et l'unique, son miracle personnel, la femme de sa vie.

Jusqu'à ce jour de septembre, je lisais le journal tout en buvant mon café, j'adore lire les carnets, ça me fait toujours rêver l'annonce des mariages et des naissances. C'est là qu'un nom dans un faire part attira mon attention, celui de Matthew annonçant son mariage avec Vanessa…

Je me suis écroulée de ma chaise, et j'ai passé une partie de la journée allongée sur le sol. J'étais la reine des idiotes, la vérité sautait aux yeux et je n'avais rien vu. Il ne l'avait jamais quittée, il m'avait menti pour m'avoir. Je n'étais personne pour lui, il allait en épouser une autre. Lorsqu'elle l'appelait c'est parce qu'elle ne savait pas où il était… d'ailleurs connaissait-elle mon existence ?

Lorsque la douleur fit place à la colère je pris mon portable pour dire ce que je pensais à Matthew, mais ce fut une femme qui décrocha, c'était Vanessa :

- Allo ?

- Oui bonjour j'aurais souhaité parler à Matthew je vous pris…

- Ah je suis désolée il est occupé pour le moment, je peux prendre un message ?

- Oui bien sûr, dites lui qu'après révision de ses propositions, l'ensemble me parait malhonnête et qu'il est absolument hors de question que je traite à nouveau avec lui.

- Et vous êtes ?

- La dernière des imbéciles.

- Si c'est un problème d'ordre professionnel, adressez vous à son bureau !

La conversation fut coupée et Matthew repris le combiné :

- Matthew à l'appareil.

- T'es le plus le gros connard de la planète, donc je vais faire bref pour ne pas faire de peine à la femme que tu vas épouser. Plus jamais tu ne m'appelles, plus jamais tu ne me parles, et surtout plus jamais tu ne me regardes dans les yeux ! Parce que je te promets que si tu oses faire une de ces choses je te broie tes putains de couilles, et je ne parle pas de manière figurée.

- Je pense qu'il vous manque une partie des éléments avant de prendre une vraie décision, m'avait-il répondu d'un ton professionnel.

- Oh ben en fait non je te casserai les dents puisque visiblement t'a même pas les couilles de parler franchement devant ta fiancée ! Minable !

Je lui avais raccroché au nez. Puis j'étais passé à la phase « à la rescousse ». J'avais appelé mes amies les plus proches, pour ne pas craquer. Emma resta avec moi pendant une semaine pour m'aider à ne pas répondre au téléphone et à ne pas ouvrir la porte. Matthew avait refusé de me rendre son trousseau de clés, alors je pris rendez vous avec un serrurier, j'avais appelé un vendredi, donc il ne passerait que le lundi… mais bon.

Le dimanche soir, je revenais de chez Emma, lorsque Matthew sorti de sa voiture pour venir à ma rencontre, pas assez rapide pour ouvrir le portail, il se faufila. Il essayait de me toucher, je me défendis. Notre dispute éclata dans la cour, il me suivi dans les escaliers, je tentais de le repousser, mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Il demandait une chance de s'expliquer, qu'il devenait dingue sans moi, et pour une fois je n'en croyais pas un mot :

- Tu sais quoi épargne toi quelques mensonges, demain je fais changer la serrure !

- Tu sais quoi, pour te montrer ma bonne foi, je vais te les rendre tes clés !

Il fouilla dans ses poches, de pantalons, puis de veste.

- J'ai du les oublier quelque part….

- Oui c'est ça ! ça n'empêche que demain c'est changé et que je ne veux plus te voir !

Je rentrais dans mon appartement, essayant de l'empêcher de rentrer, mais je n'y parvins pas. A bout de nerfs je me dirigeais vers mon téléphone dans la cuisine :

- T'as tout gagné j'appelle les flics !

Je mis la main sur le combiné quand je sentis quelqu'un me tirer les cheveux et quelque chose de froid sur mon cou. La voix de Matthew murmura au loin un juron alors que je sentais un souffle dans mon oreille. La personne qui me maintenait me retourna vers Matthew qui était debout au milieu du salon, c'est là que je perçu mon reflet dans la baie vitrée. Une jeune asiatique se tenait derrière moi me tirant par les cheveux d'une main et tenant un couteau de cuisine posé sur ma gorge de l'autre. Le silence s'installa, j'ai l'impression qu'il a duré des heures, Matthew finit par le rompre :

- Vanessa, ma chérie, s'il te plait calme toi… dit-il d'une voix douce.

Alors c'était donc la pauvre promise, celle que j'avais longtemps considéré comme une rivale, bizarrement je ne l'avais pas du tout imaginée comme ça. Elle était plus petite que moi malgré ses talons, elle était fine, elle donnait l'impression d'être fragile. Mais c'était juste une impression parce que lorsqu'elle se mit à hurler dans mes oreilles j'avoue avoir été tétanisée :

- Alors c'est elle ?! C'est pour ça que tu veux me quitter ?! Mais je te préviens je ne laisserai pas ça se produire !

- Il n'a jamais été question de te quitter mon cœur, mais comprend qu'avec Ellen les choses se sont faites sans mauvaises pensées, il gardait toujours une voix calme et suave, presque hypnotique.

Moi je voyais rouge, malgré le couteau sous ma gorge je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire des choses pareilles, ma colère était toujours présente, et elle était plus forte que ma peur, j'intervins sans hésitation :

- Il ment, il ne fait que mentir depuis le début… Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne vous quittera pas, gardez le, moi je n'en veux pas…

- Ta gueule ! m'interrompit Vanessa. Tu ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, vous êtes des monstres tous les deux !

- Ma chérie tu t'emportes pour rien, il ne s'est rein passé d'important ici, intervint Matthew.

- Rien d'important ?! Alors pourquoi t'as la clé de l'appart' de « rien d'important » ? Pourquoi tu fais le pied de grue sur le trottoir depuis une semaine si c'est « rien d'important » !

- Mon amour les clés je ne les ai plus, je les lui ai rendu… dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

- Menteur ! T'es qu'un sale connard de menteur ! Tes clés c'est moi qui les ai pris dans ta poche ! Comment tu crois que je suis rentrée ?! hurla Vanessa.

- Chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- C'est pas se que je crois ?! C'est pas important ?! Alors je peux lui ouvrir la gorge à cette truie, ça n'a pas d'importance ?!

Elle tira un peu plus sur mes cheveux, et je sentis une vive douleur sous mon oreille gauche, je poussait un cri alors que Matthew pris son calme :

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça Vanessa je t'en prie ! Ne la touche pas !

Vanessa arrêta son geste au niveau de ma mâchoire, je sentis la lame trembler, elle pleurait. Soudain elle me poussa vers Matthew en me donnant un grand coup dans le dos, je m'écroulais par terre aux pieds de ce dernier. Le temps que je me retourne pour regarder mon agresseur, Vanessa avait retourné le couteau contre sa gorge. Matthew ne dit pas un mot. Je la vis prendre son élan au moment au je criais « Non », elle s'ouvrit la gorge sous nos yeux.

Elle s'écroula sur le sol de ma cuisine, je me précipitais sur elle, plaçant mes mains sur son cou pour empêcher l'hémorragie. Mon propre sang goutait sur mes mains, alors que le sien débordait de mes doigts. Ma gorge serrée je lui murmurais de rester avec moi. Nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes, puis je vis ses yeux partir dans le vague. Elle était morte. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever mes mains de son cou, j'étais à genoux dans son sang.

Quand je posais mon regard sur Matthew, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il observait la scène d'un air intéressé. Ce qui me rendis folle c'est la naissance d'un rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Toute cette scène lui avait plu, toute cette tragédie pour lui, c'était flatteur. La colère monta à nouveau, les mains pleines du sang de sa fiancée je me précipitais sur lui pour le prendre par la gorge. Parce que c'était à cause de lui, parce qu'il n'avait rien dit.

Matthew se défendit en trois gestes, me colla contre le mur de ma cuisine, serrant ma gorge d'une main, m'infligeant une douleur atroce en touchant ma plaie :

- Tout est de ta faute ! murmurais-je avec le peu de souffle que j'avais.

- Tu sais quoi si je suis un monstre tu en es un aussi, tu n'as rien fait non plus… Et estime toi heureuse que je t'ai sauvé la vie ! dit-il en serrant les dents et les doigts.

Il s'éloigna de moi et appela la police et une ambulance. Je fus transportée aux urgences, on soigna ma plaie. Les flics m'interrogèrent sur les événements, j'avais beau retourner l'histoire dans tous les sens, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'incriminer Matthew . C'est Vanessa qui était rentrée chez moi, qui m'avait agressée et qui s'était donné la mort. Il s'avérait en plus que son psychiatre la considérait comme une personne instable et fragile, qu'elle avait déjà eu des tendance suicidaires.

J'ai renoncé à faire payer Matthew, espérant que la vie ferait le reste. J'ai quitté mon appartement et suis retournée à Bordeaux où j'ai démarré le soap quelques mois plus tard. Je suivis une psychothérapie pour apprendre à ne plus me sentir coupable de la décision de Vanessa. Mais je suis toujours convaincue au fond de moi que j'aurais pu agir différemment ce jour là, que si je lui avais parlé plus gentiment, si j'avais établi la conversation, si je lui avais parlé directement au téléphone pour lui dire ce que je savais de son fiancé… Il m'arrive encore de me considérer comme un monstre.

Et si je ne parle pas de cette histoire c'est parce que j'ai peur qu'on me reproche ce que je me reproche à moi-même. J'ai été égoïste et imprudente, j'ai poussé une femme au désespoir.

Maintenant tu comprends ma fuite quand Nikki m'a annoncé que vous étiez fiancés, ou ma réaction violente face à William qui cherchait à m'embrouiller alors qu'il m'avait trompé...»

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre d'hôtel, je n'osais pas regarder Rob. Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration et il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant très fort contre lui, faisant glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Puis il se recula et déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez, de mes lèvres, le long de ma mâchoire, et il finit par déposer un long et doux baiser sur ma cicatrice et chuchota « je t'aime » à mon oreille.

Le dernier mur de ma forteresse de protection tomba, j'étais enfin libérée d'un poids qui pesait depuis tant d'années. Je laissais enfin la lumière entrer, sa lumière.

Le lundi matin arriva trop vite à mon goût, nous devions être sur le plateau à 9 heures, nous prîmes le petit déjeuner ensemble ainsi que notre douche, alors que je finissais de m'habiller le clip de Beyoncé « Halo » passa à la télé, je montais le son, écoutant le paroles pour la première fois. Je trouvais Rob sur le balcon de la chambre profitant du soleil matinal, il se tourna vers moi, la lumière du soleil faisant un halo autour de lui. Je profitais de la vue quelques secondes et me jetais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, mon miracle…

La voiture nous attendait en bas, il enfila sa veste et m'aida à mettre mon manteau :

Il y a ta poche qui fait une bosse mon ange, me dit-il en souriant.

Je mis ma main dans la poche gauche de mon manteau, et en tira une petite boîte carré recouverte de velours noir.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini, mais comme je suis pas une méchante un épilogue ne va pas tardé à venir! Alors qu'en pensé vous de cette confession? Vous l'aviez vu venir? Et à votre avis il y a quoi dans la boîte en velours noir? Faites moi plaisir, on appuie sur le bouton vert, et on dit ce qu'on en pense! à bientôt!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voilà c'est fini, et comme promis un petit épilogue pour laisser cette héroïne entre de bonnes mains... je vous retrouve en bas, enjoy!**

* * *

**Épilogue  
**

**Studio Ciné Live Spécial Cannes.**

**RENCONTRE AVEC UNE ACTRICE AUX MULTIPLES VISAGES, A L'AFFICHE DU DERNIER TARANTINO « JANUS »**

Par Anne Cullen

Comme on le sait tous Quentin Tarantino est chez lui à Cannes, c'est pour ça qu'il choisit à nouveau le Festival pour présenter en avant-première son dernier né, le film d'espionnage « Janus ». Avec une tête d'affiche des plus surprenantes, l'anglais « vampirisé » Robert Pattinson et la française Ellen Dechêne. C'est d'ailleurs avec elle que j'ai un entretien.

Me voici dans un couloir du Martinez avec une quantité d'autres collègues en attendant mon tour. Enfin on vient me chercher pour me conduire dans la chambre où l'actrice reçoit les journalistes depuis ce matin, j'ai dix minutes et je compte bien m'en servir, car pour une fois il n'y a pas à fournir ses questions à l'avance ou une liste de sujets à ne pas aborder, c'est rafraîchissant. Et à ma grande surprise quand je rentre dans la pièce Robert Pattinson est avec elle, il me salue dépose un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de sa collègue et repart dans la chambre voisine où lui aussi enchaîne les entrevues. J'ai déjà la réponse à ma question « alors ensemble ou pas ensemble ? ».

Je suis agréablement surprise, l'actrice se montre accueillante et chaleureuse dans ce festival du « bling bling », ça change.

**Comment vous êtes vous retrouvée dans un projet de Tarantino ?**

J'ai écrit le scénario de base, sous un pseudonyme, et envoyé à différente boîtes de prod' et c'est Quentin qui m'a contacté en premier. Autant vous dire qu'avec tout le travail qu'a fait Quentin sur le scénario au fil des jours , c'est devenu son histoire, je n'ai fourni qu'un « squelette » en fait.

**Est-il vrai qu'il a modifié le scénario pour travailler avec vous ?**

Il pensait que j'aurais une approche du personnage plus juste étant donné que je l'avais créé. C'est certainement l'un des personnages les plus complexes que j'ai eu à jouer dans ma courte carrière !

**Quel a été le plus gros défi pour vous ?**

Me montrer à la hauteur de mes partenaires, j'étais entourée de gens que j'admire depuis des années, que ce soit Quentin, Gary et même Rob, ce sont des gens qui m'ont fait rêver et qui m'ont donné envie de me lancer. Donc tous les matins je luttais pour me dire que j'étais capable de le faire, donner la réplique à Gary, suivre les instructions de Quentin, je suis une personne pleine de doutes surtout quand il s'agit de mes capacités (rire).

**Quelle a été la scène la plus éprouvante ?**

La scène de la piscine, indéniablement. Même si je ne devais pas vraiment noyer Rob, la scène était coupée souvent, c'est le montage qui donne toute l'intensité, mais maintenir la tête de Rob dans l'eau m'a vraiment fait angoisser. J'avais peur d'avoir un mauvais geste, de le blesser, en plus je devais être en colère, mais le voir se débattre me touchait vraiment… le paradoxe des acteurs, votre partenaire joue trop bien, vous y croyez et c'est quand on entend « coupez » que d'un coup il prend une attitude naturelle alors que la seconde avant il était mourant !

**Ce doit être encore plus dur lorsque qu'on est proche comme vous l'êtes de Rob ?**

C'est sûr qu'on a moins de scrupules quand on ne s'entend pas avec son partenaire, mais c'est aussi un bon exutoire pour la vie de couple (rire).

**On a parlé de fiançailles secrètes, mais je vois que vous portez une très jolie bague…**

Je dirais plus de fiançailles discrètes que secrètes, mais oui en effet. Quant à la bague elle vient d'une bijouterie ancienne de Florence, si je la porte en ce moment c'est grâce à l'intervention d'un ami de toujours…

**Et quels sont vos projets d'un point de vue professionnel ? Parce que du coup au niveau personnel on se doute de la suite des évènements, ça sera un mariage secret…**

Discret, c'est ce qui nous ressemble le plus. Et d'un point de vue professionnel, j'aimerais reprendre l'écriture pour l'instant et faire une pose de quelques mois. Mais je viens de signer pour un projet fantastique de Gus Van Sant , mais je ne peux pas en dire plus pour le moment, vous en saurez plus à la rentrée.

**Pas de projet en commun avec Rob ?**

Mise à part finir nos jours ensemble, non pas pour le moment (rire). Sérieusement je voudrais l'aider à passer derrière la caméra, donc lorsqu'il y arrivera je ferai certainement partie du projet. Mais je dois d'abord mettre sur papier les idées qu'il veut mettre en image.

**Vous vous êtes toujours dit fan de Robert, c'est toujours le cas ?**

Je suis fan de ce qu'il a fait par le passé, mais je sais que je serai encore plus fan de ce qu'il fera dans son futur, en toute objectivité bien sûr !

* * *

**J'espère que cette fin vous a plu, en tout cas j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette histoire, même si c'est parti d'un délire, au fur et à mesure elle est devenue plus personnelle et plus profonde. Mille mercis à mes Robinettes chéries, vous êtes les meilleures muses au monde! Merci à Godzie qui n'a jamais oublié de me dire avant de raccrocher "j'attends un chapitre!", à Lulu pour sa patience et son très crédible "Non, non promis pas trop de fautes!", à ma Manue pour son enthousiasme communicatif, et à vous toutes (et tous?)qui m'avez lu jusqu'au bout, qui m'avez laissé des reviews, et pour toutes celles qui ne l'ont jamais fait c'est le bon moment pour me donner votre impression sur cette histoire.**

**Il est temps pour moi d'aller changer le statut de cette fic' et je vous dis à très bientôt, bisous! **


End file.
